1res pleines lunes
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichigo est un jeune loup-garou devenu majeur et va subir sa première transformation... sa première pleine lune. Le jeune homme est paniqué, surtout quand il voit toutes les déclarations enflammées qu'il reçoit, les mains baladeuses qui ne cessent de le toucher. En fait, Ichigo est un des mâles les plus convoités dans l'Académie mais aussi... en dehors ! Ichigo x Sosuke
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

J'avais demandé quelle fan-fiction vous aimeriez que je republie ici, sur . Il est apparu que 1res pleines lunes soit ressortie. Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture ;) .

Couple : Ichigo x Sosuke  
Genre : Fantastique / AU / Humour  
Rating : M  
Auteur : Jijisub  
Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Synopsis :

Ichigo est un jeune loup-garou devenu majeur et va subir sa première transformation... sa première pleine lune. Le jeune homme est paniqué, surtout quand il voit toutes les déclarations enflammées qu'il reçoit, les mains baladeuses qui ne cessent de le toucher. En fait, Ichigo est un des mâles les plus convoités dans l'Académie mais aussi... en dehors !

Aïzen est le mâle le plus convoité de toute la Soul Society... Toutefois, il arrive à échapper à toutes les propositions d'accouplement, ou pire... celles de mariage, ceci grâce à un petit stratagème. Le loup-garou compte bien rester le plus libre possible.

Mais durant cette pleine lune... le destin des deux loups-garous risque bien de changer !

* * *

Ichigo se leva lentement de son lit… Il n'était pas spécialement pressé de sortir de sa chambre. Sa gorge se noua quelque peu en songeant qu'aujourd'hui il fêtait son vingt-cinquième anniversaire… Et dans moins de trois semaines, il vivrait sa première pleine lune. Ses pensées le ramenèrent à son anniversaire et un frisson glacé serpenta le long de son échine.

Il vivait l'enfer quotidiennement à la Soul Society. Chaque jour qui l'approchait de sa majorité voyait son nombre de soupirant(e)s augmenter. Alors il savait que cette journée serait à l'évidence bien pire que d'habitude.

Le jeune loup-garou adulte se décida à quitter son lit pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Après une longue douche, il revêtit son uniforme de l'Académie. Il allait devoir affronter son destin. Sa main resta pourtant bloquée sur la poignée de sa porte. Incapable de reprendre sa respiration, le cœur battant à un rythme fou, la peur au ventre et son cerveau en déroute, pourtant Ichigo franchit le seuil de sa chambre comme au ralenti.

A peine se retrouva t-il dans le couloir que la voix de Renji résonna derrière lui, comme s'il avait attendu qu'il sorte de sa tanière.

\- Oï Kurosaki… Joyeux anniversaire !

Ichigo serra un peu plus son porte document contre lui. Comme si Renji allait le violer ! se morigéna t-il. Quoique s'il regardait de plus près la lueur qui éclairait ses yeux rouges... Le feu qui coulait à l'intérieur l'interloqua.

\- M… merci, Renji…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux…

\- Pas vraiment en fait…

\- Tu rigoles ? Bientôt tu va vivre ta première pleine lune ! s'exclama Renji, enthousiaste.

Le roux se détourna de son ami et grinça entre ses dents :

\- Je risque surtout de me faire violer avant même d'avoir eut le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive !

\- Que veux-tu… c'est la rançon du succès !

Après un rire bref, Renji réfléchit quelques secondes et déclara songeur :

\- Le seul, à la limite, qui soit capable de rivaliser avec ton charisme… c'est Aïzen Sosuke ! Mais depuis quelques pleines lunes, il semble vouloir éviter tout contact.

\- Vraiment ? Et il y arrive ?

\- On retourne tout le Sereitei pour pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus mais personne n'a réussi à trouver sa cachette !

\- Trop de la chance… Il faudrait que je lui demande comment il réussit à un tel exploit...

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges se tourna vers son ami et s'exclama :

\- Attends ! Tu n'as pas l'intention de te trouver un partenaire pour ta première fois ?

\- Non !

\- Tu… enfin… tu n'avais pas l'intention de me choisir ?

Les yeux ambres du shinigami s'ouvrirent grands sous la surprise.

\- Tu es mon ami… dit-il.

\- Et alors… Moi, je brûle de te faire mien depuis plusieurs lunes. J'attends ce moment avec tellement d'impatience…

La voix sourde de son ami d'enfance catastropha Ichigo qui se figea. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face et ce fut une main aux fesses qui le fit glapir et se retourner, furieux. Le roux fit face à Hinamori qui rit en posant une main devant sa bouche, elle était accompagnée par Uzuru et Shouhei.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Kurosaki… Bientôt ta première pleine lune !

\- J'suis au courant et vous avez passé une annonce dans la presse ou quoi pour que tout le monde le sache…

\- C'est un peu ça… confirma Momo.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Viens…

La jeune fille attrapa la main du jeune homme et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs d'un bond pas et sur leur passage tous souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Ichigo qui du esquiver également quelques mains baladeuses. Derrière eux, Renji, Hisagi et Uzuru essaya de soutenir le rythme effréné d'Hinamori qui planta brutalement Ichigo devant un immense banderole à l'entrée de l'Académie. Sur cette dernière était inscrit avec des lettres démesurées :« **Aujourd'hui Ichigo kurosaki à 25 ans ! N'oubliez pas de vous déclarez pour la 1ere pleine lune pour avoir vos chances** … »

Le roux déglutit péniblement effrayé et bientôt, il fut encerclé par une trentaine d'élèves plus vieux et plus jeunes tous avec un message entre leurs mains, tous leur demandant de prendre leur déclaration au sérieux. Ichigo était furieux et quitta la pièce à coup de poing et œillade meurtrière. Hinamori prit tous les messages en assurant à chacun qu'elle transmettrait le tout au jeune homme.

\- Tu joues les secrétaires maintenant Momo ? Demanda Uzuru curieux.

\- Je sais qu'il ne choisira aucun d'eux ! Alors, je peux le faire en toute confiance. Les seuls pour lesquels j'ai quelques peurs sont toi Renji, Shouhei… par contre, en dehors de l'Académie… c'est une autre paire de manche ! Y'a tellement de shinigami qui veulent s'accoupler avec lui que ça me donne le tournis. Enfin, la sélection naturelle fera qu'une bonne partie sera éliminée…

\- Peut-être que toi aussi Hinamori… Remarqua Hisagi. N'oublie pas que l'attirance doit être réciproque et s'il ne te choisit pas au cours de la pleine lune tu n'as aucune chance…

Une mine renfrognée remplacé rapidement par un sourire malicieux.

\- Renji… nous sommes tous dans cette situation !

°°0°0°°

Les cours se succédaient et bientôt, Renji eut une pile impressionnante de courriers, ainsi qu'Hisagi et Uzuru et tous étaient adressés à Ichigo qui refusait obstinément de les lire. Hinamori s'occupait des relations publiques. Chacun espérant que le jeune homme se souviendrait de leur soutient au moment le plus crucial. Toutefois, la mine de plus en plus sombre du jeune homme ne leurs laissaient aucun espoir sur la rançon du succès qu'il recueillait autour de lui. Une chance d'ailleurs qu'il ne sache pas que sa virginité était en train de se monnayer à l'extérieur de l'Académie.

Ichigo se fit plusieurs fois coincer contre un mur ou poursuivit aux toilettes, un nombre incalculable de mains soulevaient ses affaires ou lui apportaient des friandises. Il eut même un vol de mèche dans une cohue. Une paire de ciseaux vint sectionner une mèche orange, ce qui provoqua chez le jeune homme une montée brutale de son énergie spirituelle qui propulsa bon nombre de soupirants au quatre coins du dojo. Il se prit une retenue pour la peine et fut convoqué par le professeur principale. Ce dernier proposa l'œil gourmand :

\- Je vous enlève votre colle à condition que vous…

\- Non !

\- Mais…

\- Je sais ce que vous allez dire… c'est non !

Et le jeune homme quitta la pièce, excédé. Traversant, une dernière fois l'Académie il sortit contrarié de cette dernière. Il partait rejoindre ses parents qui devaient l'attendre. Qu'allait encore inventé son père pour l'occasion ? Un frisson d'angoisse le parcouru. Sa journée était réellement interminable.

Il utilisa le shunpo pour se réfugier dans les quartiers du Rukongaï se trouvant près du grand lac. Pourtant, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient suivit. Il pesta contre ses loup-garous trop entreprenants… Il savait que certains voulaient forcés de jeune loup-garous avant leur première pleine même au risque de se mettre au ban de la société.

Ichigo quitta les lieux qu'il pensait paisible et se dirigea vers la demeure de ses parents. A peine entrer, il vit le regard moqueur de son père posé sur lui.

\- Alors fils ! Tes journées doivent bien remplis actuellement…

\- Ne te moque pas, c'est suffisamment pénible comme cela !

\- T'es toujours en train de te plaindre… Marmonna Karin en ayant un regard de dédain vers son frère. J'm'demande d'ailleurs ce qu'ils te trouvent !

\- Je le trouve très séduisant Nii-sama moi.

Les yeux de Yuzu brillaient de milliers d'étoiles. Mazaki observa son fils avec le sourire.

\- Les choses se calmeront une fois que tu auras trouver celle ou celui qui sera ton partenaire.

\- J'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler… Tu te rends compte que… c'est carrément la foire d'empoigne…

Isshin s'était accoudé au shoji et observa son fils avec un regard moqueur.

\- Et tu n'imagines même pas l'agitation au Goteï13 te concernant. Ils sont tous énervés car tu te trouves dans les locaux de l'Académie et ils ont peur que tu ne choisisses un élève ou un professeur…

\- _Pourquoi ?_

Ichigo quitta les lieux excédés. Son père le suivit nonchalant :

\- Parce ce que tu as une aura particulière… et ta force même si elle n'est pas encore révélée les attirent comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Plus tu es puissant… plus tu es charismatique… en plus de ton parfum évidemment ! Et ce qui ne gâche rien… c'est que tu es un beau jeune homme ! Bref, tu es le loup-garou le plus convoité de toute la Soul Society… après Aïzen et Kuchiki… je dirai… quoique Kuchiki a une partenaire à présent, donc intouchable.

\- Connerie !

Isshin éclata de rire et fila une claque dans le dos de son fils.

\- Ta mère a fait faire un dîner spécial pour toi ce soir… alors, soit gentil avec elle au moins. Elle attendait ton anniversaire mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres… alors, n'oublie pas de lui faire plaisir.

Le roux tourna la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes.

\- Je n'oublierais pas !

Ichigo resta le reste de sa journée enfermé dans sa chambre. Son esprit galopait. Allait-il rester à l'Académie le jour de la pleine lune ? Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux pour lui de rester ici dans sa chambre bien au chaud ? Il songea brutalement à l'émeute que provoquerait les shinigami chez ses parents. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses parents se retrouver envahit de chiens et de chiennes en chaleur.

Où pourrait-il aller pour se protéger, un endroit qui empêcherait chacun de ressentir sa présence ? L'esprit du jeune homme dériva pour arriver au temple des regrets ! Certes, il serait dans un état pitoyable le lendemain… mais au moins, son reiatsu serait dissimulé et personne ne pourrait le retrouver. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme et les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à fonctionner fébrilement.

C'est de très bonne humeur qu'il rejoignit sa famille plus tard et la petite fête familiale se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse et animée… par Isshin ! Là-dessus, Ichigo aurait bien aimé que son père soit un peu plus calme.

°°0°0°°

Les jours défilèrent très vite et Ichigo se rendit compte que son plan pour échapper à ses camarades de l'Académie serait des plus difficile. Une cour de plus en plus grande se formait autour du jeune homme et bientôt les paroles grivoises et les mains baladeuses devinrent plus insistantes. Au point où Ichigo se retrouva avec quelques heures de colles pour avoir assommé quelques prétendant(e)s trop entreprenant(e)s.

La timidité d'Ichigo et son peu d'empressement ne faisaient qu'augmenter la fièvre qui entourait sa personne. La veille de la pleine lune, Ichigo entendit frapper très fiévreusement à sa porte. Les voix qui se faisaient entendre l'inquiétaient ou plutôt l'horrifiaient. Il lui serait impossible d'aller en cours sans se faire violer avant l'heure. Déjà la veille, il l'avait échappé belle grâce à Renji qui comptait bien se faire payer le lendemain.

Ichigo regarda autour de lui et finit par ouvrir sa fenêtre. Il se trouvait au deuxième étage et au-dessus de sa fenêtre, il lui était impossible de monter. Le seul moyen pour lui de survivre était de sauter par la lucarne ouverte. Sans attendre, Ichigo enjamba le parapet et fit glisser son corps contre le mur.

Il savait qu'il jouait gros à ce moment-là mais, il était hors de question qu'on vienne lui sauter dessus et le roux ne voulait absolument pas que ses instincts ne lui permettent plus de réagir avec raison. Il savait comment se comportaient ses congénères et il savait qu'il ne serait pas mieux qu'un autre loup-garou. Il lâcha prise au moment ou sa porte se trouva enfoncée. Le jeune homme se tordit la cheville à sa chute mais utilisa le shunpo pour éviter une émeute.

Ichigo avait peur. Le nombre de ses poursuivants ne cessaient de grossir. Les reiatsu qu'il sentait derrière lui, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Peut-être devrait-il prendre la première inconnue qu'il croiserait ou se faire prendre… il s'en moquait, tellement il était éreinté de devoir se cacher, esquiver, endurer…

Pourtant, au bout de quelques heures au cours desquelles il n'avait pas mangé, le nombre de ses poursuivants diminuaient significativement, certainement aussi épuisés que lui de le pourchasser que lui à les fuir. La nuit tombait doucement sur le Sereitei. Le jeune homme entendit alors distinctement les premiers hurlements qui déchirait la quiétude d'une soirée d'été. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à s'emballer et il sentit distinctement en lui le déclenchement d'un processus qu'il avait déjà perçut avant… mais qui ce soir là prendrait toute son ampleur.

Ichigo déglutit péniblement et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour se cacher. Le roux utilisa le shunpo. Ses pas lui firent traverser très rapidement les toitures du lieu. Sa cheville le faisait souffrir mais qu'importe.

Ses yeux avaient à peine le temps d'enregistrer quelques détails. Certains loups s'étaient transformés et d'autres accomplissaient des préliminaires amoureux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre par sa course et par le changement biologique de sa transformation, Ichigo réussit à entrer dans le temple des regrets sans que personne ne l'aperçoive.

Ichigo se plaqua contre le mur et il soupira, soulagé et en même temps frissonnant sous la lente mutation qui se produisait en lui. Une voix pourtant le fit sursauter.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Surpris Ichigo voulut relever la tête pour répondre et faire un mouvement de replis mais un craquement au niveau des os de ses mains et de ses pieds l'en empêcha. Le roux gémit et retint à grand peine un hurlement de douleur.

\- Oh… ta première pleine lune ? Et tu cherches à te cacher ?

Ichigo glissa sur le sol, le corps tremblant et en sueur. Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait devenir fou par le supplice qu'il endurait, et par l'exaspération de ses sens. Sa tête tournait et il feula plus qu'il ne gémit.

\- Calme-toi… ça va passer… C'est toujours plus douloureux la première fois et plus long.

Ichigo entendait la belle voix grave et mélodieuse, l'encourager à rester calme, ce qui l'apaisa et malgré la souffrance due à sa métamorphose, il se laissa tranquilliser par la voix hypnotique à la douceur de miel.

Les poils du jeune homme poussèrent sur ses mains, une queue apparut, drue et touffue, des longues oreilles pointues qui se dirigeaient dans l'espace pour repérer d'éventuels ennemis. La mâchoire qui s'allongeait et les dents qui devenait plus longues, plus fines et pointues. Les pieds qui se transformaient en pattes mi-humaine, mi-animale.

Une main se posa sur lui et Ichigo se tourna vivement prêt à mordre celui qui voulait le libérer de ses waraji. Le grognement agressif fit reculer prudemment l'autre loup-garou vers un coin obscur. Les yeux d'Ichigo prirent la couleur du cognac, phosphorescente. Son reiatsu si longtemps brimé se mit à briller.

Ichigo sentait en lui l'appel de la lune et sans porter plus attention à l'autre loup présent avec lui, bondit avec souplesse et grâce en quelques bonds pour arriver à la tour du temple du regret. Au moment où, il allait en sortir, une poigne extraordinaire le projeta en arrière. Ichigo en était à moitié assommé.

\- Es-tu fou ? Tu vas faire venir ici la moitié du Sereitei. Je me cache pas ici pour éviter de me faire prendre… et toi aussi apparemment. Mais tu n'as pas encore retrouvé ta raison…

Un grondement menaçant accompagnait les paroles et pour la première fois, Ichigo leva les yeux vers son agresseur.

Se tenait devant lui un magnifique loup-garou au pelage caramel et chocolat. Ses yeux avaient une intensité qui transpercèrent le plus jeune. Ses oreilles se rabattirent en avant, sa queue ne bougeait presque plus et ses poils étaient dressés, les babines retroussées sous l'attitude dominatrice de son aîné.

Immédiatement, Aïzen sentit la menace que pouvait représenter le jeune loup-garou devant lui. Il avait peur mais ne se laisserait pas dominer. Lui qui pensait passer une soirée à lire tranquillement attendant que la période du rut passe sans qu'il soit importuné, le voici avec sur les bras un magnifique loup au poil roux et au regard hypnotique.

Aïzen ne bougea pas, faisant comprendre au plus jeune qu'il ne se laisserait pas intimider et qu'il lui couperait la route.

Ichigo ramassa son corps sous lui et décida de sortir de ce lieu qui le fatiguait particulièrement. Sans laisser le temps de réaction vers son aîné, Ichigo sauta en bas de la tour, un jappement derrière lui fit comprendre que l'autre loup n'était pas très heureux de son comportement. Mais il voulait fuir et…

Ce fut comme une brûlure en lui, un désir violent qui l'empêchait de bouger. Le jeune homme se retrouva à quatre pattes, ses longues griffes s'enfonçant dans le sol en le labourant. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, il émit un long hurlement modulé, ses phéromones se répandirent dans l'atmosphère.

Mais au même moment un grondement sourd et furieux se fit entendre à côté de lui. Levant la tête, il croisa le regard furieux de l'autre loup. Ce dernier lui bondit dessus brutalement, Ichigo bondit sur lui instinctivement. Les deux loup-garous se griffèrent, mordirent, se projetèrent contre les murs, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Dressés sur leurs pattes, ils étaient aussi imposants de stature et de taille. Aïzen n'en revenait pas d'ailleurs. Il était le plus grand et le plus fort des loups et ce jeune là en imposait autant que lui.

Ichigo savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Son désir primitif était plus ou moins calmé avec la bataille qu'il avait engagé, mais il n'avait rien mangé, il avait été épuisé par sa longue course toute la journée et le loup en face de lui était plus fort que lui. Ichigo n'avait pas pensé cela : tombé un jour sur un adversaire plus puissant. Il était sans dute trop habitué à l'Académie où nul ne rivalisait avec lui… Mais, c'était certainement un homme du Goteï13 contre lequel il combattait.

\- Tu as eu ton compte ? Gronda l'autre loup. Tu vas cesser d'alerter les autres ?

Ichigo se laissa glisser lentement contre la paroi, vaincut par sa fatigue. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Voyant la faiblesse inexplicable du jeune loup, Aïzen bondit en avant et scruta, inquiet, la forme allongée et… définitivement à son goût. Il se pencha et demanda :

\- Petit… tu es malade ?

\- J'ai faim… j'ai rien mangé de la journée…

Aïzen soupira et marmonna entre ses dents :

\- Imbécile !

Mais Ichigo avait sombré dans le sommeil, épuisé par son stress, sa faim, sa fatigue physique et sa première transformation. Sosuke se laissa glisser contre la paroi à son tour et s'occupa seul de la conséquence de leur combat : un désir physique brûlant que le jeune homme avait déclenché malgré lui.

Aïzen se redressa alors qu'il reprenait sa forme humaine, c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de sa douleur à l'épaule. Le capitaine de la cinquième division fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur la blessure. La stupéfaction lui coupa le souffle. Il comprit qu'il était définitivement sous le sceau du jeune loup allongé plus loin.

L'incrédulité le clouait sur place. Pendant plus d'une centaine d'années, il avait échappé à toutes les attaques les plus invraisemblables, se cachant pour éviter de se faire marquer ou de marquer qui que se soit… refusant d'être esclave d'une relation amoureuse et le voilà qu'il était marqué du sceau définitif d'appartenance en tant que… _dominé_ !

Malgré lui, les yeux de Sosuke prirent une coloration particulière due à son nouveau statut _marié_. La colère, la frustration mélangées à une incrédulité totale face à la frêle silhouette effondrée quelques pas plus loin, étaient à leur comble. Ce n'était qu'un _gamin_ … et il avait réussit à le marquer à son insu… Il en aurait crier de rage.

Jamais plus, il ne pourrait choisir un quelconque partenaire à présent. Il devrait se contenter de _lui_ ! Voyant l'agitation du jeune homme Aïzen quitta les lieux, ne voulant pas révéler qui il était. Il lui faudrait du temps pour pouvoir accepter les nouvelles règles dues à sa nouvelle condition sociale. Le capitaine de la cinquième division disparut pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Comment allait-il faire face aux autres à présent ?

Ichigo se releva lentement. Il se sentait tellement faible à présent. Tout à coup, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, inquiet de se retrouver face à son adversaire d'une nuit. Mais personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur du temple des regrets. Le jeune homme quitta la tour en grimaçant… sa cheville avait doublé de volume. Toutefois, un poids avait quitté ses épaules et il se sentit brutalement beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement de venir ici pour échapper à la meute extérieure. Il se décida à rentrer chez ses parents pour se restaurer. Plus tard, il verrait à tête reposée ce qu'il ferait la prochaine nuit...

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Je pense aller très vite dans la publication de la FF, puisque je l'ai fini depuis un bail.

Comme je n'ai rien de spécial à dire d'autre, bonne lecture :3

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo rentra discrètement chez ses parents. Mais s'était sans compter sur Isshin pour réveiller l'ensemble de la maisonnée.

– Fils ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Figure-toi que la maison a été assaillie par de nombreuses shinigami et même des hommes. Tu as eu un beau succès... mais... tu ne sembles pas en avoir profité...

La voix d'Isshin devint songeuse en voyant l'état lamentable de ses vêtements, le pied gonflé plus que la normale et surtout la mine épuisé du jeune homme. Mazaki apparut dans le dos de son mari et s'écria affolée

– Ichigo ! Mais... mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'était censé être un moment pour...

– La copulation ? Demanda mi-figue, mi-raisin le jeune homme exténué.

Ce dernier avança en claudiquant lentement vers la cuisine.

– Mais c'est comme ça que fonctionne notre société Ichigo... Viens, je vais te soigner...

– Maman... je meurs de faim... j'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin, alors pitié... donne-moi quelque chose à grignoter ! J'irai me faire soigner juste après...

Le jeune homme se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard à table mangeant de bon appétit de la viande, des beignets, des fruits et de la viande... Mazaki avait relevé la jambe d'Ichigo et s'appliqua à le soigner avec du kidō curatif. Isshin interrogea le jeune homme sur sa nuit, intrigué par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son fils au petit jour.

– Je me suis battu ! Vous êtes content ? Déclara mécontent le jeune homme.

– Battu ? Répéta Mazaki curieuse. Contre qui ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tous ici voulais que tu finisses dans leurs pattes et non... se battre avec toi.

– Vraiment ? Et bien, il existe au moins un type qui n'a pas envie apparemment que je lui appartienne.

– Vraiment ? Fit Isshin en se grattant le menton.

– 'Pa... arrête de te faire des illusions ! Ton fils n'est pas la huitième merveille du monde... Maugréa Karin exaspéré par tout ce tintamarre dès le matin au petit-déjeuner.

Elle foudroya son frère du regard, responsable encore une fois des troubles causés dans cette maisonnée paisible la plupart du temps. Il y avait quand même le cas Isshin et son regard noir glissa vers son géniteur, exaspéré. Lui aussi était une calamité dans son genre !

– Merci maman... je vais aller me coucher maintenant. J'ai tellement sommeil...

Ichigo passa une main devant sa bouche et faillit piquer du nez. Isshin eut pitié de son fils et l'attrapa comme un sac de grain et monta les étages avec le roux sur l'épaule qui hurlait furieux. Une fois dans la chambre son père déclara avec beaucoup de tendresse.

– Dors Ichigo... Tu en as besoin. Ce soir, tu risques d'avoir encore une nuit très agitée. C'est presque comme si je souhaitais que tu reçoives la morsure. Mais tu es trop jeune encore...

Isshin quitta la pièce alors qu'Ichigo dormait déjà à point fermé. Ce dernier n'avait même pas entendu les paroles de son père.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke remit en place son haori et se recoiffa nerveusement. Ses pensées étaient toujours dirigées vers l'inconnu qui l'avait mordu. Qui était-il ? L'homme quitta enfin, la petite pièce d'eau qui était adjacente à son bureau et s'installa derrière ce dernier.

Ses doigts tambourinaient nerveusement la table en bois noir. Bientôt tout le monde serait au courant pour lui et cela l'agaça au plus au point. Enfin, maintenant plus personne ne viendrait le déranger pour... pour... sauf _lui_ ! Sosuke remonta ses lunettes et posa son visage entre ses mains. Pourquoi cette mésaventure lui était arrivée ?

Un coup discrètement frappé à la porte le fit sursauter et Aïzen se rendit compte qu'il était très nerveux. Pourtant, c'est d'une voix calme qu'il déclara

– Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et Gin Ichimaru apparut à la porte. Son fukutaïcho entra dans la pièce avec son éternel sourire de renard pour brutalement ouvrir les yeux. C'était rare d'avoir le privilège d'observer les yeux bleus azur de Gin.

– Taïcho ?

– Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire une quelconque remarque... Maugréa mécontent le capitaine de la cinquième division.

– Mais... mais... j'ai toujours cru que c'était vous qui marqueriez... pas que ce soit un déshonneur ou quoi que ce soit... essaya de se reprendre le fukutaïcho.

Gin agitait nerveusement les mains en croisant le regard polaire de son capitaine. Ce dernier replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Même si son attitude était toujours nonchalante, le pianotement de ses doigts sur son bureau quelques secondes plus tard ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Qui avait pu marquer Aïzen ? La couleur des yeux de son taïcho ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nouvelle condition et son nouveau parfum non plus... il appartenait maintenant à un autre loup ! Gin n'en revenait pas.

Un silence gêné s'installa et pour se donner une contenance, le fukutaïcho déclara

– J'ai envoyé le rapport à la première division comme vous me l'aviez demandé et je voulais vous signaler que je ne serais pas là ce matin, j'ai une réunion avec les autres fukutaïcho... et...

– J'ai ma propre réunion à la première division...

Gin approuva de la tête, resta figé quelques instants pour finalement sortir du bureau. Il resta un instant la main sur la poignée et se retourna et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Taïcho... je ne reconnais pas l'odeur... enfin... qui vous a mordu ?

– Cela ne te regarde en rien Gin...

Le ton mielleux le fit frissonner d'angoisse. L'albinos quitta les lieux très rapidement pour ne pas dire précipitamment. Gin se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en songeant qu'il avait été peut-être un peu trop téméraire.

°°0°0°°

Aïzen entra avec dignité au sein de la première division et gagna sa place en silence. Tous les visages étaient posés sur lui... incrédules. À l'intérieur, le sang de l'homme était en ébullition. Mais son sourire de sphinx ne laissait à personne imaginer l'agitation qui régnait en lui. Seul Byakuya Kuchiki l'ignora. Ce qui surprit quelque peu Sosuke qui aurait pensé qu'au moins sa nouvelle situation aurait sortit le jeune homme de sa réserve habituelle.

La réunion commença immédiatement, au grand soulagement d'Aïzen. Cette dernière fut très brève et finalement, se fut à la sortie que tous interrogèrent le capitaine de la cinquième division.

– Aïzen-kun... fit la voix d'Ukitake. Auriez-vous... trouver chaussure à votre pied finalement ?

L'expression même si elle n'était pas dite dans le but de se moquer de lui, fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. La voix de Kyouraku rétorqua songeuse.

– Je serai incapable de dire à qui appartient ce parfum... Le Sereitei cacherait-il un loup inconnu ?

– Finalement tu as trouvé ton maître... se moqua Kenpachi.

L'exception de toute la Soul Society dans tous les domaines... qui venait se foutre de lui. Aïzen respira intérieurement et se tourna tout sourire vers les autres capitaines.

– Je ne répondrai à aucune de vos questions... Après tout... ce genre de choses relèvent du domaine privé !

Et sans attendre, il quitta les lieux. Après tout, il n'avait à se justifier de rien et à personne... eux ne l'avaient pas fait pour certains... Et puis, cela n'entrait effectivement pas dans le cadre sa fonction de capitaine... juste de sa vie maritale. Rien que d'y songer... il sentait la colère monter. Puis, il se rendit soudain compte que lui-même ne savait pas qui l'avait mordu !

Il se repassa en mémoire les vêtements du jeune homme. Il portait une tenue normal de civil. Aïzen était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait ou non d'un shinigami. Tout au moins connaissait-il le temple des regrets qui brimait le reiatsu pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Sosuke se promit de faire le tour des divisions pour retrouver son mystérieux dominant.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo resta au lit toute la journée et lorsque sa mère vint le rejoindre, le jeune homme était fiévreux et sa jambe avait pris une dimension inquiétante. Il ne pouvait absolument pas marcher dans ces conditions. Mazaki se précipita vers Isshin et lui demanda de faire venir le médecin de la famille. Quelques shinigami, étudiants et professeurs se présentèrent à la porte mais, Mazaki fut intraitable, son fils était mal en point et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit vienne l'importuner.

Le reiatsu de la louve était suffisamment inquiétant pour décourager tout acte téméraire. Surtout lorsqu'ils croisèrent Isshin en chemin… Ils savaient tous que s'ils osaient attaquer la demeure Kurosaki, ils pouvaient déjà préparer leurs funérailles.

Ichigo lui était enfermé dans ses rêves où un loup avec un magnifique pelage et des yeux très chaud se posaient sur lui. La voix apaisante ne cessait de lui parler même s'il ne comprenait pas les paroles qui lui étaient adressées. Ichigo tendit la main pour le toucher mais, le loup disparaissait pour réapparaître un peu plus loin. Épuisé par ses propres rêves, Ichigo tomba dans l'inconscience.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke était nerveux. Il avait eu l'occasion de faire le tour de toutes les divisions mais, personne n'avait la fragrance qu'il recherchait. De plus, son dominant n'avait même pas cherché à le revoir, ce qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Si c'était pour le marquer et l'abandonner ensuite…

Aïzen jura entre ses dents et trouva un comportement d'irréaliste. Lui qui refusait toutes marques ou toutes relations… voilà qu'il avait l'impression de se conduire en jeune mariée abandonnée à l'autel ! Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et se tourna pour observer la pile de dossiers qu'il devait traiter le jour même. Mais son esprit fiévreux ne songeait qu'à une seule chose… son dominant !

Exaspéré, l'homme fit le tour de sa chaise et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il arracha presque le premier dossier comme s'il était responsable du silence du loup-garou… Sosuke avait déjà entendu parler de cette obsession viscéral pour celui ou celle avec lequel le sceau avait été posé.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de fariboles sentimentales parce que généralement, les loups qui se laissaient une telle empreinte se connaissaient et s'aimaient à la base… Même si, il y avait les critères de sélections qui rentraient en ligne de compte… S'était les sentiments et les liens qui unissaient les loups qui provoquaient cette morsure… et… et lui non !

Ses nuits, il ne faisait que penser à lui… et comme à chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur. Personne ne se trouvait à côté de lui. Sa frustration augmentait avec le temps qui s'écoulait. Il commençait à devenir fou. Mais une chose plaisait à Aïzen… C'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir et son dominant devait pâtir de cette situation autant que lui. Une chose était sur… Un jour où l'autre, il devrait revenir vers lui !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo rejoignit l'Académie une semaine plus tard. Tous affichaient un air de déception de n'avoir pu pouvoir toucher le jeune homme. Quant à Ichigo, il était heureux, il allait avoir quelques jours de répits… avant… que tout ne recommence. Quoique répit était un mot qui semblait l'avoir quitté depuis quelques temps.

Intérieurement, il se sentait agité. C'était comme une souffrance morale cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme avait toujours l'impression de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ses nuits étaient hantées par un loup aux couleurs caramel et chocolat. Et cette voix qui l'obsédait… il avait l'impression de devenir fou peu à peu.

Sans raison apparente, les nuits il se levait maintenant et se plaçait au point culminant d'où il se trouvait presque comme s'il essayait de percevoir les effluves de ce loup. Ses yeux se modifiaient peu à peu et se fut Renji qui l'interpella au cours d'un petit-déjeuner qu'ils prenaient avec tous ses amis à table.

– Ichigo… je te trouve étrange ces derniers temps…

– Vraiment ?

A part ses nuits agitées et une certaine frustration, il ne voyait pas en quoi son comportement avait changé. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le jeune homme qui rougit légèrement de toute cette attention soudaine. Quoiqu'il devrait être habitué mais, cette fois-ci c'était différent.

– Agité en fait…

– J'ai un peu de mal à dormir… c'est tout !

– Ichigo… Fit la vois douce d'Hinamori. Pourrais-tu me regarder s'il te plaît ?

Le roux tourna son visage vers la jeune femme et cette dernière se pencha au-dessus de la table et pris le menton d'Ichigo entre ses doigts fins. Ses yeux d'obsidiennes se mirent à observer intensément le regard du jeune homme et une expression de surprise s'affichait sur ses traits. Elle lâcha Ichigo et s'installa sur son siège pensive.

– Dit-moi Ichigo… ne te sens-tu pas… oppressé… comme attendant quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

La question le toucha droit au cœur et son expression ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la réponse. Hinamori enchaîna

– Le soir de ta première pleine lune… as-tu rencontré un loup ou une louve ?

Tous étaient suspendues aux lèvres des deux étudiants qui se faisaient face. Renji s'était figé sur sa chaise comprenant soudain où Momo voulait en venir. La gêne évidente du roux firent comprendre à chacun qu'Ichigo n'avait pas forcément passé une soirée très calme. L'étudiant finit par répondre à contrecœur.

– Oui… j'ai croisé un loup…

– Vraiment ? S'étonna Uzuru. Tu nous avais dit que tu étais enfermé chez tes parents tout le long de la pleine lune…

– En fait, pas la première nuit. J'ai passé mon temps à esquiver toute rencontre. Il y avait tellement de monde qui me poursuivait que… j'étais terrifié.

– Il faut dire que lorsque l'on s'échappe du deuxième étage de l'Académie par une fenêtre sans se tuer… il faut être vraiment désespéré. Remarqua Shouhei impassible.

Ichigo jouait maintenant nerveusement avec ses couverts, alors que tous fixaient le jeune homme intensément. Hinamori reprit

– Donc, tu as croisé un loup… et que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête nerveusement pour ensuite déclarer pensif

– Nous nous sommes battus… Il voulait m'empêcher de hurler… et tout ce que je faisais sembler beaucoup l'énerver…

– Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? Demanda Rukia.

– Non… aucune idée… il était déjà sous sa forme de loup lorsque nous nous sommes croisés.

– Il était comment ? Insista cette dernière.

– Comme un loup-garou… Fit Ichigo qui ne voyait pas quel détail donner. De la même taille que moi à peu près.

Tous se regardèrent et évaluèrent Ichigo pour essayer de s'imaginer le jeune homme avec sa taille de loup… généralement, ils prenaient tous dix centimètres environ. C'était donc, un loup-garou qui devait être de petite taille. Ichigo tracasser demanda nerveusement

– Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes vos questions ?

– Tu n'as pas remarqué que ta couleur d'yeux avaient changé Ichigo ? Demanda Hinamori.

– Non…

– On dit souvent, fit Rukia songeuse, que les loups qui donnent le sceau ou qui le reçoivent, sont agités et obsédés par leur compagnon. Une sorte d'amour absolu et obsessionnel. Mais peu de personnes en parlent car généralement, les loups qui s'accordent se fameux sceau, sont des loups qui se connaissent et s'aiment et ont décidé de s'offrir la marque. As-tu une morsure sur l'épaule ?

Ichigo réfléchit et à part des égratignures et sa cheville mais qui n'avait aucun rapport avec sa rencontre avec le loup-garou.

– Non… aucune !

– Donc, c'est toi qui a donné ta marque et c'est toi le dominant…

– Mon pauvre Ichi… Tu as donné ta marque à un inconnu et tu ne peux plus rien changer.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Fit Ichigo anxieux et stressé tout à coup.

Il connaissait la réponse, mais l'évidence l'horrifiait.

– Ça veut dire que tu es marié… et que tu ne sais pas à qui. Qu'il t'es impossible de revenir en arrière et que ce loup sera ton seul et unique compagnon pour le restant de tes jours !

Renji avait dit ses paroles presque avec rage. La rancœur et la frustration se bataillaient dans le fond de ses yeux. Son éviction du cœur d'Ichigo le bouleversait au plus au point. Il attrapa son plateau et quitta la table dans un mouvement de colère. Ichigo voulu le retenir mais, Rukia l'interrompit

– Laisse-le !

– Pourquoi ? Demanda contrarié le jeune homme.

– Il t'aime et depuis longtemps… Il voulait… il voulait que vous soyez ensemble. Alors, d'apprendre ça et avec un inconnu, ça doit lui donner un coup au moral.

Tous quittèrent la table en silence. Et Ichigo resta un moment seul à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était produit. S'il avait su ce qu'il lui serait arrivé, il aurait demandé à Renji de le marquer. Sa sortie le bouleversait profondément. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonné. Un frisson glacé le parcouru et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il gagna ses premiers cours.

°°0°0°°

La prochaine pleine lune arrivait à grand pas et Sosuke était presque à moitié fou. Il avait du avouer au Soutaïcho qu'il était incapable de dire qui était son dominant, à sa plus grande honte. Qu'il le recherchait mais que jusqu'à présent aucune de ses recherche n'avaient abouti.

– Avez-vous réellement chercher partout… Aïzen-Taïcho ?

– Absolument… Maugréa le capitaine de la cinquième division pensif.

Un petit silence plana et le Soutaïcho demanda

– Même à l'Académie ?

Sosuke releva brutalement la tête et observa Yama-jii comme s'il était devenu fou.

– Comment un étudiant pourrais-me toucher ?

– Il en existe de très fort… voir même des génies… et il y en a deux actuellement dans cette Académie. Hitsugaya Toshiro et Ichigo Kurosaki…

– Kurosaki ? Comme Isshin Kurosaki ?

– C'est son fils… Le capitaine de la dixième division a plusieurs enfants…

– C'est impossible ! Réfuta Aïzen anxieux subitement.

Jamais il n'acceptera d'être dans la même famille qu'Isshin. Certes, il faisait partit de la plus haute noblesse du Sereitei, voir qu'il devait être certainement le plus haut dignitaire représenter dans le Goteï13, mais… il essaya d'imaginer Isshin jeune et un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut.

Puis, il se calma… cela ne pouvait pas être lui, et même tout génie que pouvait être ses étudiants… il avait une chance sur un million que ce soit son fils. Et encore moins de chance que ce soit un étudiant tout court !

Yama-jii déclara soudainement

– Un exercice a été programmé à l'Académie… Aïzen Taïcho. Et je vous ai placé à la tête de cet exercice. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau. Il aura lieux juste après la prochaine pleine lune. D'ici là… essayez de retrouver votre dominant ou vous risquez fort de devenir fou !

Sosuke écouta d'une oreille distraite les remarques du Soutaïcho et il finit par quitter les lieux abasourdis. Et si son dominant était parmi les étudiants… il ne s'en remettrait jamais. C'est avec angoisse qu'il voyait surgir la prochaine pleine lune mais, surtout que les propos de Yama-jii s'avèrent exact concernant les élèves de l'Académie. D'autant qu'il se souvint brutalement que… qu'il lui avait parut jeune… Aïzen laissa échapper un gémissement.

Le capitaine de la cinquième division entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte. S'il s'agissait d'un élève de l'Académie, il le tuerait… ni plus, ni moins ! Gin suivait son capitaine et son agitation de plus en plus prononcée ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La nervosité de son capitaine avait affecté toute la division. Il était plus que temps qu'Aïzen trouve son dominant….

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui pensent à me mettre une review et merci à Elaelle :D (je ne sais toujours pas répondre aux reviews invités). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :3

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo décida de rentrer chez lui pour la pleine lune. Tous maintenant savaient à l'Académie qu'Ichigo avait un compagnon, donc tous l'ignoraient superbement. Tous les étudiants étaient d'autant plus énervé, qu'Ichigo ne savait même pas à qui il avait fait sa marque. Chacun y était allé de son petit commentaire. Le plus populaire étant qu'il s'était donné à un loup de troisième zone.

Le jeune homme avait reçut quelques quolibets. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le blessait le plus… C'était le comportement de Renji qui l'ignorait totalement. Pire… il le considérait comme un paria et ses amis évitaient maintenant Ichigo estimant que s'était lui le responsable de toute cette situation.

Le roux arriva en début d'après-midi chez lui. Sa mine renfrognée n'encouragea personne à entamer une conversation. Toutefois Mazaki rejoignit son fils sur la terrasse du jardin, où le jeune homme s'était réfugié.

– Ichigo… que se passe t-il ?

– … Maman…

– Oui ?

Le bruissement des feuilles vint couper le silence gêné du jeune homme.

– N'ai pas peur de te confier à moi… Tu sais très bien que je porterai aucun jugement…

– C'est pas facile à dire…

– Prend ton temps… Je vais préparer un thé… tu en veux un ?

Ichigo se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il cherchait fiévreusement ses mots et lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas autre que celui de sa mère, il se replia sur lui-même.

– Que t'arrive t-il fils ?

– Cela ne te regarde pas…

– Si… un peu…

– Non !

Le ton vif surpris Isshin. La voix douce de Mazaki se fit entendre

– Isshin ne soit pas si…

Mais le père du jeune homme arborait maintenant une mine préoccupée. Mazaki demanda à son mari curieuse

– Quelque chose te tracasse ?

– Je ne serais y mettre un mot… C'est comme s'il y avait une évidence que je n'arrive pas à cerner.

– Que nous chantes-tu là ?

– Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si… c'était mon instinct qui s'éveillait pour me dire quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à définir de quoi il s'agit exactement. Et c'est depuis qu'Ichigo est arrivé ici. C'est pour cette raison que je me demandais…

Mazaki se tourna vers son fils et l'observa attentivement. Chose qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis un certain temps. Ichigo étant suffisamment débrouillard pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas à son sujet. La rousse s'installa doucement près du jeune homme et observa attentivement son regard.

– Tu as une marque ? Demanda simplement Mazaki.

– Non…

– Mais tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit ?

– Non…

Isshin observa sa femme et son fils. C'était quoi cette discussion dont il se sentait exclue. Mazaki reprit

– Tu souffres beaucoup ?

– Haï…

– Que se passe t'il à la fin ?

– Ichigo a marqué un loup mais ne sait pas de qui il s'agit !

Isshin se tourna vers son fils stupéfait et brutalement les effluves du parfum de son fils le frappèrent ses sens olfactifs. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise et sa mâchoire se décrocha pour finalement éclater d'un rire monstrueux qui l'amenèrent aux larmes. Ichigo fou de rage se redressa et menaça son père

– Arrête de rire vieux débile ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si drôle !

– Moi si…

Et Isshin s'étrangla à nouveau en posant ses yeux sur son fils. Ichigo fou furieux quitta les lieux alors que Mazaki essayait de le calmer et tançait son mari sur son comportement puéril. Le jeune homme s'enferma dans sa chambre en prenant soin de faire vibrer le shoji.

Il tuerait son père un de ces jours… il s'en fit la promesse. Le roux se mit à arpenter sa chambre. Son cerveau essayait de mettre un nom, une image mais rien… bon sang et le soir même, il allait y avoir la prochaine pleine lune… Qui était… Un coup bref sur le montant de la porte coulissante le fit sursauter. La voix d'Isshin rieuse se fit entendre.

– Dégage ! Siffla Ichigo

– Je sais _qui_ est ton dominé…

Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre plus vite. Il était étreint par l'angoisse et en même temps par l'excitation. C'est d'un geste vif qu'il fit glisser la porte. Ses yeux se baissèrent pour croiser Isshin et Mazaki assis en seiza. Même si une lueur amusée était encore visible dans le regard de son père, ce dernier semblait vouloir discuter sérieusement.

– Comment peux-tu le connaître alors que tu n'as aucune description…

– Ton odeur Ichigo…

– Mon odeur ?

– Bien sur, celui qui appose sa marque laisse une partie de son parfum sur celui qu'il domine en marque justement de territoire. Et pratiquement tous les jours, je croise ton mari…

– Il est dans ta division ? Demanda Ichigo d'une voix blanche.

– Non… même pas !

– Nous pouvons entrer Ichigo ? Interrogea Mazaki.

– Oui… Oui…

Le jeune homme se recula et laissa ses parents s'installer dans son salon personnel.

– Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici ! Remarqua Isshin.

– Y'a à peine un mois ! Rétorqua son fils se souvenant comment son père l'avait soulevé comme un sac de sable.

Isshin rit doucement tandis qu'Ichigo le pressait

– Alors, de qui s'agit-il ? Comment peux-tu le connaître s'il n'est pas de ta division ?

– Parce ce qu'il s'agit d'un autre capitaine de division…

– Pardon ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo n'avaient jamais été aussi grands ouverts.

– Comment ? Qui…

– Qui est-il ?

Isshin ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement en songeant à Aïzen Sosuke qui était très agité ces derniers temps contrairement à ses habitudes nonchalantes.

– Il s'agit du très enviable partit d'Aïzen Sosuke… capitaine de la cinquième division…

Ichigo cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et il posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour voir si elle était toujours intacte.

– C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda le jeune homme.

– Non… J'avais perçut tes effluves mais je m'étais dit que j'étais trop préoccupé par toi et tes problèmes de harcèlements… alors, j'ai repoussé cette éventualité. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu n'as pas de marques etc… le seul qui possède ton odeur c'est Aïzen ! Ça ne fait aucun doute pour moi.

– Mais… mais… il est le loup-garou le plus… puissant

– C'est peut-être aussi pour cela que je n'ai pas voulu y croire non plus. Mais c'est très drôle ! Aïzen Sosuke le plus puissant capitaine du Goteï13 se faire piéger par un gamin qui n'est pas encore sortit de l'Académie.

– J'en sors dans quatre mois !

– Au fait… tu sais qu'elle sera ton affectation ?

Ichigo marmonna entre ses dents

– Comme je suis nul en kidō, ils ont décidé que je serai affecté à la onzième division…

– Vraiment ?

– Oui… à moins que je m'améliore… mais ils ont peu d'espoir et moi aussi !

Ichigo plongea la tête la première entre ses bras qui avaient eux-même échoué sur la table basse.

– Soit pas si défaitiste… et puis… maintenant tu peux demander à ton dominé… c'est un champion du kidō…

Isshin éclata de rire alors qu'Ichigo attrapait la table basse pour la fracasser sur son père. Mazaki regardait son fils et demanda

– Comment as-tu fait pour mater un des plus grand loups du Goteï13 ?

– Moi aussi je me pose la question… déclara Isshin

– Dehors ! Hurla Ichigo énervé. Je ne veux plus rien entendre et ça va encore dégénéré avec papa… alors dehors.

Les parents du roux quittèrent la chambre penauds et Ichigo se laissa glisser sur le sol anéantis. Comment avait-il pu dominer Aïzen Sosuke ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net… son père devait se tromper ou quelque chose. Toutefois, il ne pouvait plus rester les bras croisés, sa survie mentale en dépendait !

Ichigo descendit en fin d'après-midi où il mangea de bon appétit. Il avait passé une partit de son temps à dormir et il se sentait en excellente forme. Le jeune homme percevait les subtils changements qui s'opéraient déjà en lui. Voulant rester seul au cours de sa transformation, Ichigo s'enferma dans sa chambre. Plus prévoyant que la fois précédente, il retira ses waraji et enfila des vêtements un peu plus amples prévu pour les changements de leurs corps.

Le jeune homme s'allongea à terre lorsqu'il sentit ses os craqués et il s'attendait au pire… mais à sa surprise, même s'il souffrait de sa transformation, elle fut largement moins pénible que la première fois. Lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, Ichigo mesurait pas loin de deux mètres, son instinct le poussa à quitter la demeure à la recherche de sa moitié.

Isshin et Mazaki avaient entendu les gémissements de douleurs d'Ichigo. C'était le lot de tout nouveau loup-garou mais lorsqu'il le virent sauter de l'étage dans le jardin, les deux loups restèrent stupéfaits. Ils comprenaient enfin pourquoi Aïzen Sosuke avait été dominé par leur fils et pourquoi leur fils semblait souffrir autant… de sa transformation.

°°0°0°°

Aïzen observait la cour de sa division. Gin se retira sans ajouter un mot. Il trouva son capitaine étrangement calme, ce qui contrastait avec les derniers jours plutôt chaotiques vécu précédemment.

Sosuke se retourna pour voir si la porte était effectivement bien fermée. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pour une fois, il n'était pas pressé de quitter son bureau. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Le capitaine de la cinquième division retira ses lunettes et repoussa ses cheveux. Il attendit patiemment que son corps prennent la forme définitive de loup-garou pour sortir enfin des locaux de la cinquième division.

Ses yeux avaient un couleur sombre pourtant des particules dorées s'y étaient glissées donnant un étonnant regard changeant au loup. Malgré lui, et plus parce que ses instincts le poussaient à agir ainsi, Aïzen bondit dans la nuit et décida de retourner dans le temple des regrets. Il savait qu'il serait rejoint par son dominant.

Il se déplaçait rapidement et avec une grâce de prédateur qui rendait ses mouvements irréels. Ses pieds touchaient à peine les tuiles sur lequel il prenait appuis pour se propulser. Aïzen croisa quelques loup-garou qui fixait la stature impressionnante du capitaine de la cinquième division qu'il voyait peu sous sa forme de loup.

A peine arrivé à mi-chemin que quelque chose fondit sur Sosuke. Une effluve qui le captiva au point qu'il s'arrêta dans sa course. Immédiatement, il chercha d'où pouvait provenir cette essence entêtante. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis presque un mois. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent malgré lui. Il jura intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il exercer cette fascination sur lui ? Ce ne devait-il pas être l'inverse ?

Les deux loups s'observèrent intensément. Ichigo avait le cœur qui allait sortir de sa poitrine. Pourtant, il recula. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dominer ce loup. Il ne le voulait tout simplement pas. Et sans que l'on puisse deviner son geste, Ichigo quitta les lieux laissant fou de rage l'autre loup.

Comment se morveux pouvait-il le rejeter de cette façon ? Sosuke sentit la rage le submerger, il bondit à la recherche de ce loup roux qui le l'abandonnait une nouvelle fois. A sa surprise ce dernier était d'une rapidité peu commune. Seul Kuchiki pouvait se targuer d'aller aussi vite habituellement. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui…

Les yeux d'Aïzen parcouraient le corps du loup qui le fuyait et il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Sans conteste, le loup était puissant et c'était son immaturité qui le faisait fuir. Il n'était pas sur lui-même de pouvoir lui faire face sans y laisser quelques plumes. Il avait absolument besoin de savoir qui il était…

Et c'est en utilisant un sort de restriction qu'il le captura. Ichigo échoua lourdement sur le sol. L'herbe humide avait à peine amortie le choc. Le roux gronda. Comment avait-il osé le ligoté ?

– Enfin je te tiens… Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Ne m'as tu pas choisit ?

Mais Ichigo était occupé à se redresser.

– Inutile tu ne pourras pas te défaire de tes liens…

Le roux ne l'écoutait pas, il concentra tout son reiatsu sur ses liens et brisa son enchaînement et s'est fou furieux qui bondit sur Aïzen. Qui s'esquiva à la dernière seconde, et à sa surprise le loup pourtant massif ne bascula pas et fit une torsion hallucinante avec son buste et ses hanches. C'était un tueur !

Sosuke le prit enfin au sérieux et fit face avec sang-froid à ce loup-garou déchaîné. Le combat entre eux fut une nouvelle fois très rude. Il dura une partit de la nuit et c'est Ichigo qui bloqua sur le sol le capitaine de la cinquième division, prouvant une bonne fois pour toute qu'il le dominait par sa puissance et non par accident et il enfonça une nouvelle fois ses dents dans son épaule. Le loup émit un grognement de douleur et Aïzen se soumit à contrecœur la queue entre ses jambes et les oreilles basses, l'attitude passive.

Ichigo se redressa et quitta les lieux mais, la voix agressive de l'autre loup le retint

– Pourquoi refuses-tu de t'accoupler avec moi ? Tu m'as marqué par deux fois…

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers Aïzen et rétorqua

– Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'amine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je cherche à te dominer… Quand à m'accoupler avec toi, c'est impossible…

– Pourquoi ?

Ichigo se tourna brutalement et lui demanda

– Je ne sais même pas comment tu te nommes…

– Moi non plus… Tu ne me connais réellement pas ? Aïzen fut surpris et une certaine angoisse l'étreignit concernant les origines du loup. Je suis Sosuke Aïzen

– Et je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki…

Et sans laisser le temps à l'homme de lui répondre, le loup disparut. Aïzen resta stupéfait et sentit en lui la rage le submerger. Un long hurlement monta en lui. Le loup-garou rentra chez lui furieux son reiatsu était tellement sombre que peu osèrent s'approcher de lui.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo fut peu ennuyer les jours qui suivirent. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre à l'Académie. Tous se moquèrent de lui et sur le fait qu'il se retrouve marier avec un loup de troisième zone. Mais Ichigo n'écoutait pas. Il s'avoua enfin avoir été fasciné par celui qui était lier à lui maintenant. Sa peur de lui ne provenait pas de sa puissance mais plus parce qu'il était terriblement séduisant et… mature !

Mais comment lui expliquer cela ? Il n'avait aucune expérience, il avait peur d'être gauche et faire n'importe quoi. Et s'il se moquait de lui ? Il n'aimerait pas du tout… en fait, c'était ça qui l'effrayait plus que tout. C'était qu'il puisse le blesser dans ses sentiments. Il l'aimait… Il savait qu'en apposant sa marque et par deux fois les liens étaient maintenant indéfectibles. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et à prendre une couleur cognac. Ses pensées se trouvèrent projetées vers son loup et un désir puissant l'étreignit.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Le matin de son retour en cour fut agité. Surpris le jeune homme s'approcha de ses anciens amis qui maintenant ne lui adressaient plus la parole qu'en de rares occasions.

– Que se passe t-il ?

Hinamori lui répondit excitée

– Un capitaine va venir dans deux jours pour nous faire exécuter une exercice dans le monde humain.

– Vraiment ?

Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre sourdement et il demanda mal à l'aise.

– Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

– D'Aïzen Sosuke ! Rétorqua Renji en le toisant du regard.

Ichigo était devenu blême. Il savait que tous seraient à ce moment là qu'il était… Le jeune homme reprit son souffle. A moins qu'il manque le cours ? C'était impossible, c'était un des examens principaux qui sanctionnait ses derniers cours. Il ne pourrait pas esquiver. Ichigo quitta le groupe en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait rencontrer Aïzen avant… qu'ils discutent sérieusement ensemble.

Il allait sécher les cours de l'après-midi pour le rencontrer. Sans plus faire attention au groupe derrière lui, il se dirigea vers la salle de cours où il participerait à ceux de kidō. Renji demanda à Hinamori

– Tu sais qu'elle mouche l'a piqué ?

– Aucune idée… mais, il ne semblait pas dans son assiette…

Renji fronça les sourcils…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo entra dans le bureau de son père une fois que Rangiku fut enfin décidé de transmettre l'information qu'il l'attendait dans la cour. Isshin sortit inquiet

– Quelque chose ne va pas Ichigo ?

– Papa… j'ai besoin de rencontrer Aïzen…

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il vient à l'Académie et que tous sauront pour nous…

– Et quel mal y a t'il ? Enfin tous pourront savoir que…

– Ecoute, j'ai pas le temps de m'expliquer avec toi maintenant… fait moi rencontrer Aïzen, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

Isshin observa son fils qui était très déterminé. Tous observaient le jeune homme qui portait l'uniforme de l'Académie et soupira

– Tu aurais pu mettre un uniforme de shinigami…

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps et je n'ai toujours pas le temps. Je l'attends là où a eu lieu notre dernière rencontre !

– Et c'est ?

– Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

– Tss ! Comment veux-tu que je sach…

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires après que tu auras transmis ce message.

Ichigo quitta les lieux et Isshin se gratta son menton pensif. La voix de Rangiku demanda

– Je peux vous aider Taïcho ?

– Non, non merci Rangiku-chan… je vais rendre visite… à un ami…

– Kisuke-san ?

Isshin glissa un leger regard en coin à sa fukutaïcho trop curieuse et ne répondit pas. Sans un mot, il disparut au grand dam de rangiku qui ne pourrait pas se mettre un nouveau potin sous la dent.

°°0°0°°

Aïzen était plongé dans ses colonnes de chiffre quand un coup sec à la porte lui fit lever son visage de la page bien remplie. Il s'agissait de Gin et de… A cette idée, Aïzen soupira et déclara

– Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gin qui déclara d'une voix monocorde

– Kurosaki-Taïcho aimerait s'entretenir avec vous…

Sosuke aurait du s'y attendre après tout. Il déclara d'une voix lasse

– Qu'il entre et je ne veux pas que nous soyons dérangé !

– Haï Taïcho !

Gin était surpris par la demande de son capitaine et quitta les lieux pour laisser la place à l'impressionnant capitaine de la dixième division. Lorsque la porte se referma sur le fukutaïcho, Isshin salua Aïzen et ce dernier répliqua

– Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu me rends visite Kurosaki… Taïcho…

– Non… c'est pour mon fils !

Sosuke releva un sourcil surpris.

– Il a quitté les cours pour venir à ta rencontre. Comme il ne peut pas venir jusqu'ici à moins de se faire grandement remarquer, il m'a demandé de jouer les entremetteurs…

– Qui te dis que j'irai…

– Ne joue pas avec moi Aïzen- _kun_ … Je sais que tu portes le sceau de mon fils et il semble même que son influence soit plus présente qu'il y a un mois.

– Il n'a pas voulu me parler, il y a moins d'une semaine ! Répliqua sèchement Aïzen. Pourquoi j'accéderai à sa demande ?

– Parce qu'il est jeune et qu'il est certainement dépassé par ce qui arrive… tout comme toi je présume. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te blesser par son comportement. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Isshin allait quitter les lieux lorsque la voix basse d'Aïzen demanda

– Où ?

– Il a dit «Je l'attends là où a eu lieu notre dernière rencontre». Je suppose que tu sais où cela se situe ?

Sosuke hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Isshin eut un petit sourire et quitta la cinquième division. En espérant qu'Aïzen ne soit pas trop intransigeant avec Ichigo… mais ça, cela ne le concernait plus. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, jamais Ichigo n'aurait rencontrer Aïzen. Il ne savait pas comment cela avait-il pu se produire… mais c'est la pire chose qui soit arrivé à son fils, c'était certain. Même si tous appréciaient le capitaine de la cinquième division, c'était loin d'être son cas.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke quitta discrètement sa division. Gin avait reçut l'ordre de rester à son poste durant sa courte absence. Que lui voulait ce morveux ? Le rendre fou une nouvelle fois ? Enfin, cette fois-ci, ils pourraient au moins discuter sans risquer de s'égorger.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Comme promis, je vous envoie le chapitre suivant rapidement... Merci à Elaelle de m'encourager et AngelX28 pour ses remerciements :) Donc, les aventures d'Ichigo continuent pour le meilleur et pour le pire... mouahahahaha... *kof, kof, kof*

Bonne lecture :3

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo attendait nerveusement dans la prairie se situant près du Sereitei. L'endroit était tranquille et cerné par la forêt. Il serait peu probable qu'ils soient dérangés. Un reiatsu puissant se manifesta soudain derrière lui. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas perçut jusque là. Ichigo se retourna lentement et croisa un regard chocolat caché derrière des lunettes. L'homme était plutôt grand comparé à lui. Il était séduisant sans pour autant être un tombeur au grand soulagement d'Ichigo.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte que son vis-à-vis le dévisageait de la même manière. Le roux se sentait mal à l'aise par cet examen minutieux. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Finalement se fut Sosuke qui demanda moqueur

– Tu te décides enfin à me parler ?

– Oui…

Aïzen entendit à peine la réponse.

– Que voudrais-tu me dire que tu ne m'ais déjà dit ?

– Beaucoup de choses mais pour l'instant… je voulais te voir parce que… tu viens à l'Académie…

Le capitaine de la cinquième division haussa les sourcils et attendit la suite patient. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, il le convoquait à ce sujet.

– C'est vrai ?

– Si cela a été annoncé, c'est probablement vrai…

Le ton d'Aïzen était de miel. Ichigo fronça les sourcils contrarié. L'homme en face de lui se moquait-il de lui ?

– Cela te gênerait que l'on découvre que nous sommes mariés ?

– Haï…

Sosuke fit un effort sur lui-même pour se calmer et accuser le choc. C'était la meilleur… c'était lui qui devait… Ce gamin allait le rendre dingue.

– Il n'y a pas un moyen pour que… que tous ignorent que nous sommes… ensemble ?

– Ensemble ? Aïzen ricana, cela doit-être une plaisanterie ?

Il traversa l'espace qui les séparaient et attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules.

– A part le fait que tu m'as mordu par deux fois, il n'existe rien entre nous car tu refuses de me toucher ou d'avoir une quelconque relation avec moi ! Alors maintenant… tu viens me demander… de faire en sorte que personne ne soit au courant même pour ce lien qui nous unit pour le restant de nos jours ? Tu te fous de moi ?

– Tu n'auras pas honte de moi ?

– Pardon ?

Aïzen était incrédule et il était sûr d'avoir mal compris. Ce morveux avait pitié de lui ? Ichigo dévisageait sérieusement le plus vieux et déclara gauchement

– Je n'ai… jamais eu de flirt avec qui que se soit. J'ai toujours préféré me battre. Et… je ne suis pas doué avec les relations avec les autres. En ce moment tous mes amis m'ont tourné le dos…

Cela coûtait à Ichigo de l'avouer, mais cela faisait extrêmement plaisir à Aïzen. Toutefois, il ne voyait pas bien où cette conversation allait les mener.

– Et cela te contrarie ?

– Je ne peux rien y faire… marmonna Ichigo.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Ichigo avait posé son front sur l'épaule de Sosuke. Deux bras l'entouraient et il se sentait bien… Jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse en prenant conscience de la promiscuité dans lequel, il se trouvait.

– Aïzen… taïcho…

– Sosuke !

Ichigo était écarlate et voulu se détacher mais le capitaine de la cinquième division n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lâcher. Un fin sourire éclaira son visage. Ichigo était hypnotisé par son regard et sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte ses yeux changèrent de couleur entraînant le changement dans celui de son compagnon. Quelque chose se passa entre eux sans avoir besoin de paroles, juste un puissant sentiment d'appartenance l'un à l'autre. D'être avec la bonne personne, mu par la même passion.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Ichigo attira à lui le visage de Sosuke et caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes pour se muer en quelques secondes en un baiser à pleine bouche, exigeant parce qu'Aïzen avait attendu suffisamment longtemps. De tenir ce corps entre ses bras était ce qu'il recherchait depuis la morsure.

Toutefois, en voyant le regard légèrement effrayés d'Ichigo, il recula. Se n'était pas dans ces habitudes mais, rien n'était normal dans sa relation avec ce gamin.

– Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure _Ichigo_ …

Ce dernier rougit légèrement devant l'utilisation de son prénom sans particule, indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une relation intime, Aïzen reprit

– Non… je n'ai pas honte de toi ! Tu m'as vaincu par deux fois et… Pour quelle raison j'aurai honte ?

– P… parce ce que je suis à l'Académie…

Là, Ichigo venait de marquer un point. Cela fit monter brutalement sa tension et le roux, le remarqua immédiatement.

– Alors… alors si tu veux que je sois malade ou bien…

– Hors de question !

– Mais…

– Tu seras un élève de dernière année comme les autres ! Et puis, cela va finir par se savoir un jour ou l'autre. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Au fait… quelle division te sera attribuée ?

– La onzième… fit dans un souffle le jeune homme.

Sosuke haussa un sourcil surpris. Qu'est ce qu'Ichigo allait faire à la onzième division ? Ichigo sembla lire dans ses pensées et il marmonna honteux

– Je suis nul en kidō

Aïzen ouvrit la mâchoire et la referma. Il se recula pour observer le jeune homme et lui demanda

– Pourquoi Yama-jii te considère comme génie alors ?

– Peut-être parce ce que j'ai atteint le bankaï quelques jours après avoir intégré l'Académie en moins de trois jours en fait !

Aïzen ouvrit la bouche et la referma une nouvelle fois sous l'effet de la surprise. Même lui, n'avait pas eu son bankaï aussi vite. C'était quoi ce gamin ?

– Et tu es nul en kidō ?

– C'est pas la peine de continuer d'enfoncer le clou ! Si tu voulais un vrai génie c'est Toshiro que tu aurais du rencontrer ! Il est bon en kidō et il a aussi son bankaï !

– Il a aussi atteint le bankaï également ?

Là, Sosuke était impressionné. Ichigo voyant la pointe d'admiration qu'avait eu son mari pour Toshiro, se sentit jaloux et vexé. Pourtant, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il demanda d'une voix neutre

– Alors… je serai présent pour l'exercice…

– J'en serai heureux… Et viens me voir dans ma division… ne laisse pas trop de temps s'écouler, n'attend pas forcément la pleine lune.

– Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux à l'Académie…

– Je ferai en sorte que tu rejoignes ma division

– Pas question !

Cette fois-ci Ichigo était furieux. C'était quoi cette manie qu'avait les gens à vouloir le manipuler. Déjà son père voulait qu'il rejoigne la dixième division et maintenant Sosuke qui voulait qu'il rejoigne la cinquième division… Et si ça lui plaisait à lui de partir à la onzième ? Sosuke fronça les sourcils et déclara brièvement

– Qu'est ce qui peut te choquer dans le fait que tu rejoignes ma division… se serait plus simple pour nous deux…

– Pas question ! Je refuse ! Mon père essaye de me diriger et à peine j'arrive à sortir de sa domination, c'est toi qui veut me faire intégrer ta division… pas question ! J'irai à la onzième !

Ichigo tapa dans un caillou et foudroya du coin de l'œil Aïzen qui soupirait exaspéré.

– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

– Oui… mais…

Le jeune homme se posta devant Sosuke et se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le regarda droit dans les yeux furieux

– Tu n'es pas moi _Sosuke_ !

Les deux hommes s'observaient intensément. Finalement, Aïzen répliqua

– Comme tu le souhaites, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après…

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il se sentait anxieux, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il allait partir sans un mot. Mais une main retint son bras, surpris Ichigo tourna son visage et croisa le visage si sérieux d'Aïzen.

– Ne me fuis pas !

Aucun des traits du roux ne bougea. Seuls les yeux du jeune homme prirent une légère teinte phosphorescente. L'atmosphère était à nouveau chargée d'une certaine tension. Ichigo fit un léger mouvement qui le libéra et quitta les lieux. Que pouvait-il dire à Aïzen ? Il se l'avoua à lui-même, Sosuke était vraiment impressionnant. Comment avait-il fait pour le vaincre et par deux fois ? Il se sentait tellement misérable à côté de lui. Alors pour être tous les jours à côté de lui pour se sentir écrasé par la stature d'Aïzen, il ne le supporterait pas. Il préférait aller à la onzième division.

Aïzen quitta les lieux quelques secondes plus tard. Son cœur battait furieusement sous la consternation. Il l'aurait étrangler encore un petit peu. Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Il traversa sa division d'un pas vif, la mine sombre. Il trouva son fukutaïcho en pleine discussion avec Hisagi Shouhei. Que venait-il faire là ? Il passa à côté des jeune gens encore plus furieux. Il détestait la jeunesse et il en claqua sa porte. Il allait voir se morveux… au demeurant très à son goût ! Non… c'était juste la morsure qui le faisait penser comme cela et rien d'autre. Et dire que tous allaient bientôt savoir qu'il était lier avec… avec un avorton !

Ses yeux se souvinrent combien son regard pouvait être chaleureux… tout comme ses baisers. Il donnait tout, le genre de personne sans concession. Même s'il avait eu peur, il n'hésitait pas à le défier et ses yeux… Aïzen laissa chuter son front contre le mur en face de lui et tapota ce dernier à plusieurs reprise contre la surface rêche. Il était devenu fou… de son regard. Fasciné, envoûté, hanté par ses yeux si expressifs. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareille punition ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo encore une fois avait été mis au banc de élèves et il se sentait bien seul. Mais qu'importait après tout. L'étudiant écoutait les dernières consignes que donnaient leur professeur principal avant l'entrée du capitaine de la cinquième division et de son fukutaïcho. Comment allait réagir les étudiants en se rendant compte des liens qui l'unissait à Aïzen Sosuke ? De plus, Ichigo ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur entrevue dans la prairie. Et… son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée de le revoir une nouvelle fois. Le terme excité serait plus exact.

Les groupes avaient été fait, et le jeune homme se retrouvait avec Momo et Uzuru. Ces derniers n'hésitèrent pas à lui parler quand le groupe former par Rukia, Renji et Shouhei s'éloigna.

– Pourquoi faire semblant ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix lasse.

– Je suis désolée Ichigo… Tu sais, tu… enfin, moi aussi comme beaucoup d'autres certainement convoitions la place que tu as donné à un.. à un… homme qui n'est qu'un shinigami de dernière zone.

– Tu crois à ses ragots ? Interrogea le roux incrédule.

– Eh bien… comme tu ne déments pas… et que cette rumeur circule depuis quelques temps déjà… Saurais-tu qui est ton dominé à présent ? Fit soudain Momo surprise.

Ichigo baissa seulement un regard pesant sur la jeune femme et se détourna.

– De toute façon, tu ne tarderas pas à le connaître… Fit doucement le jeune homme.

– Que viens-tu de dire ?

– Rien…

Tout à coup, le professeur principal attira l'attention du groupe d'étudiant et déclara

– Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, veuillez vous tenir correctement… Le très estimable capitaine de la cinquième division nous fait l'honneur de venir supervisé cet exercice. Soyez le bienvenue parmi nous Aïzen Taïcho !

Tous s'étaient précipité pour rencontrer le capitaine de la cinquième division sauf Ichigo qui resta en arrière. Son cœur battait plus vite brutalement et ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva. Un murmure parcouru la foule et bientôt tous se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Ichigo pour le regarder incrédule. Le brouhaha fut tel que le professeur principal lui-même sous le choc haussa la voix de manière significative pour couvrir la rumeur qui grondait.

– Je vous demande un peu de calme… S'il vous plaît ! Mes ses paroles furent vaines.

Aïzen entra dans la pièce et savait ce qui l'attendait d'ici quelques secondes et ce qu'il craignait, arriva. Tous se tournèrent vers son mari qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, le visage blême devant tous ses yeux qui le fixaient.

Sosuke attendit distinctement les réflexions de « mais, c'était un shinigami de troisième zone », « c'est impossible… pas lui, pas avec lui… », « attend, Kurosaki n'a rien à faire avec Aïzen… il est noble mais… mais… t'as vu comment il est… », « il a fait comment ? Il l'a drogué ? ». Toutes ses réflexions agacèrent Sosuke au plus haut point.

Il rencontra le regard de son dominant qui même s'il entendait toutes ses attaques sur sa personne, restait d'un grand calme. Cela devait d'ailleurs lui coûter, pour le peu qu'il avait vu de son caractère, il était plutôt explosif habituellement. Sosuke se tourna vers Koizumi-san et lui demanda de commencer l'exercice. Ce dernier toujours sous le choc approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Ichigo avait un léger sourire, il avait rencontrer brièvement le regard de Sosuke et il y avait lu une grande chaleur malgré la distance. Il voyait maintenant, le regard de ses amis qui s'étaient approchés toujours ébranlés par leur découverte. Momo demanda

– Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

– M'auriez-vous cru ?

– Non !

Se fut l'ensemble des élèves qui répondirent en cœur. Ichigo haussa les épaules et quand Koizumi fit un geste pour le suivre, Ichigo se déplaça sans se préoccuper de ceux qui maintenant essayait d'attirer son attention.

Le jeune homme rencontra un court instant le regard de Renji qui semblait au trente-sixième dessous. Ichigo entendit clairement une réflexion « Ça reste encore à voir si c'est vraiment lui le dominant… », « A la place d'Aïzen j'aurai honte de me retrouver au côté de cette demi-portion »…

Ichigo ne broncha pas et ne répondit rien. Il avait envie de leur hurler qu'il y avait un peu moins de deux mois de cela, ils le voulaient tous dans son lit. C'était de la pure méchanceté mais, il encaissa. Bientôt, tous les étudiants se retrouvèrent dans le monde humain en passant par le Dangaï.

La ville de Karakura s'étalait sous leurs pieds et Aïzen déclara d'une voix calme presque hypnotique

– Chaque groupe sait où il doit se rendre ?

– Haï !

– Très bien… Mon fukutaïcho et moi-même restons en retrait et nous nous tiendrons près à intervenir en cas de problème.

Renji qui se trouvait non loin d'Ichigo ricana et déclara à mi-voix, juste pour qu'Ichigo l'entende.

– Bien sûr… si tu crois qu'on va se sentir rassurer par tes paroles… rien que d'imaginer que tu te sois fait battre par Kurosaki, ça donne pas beaucoup de valeur sur tes qualités au combat !

Ichigo sentit monter en lui la colère. Autant, il pouvait encaisser pour lui mais pas pour Sosuke. Le roux sentit son reiatsu tanguer dangereusement. Une envie de meurtre le parcouru. Tous sentirent le danger venir et Aïzen remarqua doucement

– Kurosaki- _kun_ … veuillez rester calme… vous allez faire venir plus de hollow qu'il n'en ai nécessaire !

Le jeune homme croisa le regard faussement bienveillant de son mari et il le foudroya du regard. Renji ricana. Ichigo baissa son regard en sentant une main sur son avant-bras. Momo lui murmura bienveillante

– Ne l'écoute pas Ichigo… il est jaloux, c'est tout… Tu as réussit à marquer le meilleur partit du Goteï13 et toi, tu étais le meilleur partit de l'Académie. Quelque part, c'était logique !

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas vraiment la logique. Et finalement, il adressa un sourire reconnaissant à la petite brune. Uzuru vit le regard d'Aïzen qui se posait sur le roux et sur la main d'Hinamori qui s'attardait sur le bras d'Ichigo. Il était clair qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ce rapprochement. Et bien, s'il avait des doutes jusqu'à présent maintenant, ils étaient levés. Le capitaine de la cinquième division en pinçait pour l'étudiant.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se retrouva sur les quais en compagnie d'Hinamori et Uzuru. Pour Ichigo, l'avantage d'être avec eux, c'est qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas de ressentiment comme Renji et avait confiance en lui. Le groupe se déplaçait rapidement et ne tarda pas à trouver un hollow. Ce fut Hinamori qui s'en occupa. Ils savaient que plusieurs hollow rodaient dans les parages et c'est avec une extrême vigilance qu'Ichigo et Uzuru surveillaient les arrières d'Hinamori qui s'en sortit plus que bien.

Le groupe savait également que des shinigami de la cinquième division étaient postés un peu partout en cas de problème. Cette sortie était différente des précédentes. Ils seraient jugés sur l'esprit de cohésion, leur faculté à se débrouiller devant un grand nombres de hollow en utilisant toutes les techniques de combats qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent. Ils savaient pertinemment que si des shinigami intervenaient pour leur groupe, ils étaient mort pour leurs notes finales.

Le calme apparent de la zone qui leur avait été attribué rendait nerveux Ichigo. Etait-ce normal. Ses deux autres compagnons, comme lui entendaient au loin les combats des autres groupes. Alors pourquoi le leur était épargné ? Ichigo souffla

– Tenez-vous sur vos gardes… ce n'est pas normal…

Hinamori se sentait mal à l'aise depuis le départ mais, avec les paroles d'Ichigo qui confirmait ses soupçons, elle se sentait un peu paralysé. Uzuru eut un regard en biais vers la jeune femme et lui murmura

– Calme-toi au pire, des shinigami seront ici pour nous aider…

Ichigo n'écoutait pas vraiment. C'était comme si son instinct avait pris le dessus sur sa forme humaine. Quelque chose se trouvait présent dans les lieux et aucun ne l'avait remarqué car « la » chose avait caché son reiatsu. Ichigo sentait nettement l'odeur du sang. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses yeux avaient pris une teinte cognac phosphorescente. Un grondement sortait de sa gorge et ses oreilles pourtant humaines, bougeaient comme si elles avaient prise leur forme de loup.

Uzuru et Hinamori avaient immédiatement remarqué le changement de comportement d'Ichigo. Comment pouvait-il faire ressortir son côté animal alors qu'il était humain ? Il le voyait tendu comme si le loup en lui avait trouvé sa proie. Hinamori ne pu retenir un frisson, Ichigo était angoissant.

– Tu n'en fais pas beaucoup Ichigo-kun ? Interrogea Momo malgré elle.

– Il y a quelqu'un… et il y a des morts…

– Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

– Chutttt !

Uzuru réclama le silence, il avait perçut également des bruits à peine perceptibles. Le fait de ressentir les instincts d'Ichigo, avait réveillé les siens. Il percevait maintenant comme lui une présence incongrue et l'odeur métallique du sang. Quelque chose se réveilla en lui. Les deux loups à forme humaine à présent se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil. Hinamori l'intercepta et décida de faire confiance à ses deux compagnons et se tint prête pour l'attaque.

Les choses se déroulèrent très vite et ce en quelques minutes. Le groupe bondit en avant en prenant une direction différente pour coincer celui qui se cachait et qui les observait en silence ou presque.

°°0°0°°

Gin avait été surpris en découvrant qui était le dominant d'Aïzen… et quelque part, il s'en moquait comme de son dernier shihakusho. L'exercice l'ennuyait et franchement, il aurait préféré faire quelque chose de plus amusant. Il entendait au loin les cris et le bruit des batailles. Son attention avait été brièvement captivé par le blond qui faisait partit du groupe de Kurosaki. Cette mine de chien battu… quelque part, ça lui donnait des idées.

Son regard fut toutefois happé par un mouvement de son capitaine. Lui qui restait debout et impassible depuis le début de l'exercice, le voilà qui se tenait près… à quoi faire ? Gin s'interrogea sur le bien fondé sur l'idée d'envoyer la cinquième division ici en sachant que Aïzen avait pour compagnon Kurosaki. Quoique… personne n'était au courant en fait !

L'albinos soupira entre ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Quand un hurlement se fit entendre et un reiatsu se mit à briller et un autre décliner. Aïzen bondit, il avait reconnu le parfum qui se dégageait actuellement. L'intensité de l'énergie dégagé n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un capitaine et lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux Ichigo donnait le coup de grâce à… un arrancar. Hinamori se trouvait sur le sol inanimée et Kira était blessé, vivant et conscient.

Aïzen et Gin se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe et Ichigo leva les yeux. Sosuke ne savait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé mais, il sentait vaguement que certains ennuis allaient se profiler à l'horizon. Le roux replaça son zanpakuto dans son dos. Sosuke avait été très surpris par la taille de son… couteau, plus tôt.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Kira répondit

– Nous avons repéré un intrus, nous pensions qu'il faisait partit de l'exercice…

– Jamais nous n'aurions mis un arrancar dans un exercice… rétorqua Gin. A part… Hinamori-chan… y'a t'il d'autres bléssés ?

– Nous avons perçut l'odeur du sang… il doit y avoir d'autres blessés… répondit Kira.

Ichigo était silencieux. Son regard était planté dans celui d'Aïzen qui était tout aussi muet. La voix de Gin continua imperturbable.

– L'exercice est finit ! Je vais demander aux membres de notre division d'éliminer tous les hollows. Je vais leur demander de sécuriser le périmètre. Aïzen-Taïcho ?

– Fait pour le mieux Gin… Demande aussi l'envoie d'équipe médical ! Reste avec ce groupe… je vais inspecter les environs.

Aïzen disparut et Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le jeune homme sera les poings. Il n'écoutait pas Gin qui avait pris les choses en main. Kira soignait déjà Hinamori avant lui-même. Avait-il commis une faute ?

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

J'ai oublié d'envoyer le chapitre...

Bonne lecture :3

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo sortait de la chambre des 46. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait dans ce _tribunal_ , autant appelé un chat… un chat ! Les questions avaient fusées de toutes part et personne ne lui laissait le temps de répondre. Tous avait douté de sa capacité à éliminer seul un arrancar.

Le jeune homme savait qu'Hinamori et Kira étaient passés avant lui dans la chambre, mais aucune information n'avait filtré. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis qu'ils étaient sortit de la quatrième division et il s'inquiétait réellement sur la façon dont leur entretien s'était passé. De plus, il n'en savait pas plus sur le nombre de morts dans les rangs de la cinquième division.

Ichigo était nerveux car il n'avait plus vu Sosuke depuis qu'il était partit à la recherche d'autres ennemis non désirables pour l'exercice. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Le jeune homme plaignait sincèrement son mari de devoir se retrouver devant tous ses vieux croulants qui ne manqueraient pas de lui poser des questions plus vicieuses les unes que les autres.

Une chose pourtant était sûre pour lui. Vu les regards que tous posaient sur sa personne, il était clair que tous connaissaient sa position de dominant dans le couple qu'il formait à présent avec Sosuke. Toutefois et contrairement à l'Académie, personne ne vint le trouver pour lui faire une quelconque réflexion.

En fait ce qu'ignorait Ichigo, était qu'Isshin avait utilisé toute la force de sa persuasion pour faire taire les mauvaises langues. Malheureusement, son fils avait été mis au secret afin de permettre d'éclaircir toute cette affaire et le capitaine de la dixième division, n'avait pu parler avec Ichigo pour le rassurer. Connaissant son caractère anxieux, Isshin savait bien, qu'Ichigo devait se faire un sang d'encre pour sa famille et certainement pour Aïzen.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo regagna les appartements de la troisième division dans lequel, on l'avait assigné à résidence. Pour une résidence… s'en était une avec des barreaux ! Le jeune homme culpabilisait pour Hinamori. Sa conduite l'avait rendu irresponsable. Kira s'en était bien sortit car il était fait pour le combat contrairement à Momo. La chambre des quarante-six lui avaient nettement fait comprendre au jeune homme, qu'il était seul responsable de ce qui s'était produit cette nuit-là.

Ichigo s'installa sur le lit à peine confortable et replia ses jambes sous lui. Le regard au loin, il observa le ciel bleu sans vraiment le voir. « Vous auriez dû savoir que la force adversaire était supérieure à la vôtre. Vous avez mis vos coéquipiers en danger ! ». Ichigo avait essayé de se défendre en soutenant qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait d'un exercice. « Vous auriez dû en informer Aïzen Sosuke… », « pourquoi ne pas avoir signalé qu'Aïzen était votre dominé ? », « C'est irresponsable de laisser un exercice à un homme qui avait un intérêt personnel parmi les élèves ! Vous auriez du avertir votre professeur principal », « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas donné l'alerte, si vous aviez sentit tout ce sang ? »

Les voix ne cessaient pas de le harceler depuis qu'il avait quitté le tribunal. Et ce qui le rendait un peu plus confus, s'était le souvenir cuisant de ses tentatives ou plutôt les ébauches d'explications qu'il n'avait jamais pu terminer et pour cause, personne ne lui avait permis de terminer une quelconque phrase.

Ichigo n'avait vu aucun visage, il entendait uniquement la voix des différents membres de la chambre des quarante-six, qui martelaient leurs affirmations, comme une sentence qui prouvait la culpabilité du jeune homme. À la fin, Ichigo était lui-même persuadé d'avoir mené Kira et Hinamori à l'abattoir. Jusqu'au point d'imaginer qu'il était l'instigateur de la mort des shinigami de la cinquième division. Jamais le roux n'avait été aussi déprimé de toute sa vie. À sa grande honte, on lui avait enlevé son zanpakuto et ça, c'était insupportable pour lui.

Devait-il attendre ici bien gentiment ? Ichigo se redressa et se plaça au milieu de sa cellule. Une certaine excitation venait à le gagner et son reiatsu commença à tanguer. Une voix inconnue derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

– Je vous conseille de vous tenir bien tranquille. Actuellement, c'est Sosuke Aïzen qui passe devant la chambre des quarante-six. Si vous faisiez un acte irresponsable, il pourrait en pâtir et puis, je pense qu'il se ferait du soucis pour vous…

Ichigo se tourna pour croiser le visage d'un homme blond, dont les cheveux tombaient ondoyant dans son dos. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas… attendant la suite qui ne vint pas. Le roux se détourna de l'observateur et au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme repris doucement.

– J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à croire qu'Aïzen Sosuke se soit fait mordre et lorsque je vous ai aperçut, j'ai pensé à une mauvaise blague. Comment un gamin aussi chétif peut-il marquer un loup comme le capitaine de la cinquième division ! Pourtant, vous ne manquez pas d'intérêt… Kurosaki Ichigo !

Le roux ne répondit pas. Il en avait assez de toutes ses réflexions. Il le savait bien au fond de lui-même qu'il n'était pas à la mesure d'Aïzen. Ichigo voulait seulement qu'on l'oublie. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il rendrait sa liberté à Sosuke.

Pourtant, l'idée même à peine lui traversa t-elle l'esprit qu'il en éprouva un malaise. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux d'Aïzen. Il n'avait jamais adhéré à aucune thèse selon laquelle, la morsure était provoquée par l'amour, la présence de l'unique, le parfum et tout le machin qui l'ennuyait immanquablement avant.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Aïzen n'était pas du genre à se laisser manipuler. Dans sa tête, quand il se voyait en couple avant de rencontrer son mari… Lorsqu'il se voyait en dominant, il avait toujours imaginé une louve bien docile ou bien un jeune loup, plus petit que lui… mais… quand il colla l'image qu'il avait du jeune loup docile et celle d'Aïzen dans sa tête, une grimace se forma sur ses traits fatigués.

Il avait toujours cru qu'en étant le dominant dans son couple, il serait le plus fort physiquement, le plus grand, ayant le plus d'assurance, sachant quoi faire en toute circonstance… ou comment faire pour… pour les choses physiques ! Cette partie là était difficile à imaginer pour lui. En fait, jamais il n'aurait pensé dominer un loup plus âgé et certainement pas comme…

Le jeune homme se frappa le front ennuyé. L'image d'Aïzen passa devant ses yeux et il grimaça. Ichigo essaya de cacher son visage entre ses mains comme s'il essayait d'arracher la vision qu'il avait eut un bref instant. Non… rien ne correspondait avec son idéal… mais alors rien du tout ! Le jeune homme se compara plutôt à une misérable crevette, ayant un air de jouvencelle en détresse, gauche et toujours intimidé devant le regard si perçant de Sosuke. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des palpitations et un certain malaise s'installa à nouveau en lui. Il manquait immanquablement terriblement de confiance en lui face à son mari.

Une image traversa son esprit, Sosuke et lui faisant l'amour et il devint écarlate. Le jeune homme jura entre ses dents. Jamais il ne pourrait… le toucher ! Il s'en fit la promesse… Aïzen Sosuke… Quelle relation allait-il avoir ensemble ? Enfin, si relation il pouvait y avoir. Car, actuellement il était plutôt coincé et il se voyait déjà passer le restant de ses jours enfermés dans une prison, ne sortant de cette dernière lorsqu'il aurait les cheveux blancs et le dos perclus de rhumatismes. Il essaya d'imaginer Aïzen sous la même forme et un sourire idiot vint sur ses lèvres.

– Tu sembles t'amuser ?

Ichigo reconnu la voix. Le jeune homme tourna légèrement son visage vers son interlocuteur et l'observa intensément. Gin Ichimaru arborait toujours son sourire. Le quittait-il vraiment ?

– Pas vraiment… juste des idées idiotes qui me traversaient l'esprit… On passe le temps comme le peu.

– Aïzen Taïcho vient juste de finir son audition…

L'intérêt d'Ichigo se trouva réveiller et il traversa la pièce pour se placer devant l'albinos.

– Est-ce… qu'il est libre ?

– Bien sur ! Il m'envoie pour te donner ceci.

Gin tendit une missive qu'Ichigo attrapa. Le jeune homme fit basculer l'enveloppe entre ses doigts mais, cette dernière ne comportait aucune inscription particulière.

– Il n'a pas le droit de venir à ta rencontre pour le moment. Il m'a juste envoyé, te délivrer son message. J'y vais…

Le roux releva la tête pour parler, mais le fukutaïcho était déjà partit. Ichigo s'installa sur son lit de fortune et décacheta l'enveloppe. Le mot était bref

 _« Ichigo,_

 _Je pense deviner ce qui a pu être dit devant toi devant la chambre des quarante-six. Ne culpabilise pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ceci est entièrement de ma faute, c'était à moi de vous protéger._

 _Retourne auprès de ta famille une fois libre, cela ne devrait pas tarder. Il faut que certaines choses se tassent. Je viendrai te rejoindre dès que j'en recevrai l'autorisation._

 _Sosuke »_

C'était tout ? Bon, il n'allait pas chipoter, il ne s'attendait même pas à recevoir un courrier de la part d'Aïzen. Le jeune homme rangea soigneusement la lettre dans son enveloppe et la glissa dans son shihakusho. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, il était vraiment content. Sosuke avait pensé à lui. Cette réflexion le fit grogner de frustration… Ichigo avait l'impression d'être… amoureux ! Il se gratta la tête nerveusement. Quel sentiment stupide !

°°0°0°°

Aïzen était assigné à résidence pour une durée indéterminée. Il avait su par Gin que son mari se portait bien et qu'il lui avait remis sa missive. L'homme grinça des dents, encore une prochaine pleine lune à vivre seul. Quand pourrait-il enfin le serrer contre lui ? Il soupira doucement et se retira dans sa chambre. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, le capitaine de la cinquième division avait parfaitement intégré Ichigo dans sa position de dominant.

Sosuke s'installa devant sa petite table basse et s'assit sur le coussin. D'une main sûr, il saisit sa plume tandis que son esprit tourbillonnait alors qu'il notait des quelques observations utiles pour lui plus tard.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, le ricanement des autres capitaines lui revinrent en mémoire, troublant la paix qu'il affichait jusque là. Il n'y avait eu que Kuchiki qui l'ignora et les rires avaient cessé avec l'intervention d'Isshin quand il avait entendu une réflexion de Kenpachi des plus désagréables.

« _– Pourquoi je me gênerai… Lui si sûr de lui, ayant toujours cet air d'honorabilité… Si puissant soit disant… le ricanement de Kenpachi ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de la puissance d'Aïzen à présent. Il s'est fait marquer par un gamin… ton fils du reste !_

– _Mon fils n'a rien à vous envier…_

– _Ne le surestime pas Isshin… Kyouraku observait son ami entre ses paupières._

– _Ne le sous-estimer pas !_

 _Isshin avait relevé la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'Aïzen, une compréhension mutuelle était passé entre eux à la surprise de Sosuke. Quelques rires avaient fusé encore et Isshin déclara alors sombrement_

– _Ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenu…_

– _Alors, je suis impatient de le rencontrer au cours d'un combat à mort ! Déclara Zaracki excité à l'avance._

 _Kurosaki et Aïzen s'étaient regardés brièvement et avaient reporté leur attention sur le capitaine de la onzième division. Isshin marmonna_

– _Si je pouvais enlever dans la tête de mon fils de partir dans ta division Zaraki… je ne me gênerai pas ! Mais cette tête de mule veut rejoindre ta division…je ne sais pour quelle raison_

– _Justement ! Je vais pouvoir mesurer moi-même ses soi-disant capacités ! Enfin… un adversaire à ma taille ?_

 _Aïzen avait quitté les lieux sans rien ajouter_. »

Non, il n'avait pas voulu rester la suffisance de Kenpachi, le fait qu'il estime que tout était gagné d'avance. Il laissait le soin à Ichigo de lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Bien qu'il préférait qu'il ne combatte pas ce fou. Mais… c'était son choix. Si Zaraki tuait Ichigo, Sosuke se chargerait de lui régler son compte de la manière la plus horrible qui soit

°°0°0°°

Ichigo avait reçu l'autorisation de retourner en cours, mais pas encore son Zanpakuto. Par contre, il avait ordre de ne pas se déplacer à l'intérieur du Goteï13 ou d'entrer en contact avec Aïzen Sosuke, l'enquête était toujours en cours.

Tous les étudiants maintenant le considéraient avec respect. L'exploit d'avoir marqué le capitaine de la cinquième division et également d'avoir supprimé un arrancar lui donnait une aura de héros.

Mais lui ne se sentait pas très bien. Hinamori ne lui en voulait absolument pas et Kira était admiratif. Ce matin-là encore, il sortait de sa chambre et il fut entouré de quelques étudiants. Lorsqu'il leva le visage du plancher qu'il avait tendance à beaucoup scruter ses derniers temps, il croisa le regard rouge de Renji.

Sans avoir eu besoin de se parler, Ichigo su que Renji regrettait son comportement… et le jeune homme était suffisamment intelligent pour connaître les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à vouloir le blesser. Ichigo s'avança en silence et en arrivant devant son ami, il lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et avec un bref sourire lui demanda

– T'es prêt à te prendre une raclée au kidō ?

Renji eut un bref sourire pour finalement répondre moqueur

– Ça ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt… Même un gamin de quatre ans peut-te battre…

– Ah ouaih ? Alors, ils ont ton portrait comme visage Renji ? Je les plains sincèrement…

– Salaud !

– T'as pas à me chercher…

– On dirait que vous vous êtes réconcilier ? Fit Hinamori avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme glissa une main sur le bras d'Ichigo. Ichigo se sentait mal à l'aise devant un geste qui pourrait porter à confusion. Il se dégagea doucement et décida de partir déjeuner. Plus tard en cours, Ichigo porta une très grande attention en cours. Même si son esprit avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir vagabonder, il fit de son mieux pour emmagasiner les derniers cours.

Les journées se passaient calmement et Ichigo commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles et bientôt il gagnerait sa nouvelle division. Ichigo se sentait nerveux d'ailleurs, comment allait-il être accueillis ? Toutefois, la présence de Renji dans sa nouvelle affectation le rassurait quelque peu, un visage ami dans une foule inconnue.

Une brise de printemps fouetta le visage du jeune homme, pas suffisamment chaude pour qu'on puisse l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Renji s'assit à ses côtés et demanda d'une voix morne

– T'es nerveux ?

– Un peu… pas toi ?

– Oui et non… Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de…

– Non !

Ichigo n'avait pas voulu répondre sèchement, mais tous ne cessaient de lui demander des nouvelles de son mari et lui n'en avait absolument aucune. Qu'est ce qui s'était produit ?

– Tu ne deviens pas fou ?

Ichigo passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux comme si cette question réveillait une souffrance intérieure. Le jeune homme fixa les cailloux devant lui et commença à les repousser avec son pied.

– C'est… douloureux !.

– Pourquoi ne va… Insista Renji qui observait son ami du coin de l'œil

– Parce que c'est impossible ! J'ai eu des consignes de la chambre des quarante-six et tant qu'ils n'ont pas statué sur…

– C'est n'importe quoi ! Cette affaire a pris une drôle d'ampleur. Certes, il y a eu des morts mais tu n'es mêlé à rien. Personne n'a perçut de reiatsu bizarre sauf toi ! C'est même étrange…

– Ce n'est pas son reiatsu que j'ai sentit… c'est son envie de meurtre !

Ichigo était songeur. Son esprit se remémorait avec une force de détails olfactifs et visuels qui n'étaient en rien dû à ses qualités humaines. À croire qu'il était programmé pour sentir le danger même sous sa forme humaine. Combien de fois même plus jeune, il avait ressentit l'éminence d'une catastrophe que les autres ne percevaient pas ?

– Tu discernes ça toi ? Attend, il plus évident de ressentir un reiatsu que…

– Je peux pas te dire comment ni pourquoi je fonctionne à l'envers mais… c'est comme si au fond de moi un autre instinct fonctionnait. C'est différent. Je ne pourrai pas te l'expliquer…

– Kira m'a dit qu'à ce moment là, tu ressemblais plus à un loup qu'à un humain, sans avoir quitté t'a forme. Peut-être que ton côté loup-garou est plus développé que la normale… ça existe ! Enfin, je crois…

Un silence s'installa à nouveau. Chacun des deux étudiants regardaient dans une direction différente, plongé dans leur monde. Ichigo ne voyait même pas les uniformes bleus ou rouges passés devant lui. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait plus… Pourquoi lui interdisait-on de retrouver Sosuke ? Pourquoi son mari ne donnait-il pas de ses nouvelles ?

°°0°0°°

Sosuke sortait du bureau du Soutaïcho et bientôt Gin fut sur ses talons. Aïzen ne desserrait pas les dents. Il commençait a en avoir assez de cette situation. Non seulement, on lui créait des difficultés voilà que maintenant, il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle qui l'avait déstabilisé. Il aurait appris cette nouvelle, le lendemain de sa première morsure, il aurait _sauté sur l'occasion_ sans difficulté. Mais… même brève ses rencontres avec son dominant étaient intenses. Quelque chose chez lui, l'attirait irrémédiablement et… ce que lui proposait la chambre de quarante-six… Aïzen ne pouvait le tolérer.

– Aïzen Taïcho ?

– Hum ?

– Que se passe t-il ?

– Si je le savais… je ne sais même pas si je te répondrai Gin !

Les pas du capitaine de la cinquième division martelaient le sol. Il fallait qu'il rencontre Ichigo, même si l'interdit était toujours d'actualité. Il ne laisserait personne entraver sa relation. C'était une question d'honneur pour lui. Qui se permettait de se mêler de ses affaires ?

La chambre des quarante-six avait peur. Peur que la combinaison que formait le couple qu'il composait avec Kurosaki, fils d'un des plus puissants nobles et aussi d'un très puissant shinigami et loup-garou avec _lui_. Apparemment, la chambre se mêlait des affaires privées des couples lorsque ses derniers créaient une éventuelle menace pour la stabilité du Sereitei.

Le procédé qu'il voulait utiliser pour dissoudre la relation entre lui et Ichigo était ni plus ni moins qu'un acte barbare et… Sosuke n'était même pas sûr qu'il n'y ai pas quelques séquelles derrières. Il ne laisserait personne contrôler sa vie ! Quelque part, maintenant il avait choisit de vivre sa relation avec Ichigo.

– Gin… si je te dis de prendre ma place le temps… que j'aille régler quelques problèmes.

Aucun des traits de l'albinos ne bougea. Aïzen savait parfaitement que toutes ses décisions étaient acceptées par son fukutaïcho et quel que soit le type d'ordre ou d'acte qu'il pouvait commettre.

– Ça sera avec plaisir… Taïcho !

– Alors, cette nuit… tu sauras quoi faire…

– Haï !

Aïzen croisa Kyouraku, Ukitake et… Kurosaki à qui il tint une conversation des plus banales. Son sourire doux et son attitude apaisante dupèrent son entourage. Sauf Isshin qui se doutait que le capitaine de la cinquième division n'en resterait pas là. Il le voyait au fond de son regard… cette lueur déterminée.

Isshin avait eu vent de certains bruits en haut lieux… La relation d'Aïzen et de son fils gênaient quelques membres influents de la noblesse et de l'appareil politique. Isshin n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait, si ses mêmes personnes savaient connaissaient la réelle puissance de son fils. Quoiqu'ils devaient s'en douter ! Qui aurait penser parmi eux qu'un jour, Aïzen serait un dominé ? Et surtout s'être fait prendre par un adolescent chétif… en apparence.

°°0°0°°

Alors que le quart de lune était haut dans le ciel, Sosuke s'élança à l'assaut des murs du Sereitei et après avoir camouflé sa présence, il se mit à couvrir la distance qui le séparait de l'Académie.

Aucun bruit ne se percevait dans son déplacement, seul le vague bruit du vent venait interrompre le silence. Sa silhouette se découpait à peine lorsqu'il prenait le temps de s'arrêter pour mieux couvrir son déplacement aux yeux des shinigami qui pourraient éventuellement le suivre ou le découvrir par surprise.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se trouva face aux murs des dortoirs de l'Académie. Il chercha immédiatement à ressentir l'énergie spirituelle de son mari qu'il perçut très rapidement. Son reiatsu était vraiment au-dessus de tous les autres, bien qu'il percevait un autre non loin tout aussi intéressant.

Sosuke se plaça devant la fenêtre du deuxième étage et frappa discrètement et à plusieurs reprisent sur la vitre close. Quand soudain, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Ichigo avec des cheveux ébouriffés et un air endormis. Aïzen craqua devant cette image enfantine et demanda lorsque soudain Ichigo se rendit compte qui se trouvait devant sa fenêtre

– Me laisserais-tu rentrer… Ichigo ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et s'effaça. Sosuke atterrit sans un bruit au milieu de la pièce. Le bruit sec et bref du montant que l'on ferme avec discrétion se fit entendre. La respiration du jeune homme derrière lui était rapide et il sentait l'étonnement de ce dernier.

– Que… Pourquoi es-tu…

Ichigo n'eut pas vraiment le temps de poser d'autres questions, Sosuke s'était retourné et avait attrapé la frêle silhouette pour la serrer contre lui.

– Ichigo… je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je suis venu… pour consommer notre union !

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent en grand et le jeune homme voulut balbutier quelques paroles, mais la bouche d'Aïzen recouvrait la sienne, lui infligeant le silence. L'urgence du baiser l'affolèrent et le roux voulu repousser son mari pour savoir ce qui se passait exactement, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas près de vouloir avoir une quelconque discussion. Ichigo se sentait basculer en arrière et tomber sur le matelas de son lit avec douceur, le regard et le sourire d'Aïzen le glacèrent.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Et voici un nouveau chapitre... Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

chigo avait le cœur qui battait furieusement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, alors que la bouche de Sosuke glissait à la naissance de son cou. Un frisson le parcouru lorsque la langue rugueuse caressa sa peau comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose qu'elle ait dégusté de toute sa vie. Le jeune homme tenta de repousser Aïzen en balbutiant

– Sosuke… que… pourquoi maintenant ?

– Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer…

Le roux fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux mains glisser sous son kimono et en défaire la ceinture pour exposer plus largement sa poitrine nue. Aïzen se redressa et observa un instant le visage rougissant du jeune homme. Son expression désemparée l'attendrit un bref instant, mais sa soif devait être étanchée et seul Ichigo avait le pouvoir de le désaltérer.

Sosuke se pencha à nouveau mais la main d'Ichigo bloqua son front empêchant l'homme de l'embrasser à nouveau

– Dis-moi pourquoi…

– Ne me désires-tu pas ?

– … si…

– Où est le problème ?

Pour Ichigo, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner pour quelle raison il n'accédait pas à ses avances. C'était rapide, brutal et inattendu… cela faisait un long moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Aïzen débarquait comme s'ils s'étaient vu la veille et qu'ils avaient une relation normale.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord… Ça serait un viol…

Aïzen se redressa et s'installa au bout du lit et demanda sombrement

– Ichigo… je suis le dominé et… je suis _consentant_ … De plus, ils ont l'intention de supprimer notre relation…

Le jeune homme ouvrit bouche pour la refermer, la mine consternée. Le roux était abasourdi. Depuis quand pouvait-on casser un mariage entre loups-garous ? Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Aïzen qui se pencha avec une grâce féline vers son mari déboussolé. Sa bouche caressa doucement le lobe de l'oreille du roux qui frissonna malgré lui. La voix si chaleureuse de Sosuke mit Ichigo sur ses gardes.

– Je veux que nous ayons quelque chose qu'ils ne puissent pas détruire…

– Ils veulent détruire…

– Notre relation… Répéta doucement le capitaine de la cinquième division.

– C'est impossible… souffla le roux qui avait maintenant le front collé sur celui d'Aïzen.

La proximité de Sosuke réveilla quelque chose chez le jeune homme qui enroula malgré lui un bras autour des épaules de son mari. Les yeux d'Ichigo se modifièrent provoquant la même réaction chez Aïzen. Comme s'ils avaient une vie propre, les doigts d'Ichigo soulevèrent les lunettes pour rencontrer directement le regard de miel. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses dernières tombèrent mollement sur le lit, alors que les doigts continuèrent leur exploration dans les mèches fauves.

Les yeux d'Ichigo suivaient la progression de sa main pour rencontrer à nouveau les yeux changeants de son mari qui le fixait, attentifs. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, seul son instinct le guidait. Comme un appel auquel il ne pouvait résister, Ichigo enfourcha le corps de son mari et suspendit son visage au-dessus du sien.

\- As-tu l'intention enfin de consommer notre union ?

\- Haï…

Un sourire rampa sur les lèvres d'Aïzen, Ichigo ne se lassait pas d'admirer son mari. Sans ses lunettes, Sosuke était sexy en diable. Il le désirait et c'est sans hésitation que le jeune homme prit les lèvres de son mari à pleine bouche. Sa timidité s'était envolée, si elle pouvait rester éloignée de lui un petit moment…

Ses bras entouraient les épaules puissantes de son homme qui lui tenait fermement la taille. Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre plus lourdement. Son désir grandissait. Les mains d'Aïzen virevoltaient et le haut du vêtement glissa des épaules d'Ichigo qui l'observait les paupières mi-closes. Le jeune homme ne fut pas en reste et d'un geste un peu plus maladroit, fit glisser l'haori de la cinquième division pour s'attaquer au shihakusho de son mari.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Terriblement…

\- Tu veux continuer ?

Les yeux du jeune homme où brillait un désir brut, hocha la tête et sans un mot, Sosuke se pencha et embrassa le torse nu de son amant

\- Laisse-moi te faire découvrir… laisse-moi faire… Ichigo…

La langue d'Aïzen caressait le mamelon qui se durcissait inexorablement sous les caresses taquines, alors que son autre main cajolait l'autre téton. Ichigo était électrisé par ses attouchements qui le troublaient plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par l'arrivée inattendue de son mari.

Ichigo rejetait les mèches soyeuses de Sosuke en arrière et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver de plus en plus sexy. Son corps tremblait, il voulait plus… mais ne savait pas définir exactement son besoin. Sosuke voyait l'agitation qui commençait à gagner Ichigo, demanda sensuellement.

\- Voudrais-tu… autre chose ?

Seul un hochement de tête répondit. Sosuke fit basculer le corps de son mari sur le matelas et se suspendit au-dessus de lui.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux… j'accéderai à tous tes désirs…

\- Tout ?

\- Tout…

\- …

\- Dis-moi Ichigo…

La langue d'Aïzen caressait le lobe de l'oreille d'Ichigo qui frissonna sous la caresse tendre et sensuelle. Ichigo sentait le contact brûlant de la chair contre la chair. Les doigts d'Aïzen firent glisser les derniers vêtements d'Ichigo sur le sol.

Transporté par un maelström d'émotions, le jeune homme se laissa emporté alors que la bouche de Sosuke couvrait son corps de baisers. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsque la main experte fit glisser son sexe entre ses doigts. Mais lorsque les bras d'Aïzen s'enroulèrent autour de ses cuisses pour le coincer et le bloquer contre le matelas, Ichigo voulut repousser son mari.

\- Que fais-tu ? Lâche-m…

Mais Sosuke faisait mine de ne rien entendre. Ichigo haleta lorsque la bouche d'Aïzen l'avala en entier. Son corps se mit à vibrer et c'est de façon désordonnée qu'il essaya de se libérer de la prise de son amant.

\- Arrête…

\- Pas question…

Le roux rougit violemment et faillit assommer Sosuke en essayant de s'échapper.

\- Lâch…

\- Non… tu vas tout connaître… je veux tout connaître…

\- Mais… mais…

Une très forte pression des mains de Sosuke le bloqua sur le matelas. Et c'est paniqué qu'Ichigo voyait la tête brune se pencher à nouveau sur son anatomie. Le jeune homme voulut se libérer, mais cette fois-ci, Aïzen fut exaspéré et employa un sort d'emprisonnement. Il se redressa et observa Ichigo intensément.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour, si tu veux m'assommer à chaque fois que je te touche ?

\- Libère-moi !

\- Non… à moins que tu ne me promettes d'être sage…

Sosuke fronça les sourcils et son regard s'accrocha à celui d'Ichigo.

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi… tu veux renoncer ?

\- Non !

\- Alors ?

\- Tu… vas…

\- Trop vite ?

Aïzen retira son sort et se redressa en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ? Cela fait presque quatre mois que nous sommes mariés et il ne s'est strictement rien passé ! Nous nous voyons peu, et nous sommes obligés de le faire en cachette à présent… Je n'aime pas cette situation… Je veux enfin être à toi ! Ne ressens-tu pas la brûlure que je ressens ? Je suis le seul à souffrir de ce mariage non consommé ?

Ichigo rougit et voulut répliquer, mais Sosuke glissa un regard noir vers le jeune homme, lui interdisant par la même de parler.

\- J'ai pris un risque pour te rejoindre…

\- Je le sais…

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Le roux se redressa pour se coller contre Sosuke qui se raidit. Ce dernier déclara les dents serrées.

\- Arrête de m'allumer… J'ai une grande peine à me contrôler… Je veux…

\- Tu veux ?

\- Toi !

Aïzen se retourna d'un bloc vers le jeune homme qui le regardait indécis.

\- Ichigo recule toi… je vais partir…

Mais à peine Sosuke fit-il un mouvement pour se débarrasser du roux qu'il se sentit tiré presque violemment en arrière. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de surprise, il rencontra les yeux presque phosphorescents de son mari. Ichigo souffla difficilement

\- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas le temps ?

\- Nous n'en avons pas…

Lentement, le jeune homme rampa sur le corps encore habillé d'Aïzen et défit les vêtements un à un.

\- Si tu continues, tu sais ce que cela signifie Ichigo ?

\- Sosuke… je ne suis pas toi. Si je suis maladroit… ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite !

\- Je ne me plaindrai pas…

\- Très bien…

Ichigo ressentait une brûlure violente l'assaillir. Sa peur et sa volonté avaient réussi à lui faire occulter le mal qui le rongeait, mais les paroles presque désespérées d'Aïzen avaient réveillé en lui un instinct qu'il ne pensait pas détenir.

Hésitant tout d'abord, ses mains effleurèrent le corps de Sosuke qui lui semblait si parfait. Puis prenant de l'assurance en observant le visage de son mari qui se détendait, le jeune homme s'enhardit à parcourir sa peau avec ses lèvres. Ses dents grignotèrent la chair ferme et c'est avec délectation qu'il suça le mamelon qui se tendait sous sa caresse.

Les mains d'Ichigo hésitèrent, mais descendirent sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elles pétrirent les fesses musclées de son homme, alors qu'il s'enhardissait à descendre encore le long des abdominaux bien dessinés. C'est avec un certain plaisir que sa langue pénétra le nombril de Sosuke pour l'explorer, pour ensuite souffler un air frais qui le fit gémir.

Sosuke était impatient mais tenta par tous les moyens de rester calme. Les hésitations d'Ichigo et sa façon presque innocente de l'explorer ne faisaient qu'attiser son désir. L'homme ferma les yeux lorsqu'enfin, Ichigo caressa son sexe à pleine main. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait.

Le roux avait le cœur qui battait furieusement, mais il savait qu'il devait préparer son partenaire. Il se redressa et tendis ses doigts vers Sosuke et murmura d'une voix enrouée

\- Suce mes doigts…

Sans un mot et les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Ichigo, Sosuke lécha consciencieusement les doigts du jeune homme. N'hésitant pas à avoir des mouvements suggestifs de va-et-vient avec le bout de langue. Les yeux d'Ichigo avaient définitivement pris leur couleur cognac et c'est presque en grondant qu'il rejoignit la langue de Sosuke sur ses doigts. Sosuke encercla le cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Ils étaient pris de vertige devant la force de leur désir. Aucun des deux ne voulait revenir en arrière. Ichigo qui était à quatre pattes au-dessus de son mari, plaqua son bassin contre le sien et enserra leurs deux sexes pour les caresser d'un même mouvement. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit était si puissant qu'il haleta contre la bouche de Sosuke. Les joues du jeune homme s'enflammèrent sous le coup de l'émotion.

Sosuke se laissa glisser sur l'oreiller et sentit bientôt des doigts lui caresser l'intérieur des fesses. Ichigo demanda inquiet

\- Euh… combien… non… as-tu été un dominé avant ?

\- Jamais…

Ichigo suspendit ses caresses et observa incrédule le capitaine de la cinquième division et voulu reculer, mais Aïzen gronda

\- Si tu arrêtes maintenant tes caresses… je te tue !

\- Mais…

\- Ichigo… Dominé, dominant… je m'en fout ! Viens…

Les paroles étaient étouffées par la colère contenue. Sosuke reprit plus sombre encore

\- Si tu refuses, je prends les choses en main…

\- C'est impossib…

Aïzen repoussa Ichigo contre le matelas et alors qu'il caressa du bout de son nez la peau tendre du cou du roux, s'introduisit ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui-même. Ichigo voulut repousser Sosuke et discuter, mais Aïzen n'en pouvait plus… et c'est presque sans préparation qu'il s'empala doucement sur le sexe tendu d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier le regarda stupéfait, surtout en voyant la grimace de douleur de l'homme.

\- Tu es fou…

\- C'est de ta faute…

Ichigo ne pouvait rien faire, cloué sur le matelas, si ce n'est regarder le visage de Sosuke qui se détendait difficilement. Pourtant, il commença à bouger et Ichigo se sentit tressaillir. La sensation soyeuse et serrée contre son sexe le fit gémir sourdement. Aïzen continua à bouger lentement puis peu à peu il augmenta le rythme. Ichigo voyait son regard devenir vitreux entre douleur et plaisir. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme prit le membre toujours tendu de Sosuke et le caressa fermement.

Sosuke avait voulu prendre les choses en main, les premières minutes furent difficiles pour lui mais il ne voulait pas abandonner, il avait attendu trop longtemps pour cela. Son cœur cognait douloureusement sous sa poitrine tout comme son anus qui le lançait. Son corps bougeait presque malgré lui, il avait envie de gémir de douleur, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes difficiles, le plaisir le gagna… toujours mélangé à une certaine douleur, mais peu à peu il se sentait consumé par une certaine fièvre. L'homme observait les traits aussi de son amant qui haletait de plus en plus fort sous son plaisir. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, brûlants.

Lorsqu'Ichigo caressa son sexe, Sosuke trembla et finit par s'arrêter de bouger le souffle trop court, la passion l'écartelant. Ichigo se redressa grâce à ses coudes et Aïzen enroula ses jambes autour du jeune homme. Ses bras encerclant les épaules plus frêles que les siennes. Toutefois, c'est la force d'un homme qui le souleva pour continuer le mouvement régulier, presque obsédant. Sosuke se sentait tellement bien maintenant avec le pénis d'Ichigo en lui, ne faisant qu'un, emporté par la même fièvre.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi… Sosuke…

Et comme pour mieux sceller ses paroles, Ichigo mordit à nouveau la marque sur l'épaule de son amant. Pas violemment comme le ferait un loup-garou, mais tendrement comme le ferait un homme amoureux.

\- Je me sens venir Ichigo…

\- Moi aussi… ensemble ?

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de l'homme qui hocha la tête. Ichigo et Sosuke se séparèrent et caressèrent leurs membres plus rapidement pour jouir ensemble. Les deux hommes s'aspergèrent de leurs semences dans un dernier gémissement qui mourut dans le dernier baiser qu'ils échangèrent.

Ichigo observa le torse taché d'Aïzen, puis le sien et rougit légèrement.

\- Je… je vais chercher quelque chose pour essuyer…

Le jeune homme se leva sans oser regarder son amant à présent. Il quitta si prestement la chambre qu'Aïzen n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Ichigo tremblait en entrant dans la salle de bain. Son cœur cognait encore affolé mais il se sentait faible pour il ne savait quelle raison. Ichigo sursauta quand deux bras encerclèrent ses épaules et qu'une bouche explora son cou.

\- Attends-moi… prenons une douche ensemble…

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière et se laissa envahir par le bien-être qui l'assaillait à présent. Le jeune homme se sentait tellement heureux et… libéré. Sosuke poussa gentiment, mais fermement Ichigo sous la douche. La porte en bois ferma doucement. Ichigo vit deux bras actionner la robinetterie alors que le corps de Sosuke se plaquait contre le sien. Le roux sentait le membre de son amant se tendre à nouveau, et son sexe se gonfla à nouveau par réaction. Lorsqu'Ichigo se tourna vers Sosuke, il ne chercha pas à se trouver des excuses ou à esquiver les sensations qu'il ressentait… Seul maintenant son besoin pour Aïzen importait.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de Sosuke. Ce dernier avait laissé la fenêtre entrouverte pour la nuit. Une brise fraîche s'était engouffrée par l'interstice, et comme son amant bloquait la couverture avec sa jambe, Ichigo n'avait plus trop le choix. Quoique pour son plus grand bonheur, Sosuke le tira contre lui plus étroitement. Ichigo vit entre ses paupières que son amant était toujours endormi et replongea lui-même dans les bras de Morphée.

°°0°0°°

Renji fronça les sourcils, où était passé Ichigo ? L'étudiant traversa rapidement le couloir pour se retrouver devant la chambre du roux. Il frappa discrètement à sa porte, connaissant le mauvais caractère du jeune homme, autant ne pas déjà le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Aucune réponse. Pourtant… il ne l'avait pas vu… ni au réfectoire, ni dans aucun couloir et son reiatsu indiquait clairement qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte et se figea. Renji vit Ichigo et Aïzen Sosuke dans le lit, étroitement enlacés. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Renji ouvrit la bouche mais Aïzen posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence. L'étudiant hocha simplement la tête et quitta les lieux pour retourner au réfectoire.

\- Renji ! tu as retrouvé Ichigo ? Fit la voix d'Hinamori.

\- Oui… il va arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Apparemment, il ne se sentait pas bien, il va arriver un peu en retard.

\- Ah ? Je vais aller…

\- Non Hinamori… laisse-le ! Tu sais comment il peut-être…

Renji se grattait nerveusement le haut de son front. L'étudiant en voyant arriver Shuhei et Uzuru leur proposa de partir devant pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Hinamori voulut tout de même se diriger vers la chambre d'Ichigo, mais Shuhei l'attrapa par les épaules et la poussa devant

\- Allez Momo-chan… honneur aux dames… passe devant !

Renji remercia dans son for intérieur Hisagi pour son initiative. L'étudiant quitta les lieux après un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke finissait de s'habiller lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de son mari. Aïzen se pencha et ramassa ses lunettes. L'homme s'installa sur le bord du lit et caressa les cheveux de son amant et murmura

\- J'essaierai de passer te voir rapidement

\- Je serai dans la division de Kenpachi… la semaine prochaine…

Les doigts suspendirent leur mouvement un instant et un soupir résigné troubla le silence.

\- Pourquoi as-tu refusé la mienne ?

\- Sosuke… Si je te rejoignais…

\- J'ai compris…

Sosuke se pencha et effleura les lèvres d'Ichigo. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Ichigo se leva et attrapa son kimono qu'il tenait d'une main. Le jeune homme voulait retenir le capitaine de la cinquième division par n'importe quel moyen. Il ne voulait plus le voir partir

\- Je reviendrai Ichi…

\- Je t'attendrai…

Après un dernier baiser, qui fut à la fois passionné et tendre, Aïzen quitta les lieux discrètement, sans bruit... comme s'il s'était agit d'une illusion. Ichigo referma étroitement le tissu autour de lui et baissa la tête. Il commençait à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir choisit la cinquième division.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Merci pour vos reviews et merci de mettre cette histoire dans vos fav. Donc, nous voici au chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette suite.

Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

La journée qui s'écoula fut harassante pour Ichigo. Entre les explications qu'il avait dû fournir à Hinamori, le sourire entendu de Renji, comme s'il connaissait quelque chose qu'il aurait dû ignorer et les derniers cours où les profs, contrairement à ce qu'il auvait pensé, leur imposèrent plus d'exercices en kido pour son plus grand bonheur... Lorsqu'Ichigo franchit le seuil de sa chambre, il était exténué et vidé.

Pourtant la seule chose à laquelle le jeune homme pensait… c'était la venue plus que probable de Sosuke. Il attendait avec impatience la nuit tombée. Le roux avait pris une douche mais s'était rhabillé dans son uniforme scolaire. Il faut dire que sa garde robe était assez réduite, à part cela, il n'avait que des vêtements de nuits et il ne voulait pas être habillé de cette manière si Sosuke venait le rejoindre.

L'attente lui parut longue mais lorsque le battant de sa fenêtre s'ouvrit doucement, le jeune homme avait basculé dans les bras de Morphée. Aïzen fronça les sourcils en pénétrant dans la chambre d'Ichigo anormalement calme et vide. Un soupir pourtant vint le détromper rapidement et ses yeux se portèrent sur le sol où se dessinaient les formes d'un corps à peine visible dans l'ombre, au pied du lit.

Sans bruit Aïzen se dirigea vers Ichigo profondément endormit. Sa journée avait dû être rude. Les derniers jours étaient toujours éprouvants, d'après son souvenir. Le capitaine de la cinquième division se pencha et souleva tendrement la forme endormie et la plaça sur le lit dont il avait préalablement tiré les couvertures. Avec délicatesse, Sosuke retira les waraji et les tabi d'Ichigo. Il en profita pour retirer son haori, son shihakusho et son hakama pour se glisser sous les couvertures qu'il referma sur eux. D'une main, il éteignit la faible lumière et finit par poser ses lunettes sur le sol.

Sosuke eut à peine le temps de se placer qu'Ichigo s'était blottit contre lui, son nez collé contre son cou. Il allait probablement mourir de chaud avec le jeune homme plaqué contre lui, mais la situation ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela dans le fond. Après tout, ils étaient suffisamment éloignés la plupart du temps, sans qu'il le repousse en plus lorsqu'ils avaient la chance de se retrouver.

La douleur de cette absence en lui s'estompait d'ailleurs, remplacée par de la félicité. Il sentait également le bien-être de son dominant qui avait passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Cela lui amena un sourire furtif. Un Ichigo éveillé ne se permettrait jamais une telle attitude. Son jeune âge, sa timidité naturelle et son inexpérience l'empêchait de se montrer sous son vrai jour.

Inexorablement Aïzen se sentit aspirer par les limbes du sommeil. Il ne résista pas et se laissa glisser, heureux d'avoir trouvé sa place.

°°0°0°°

A l'aube, Ichigo souleva ses paupières pour voir le visage de Sosuke à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait à peine osé le croire, lorsqu'il avait sentit la chaleur de son corps et son odeur si chère à ses yeux. Mais, comme il lui avait promis, il était venu le rejoindre.

Ichigo était totalement hypnotisé par le visage détendu de son amant. La lumière naissante donnait un aspect particulier à ses traits. Il paraissait plus jeune, terriblement séduisant pour aller au fond de sa pensée. Comme il aimerait que chaque matin fut le même. Cette intimité naturelle qui vous font vous sentir bien, complet.

Ichigo se souleva avec précaution et remarqua que Sosuke était nu. Enfin, il ne voyait que son torse. Et son imagination fit le reste et le rouge envahit ses joues. Avoir de telles pensées au réveil ne devait pas être normal. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard moqueur de Sosuke

\- Bonjour… Ichigo…

La voix de velours à l'intonation grave presque rauque, le fit frissonner. La main d'Aïzen glissa autour du cou du jeune homme et attira son visage à lui. Un sourire séduisant se forma sur ses lèvres et il chuchota contre sa bouche

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué hier…

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne fut produit, Sosuke caressait ses lèvres avec les siennes, faisant glisser sa langue à la commissure de ses dernières. Le roux se déplaça légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable en même temps qu'en lui, un brasier inexplicable s'allumait.

Aïzen vit le changement de regard du jeune homme et reconnu l'apparition du loup en lui. Son loup intérieur répondit à l'appel silencieux de l'autre et un même feu brûla dans ses veines.

Les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se caressant sans répit, aucun des deux ne voulant reprendre leur respiration. Comme si ce baiser ne pourrait jamais les satisfaire de leur faim. Les mains d'Ichigo parcouraient les flancs de son amant, alors que Sosuke caressait les fesses de ce dernier. Sosuke repoussa Ichigo contre le matelas. Ils se regardèrent haletants… avant de reprendre leurs ébats là où ils les avaient laissé quelques secondes auparavent.

°°0°0°°

Aïzen traversa sa division calmement. Il avait faillit se faire prendre par les gardes lorsqu'il avait passé les portes de l'Académie. Son cœur avait fait un raté… se faire avoir aussi bêtement, tout cela parce qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. C'était un comble.

Une fois dans son bureau, il vit que Gin l'attendait. Il passa devant Ichimaru qui l'observait toujours avec la même expression. Quelque fois, il aimerait savoir ce qui traversait l'esprit de ce gamin.

\- Aïzen Taïcho… ce soir c'est la pleine lune… avez-vous l'intention de rejoindre Kurosaki-kun ?

\- Cela ne te regarde en rien Gin…

\- Soyez prudent… j'ai surpris une discussion ce matin aux aurores. Il serait question de la prochaine délibération de la chambre des quarante-six, et si…

\- Merci de t'inquiéter Gin…

Aïzen encaissa le coup mais resta impassible. Il était hors de question de montrer une quelconque faiblesse et surtout pas à un de ses hommes.

\- Ceci me regarde

\- N'y a t'il pas un moyen ? Demanda pourtant le fukutaïcho.

\- Si je le connaissais… Souffla Aïzen songeur.

Son cerveau partit en ébullition, comment pourrait-il échapper au sort que pourrait leur réserver la chambre des quarante six ? La voix de Gin le ramena sur Terre et il écouta Ichimaru qui lui annonçait une réunion en fin d'après-midi. Sosuke soupira… Evidemment, juste avant la transformation… les esprits échaudés de certains capitaines ne manqueraient pas de transformer la séance en pugilat.

Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo décida de quitter l'Académie plus tôt que prévu. Il sentait déjà en lui son sang bouillonner. La voix de Renji le retint quelques instant.

\- Tu comptes allez où ?

\- Loin d'ici…

\- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas à l'Académie comme la plupart des élèves ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son aîné et souffla à voix basse :

\- Si je restais ici… Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Ichigo fit volte face et quitta le couloir pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée, Renji sur les talons. Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée quand une sorte de chahut les figea sur place. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer des shinigami accompagnés par les gardes de l'Académie.

\- Messieurs, nous n'avons pas reçut l'ordre de vous laisser passer !

\- Nous sommes venus ici sur ordre de la chambre des quarante-six !

\- Mais…

\- Regardez notre ordre de mission !

\- Vous n'êtes pas…

Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre furieusement. La chambre des quarante-six ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils avaient statué sur le sort de Sosuke et le sien ? Tremblant le jeune homme s'avança vers les shinigami et leur demanda :

\- C'est pour moi que vous êtes-venu ?

\- Ichigo ! Protesta Renji.

\- Vous êtes Ichigo Kurosaki ?

\- Haï !

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'homme qui se tenait devant l'étudiant.

\- Veuillez nous suivre. Ordre de la chambre des quarante-six…

\- Pour quel motif ?

Une certaine agressivité se fit entendre dans le ton du jeune homme. Très inquiet Ichigo sentait la colère le remuer en même temps que les prémisses de sa transformation.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tenu de vous le dire… Vous êtes convoqué immédiatement vous et Aïzen Sosuke. Vous en saurez plus lors de votre entrevu…

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour. Il vit brusquement que l'un des shinigami lui tendait un pli. Le roux le prit et le décacheta. Ses yeux parcoururent la missive qui pour lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle. Quoique rien dans ses mots ne laissait présager une quelconque réprimande.

\- Aïzen Taïcho est déjà sur place ?

\- Nous le cherchons actuellement. Il a disparu avec d'autres capitaines après la réunion faite avec le Soutaïcho…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et demanda soudainement

\- Pourquoi venez-vous me chercher maintenant ?

\- Nous venons d'en avoir l'ordre et…

\- C'est la pleine lune… insista Ichigo.

Un des shinigami avoua :

\- Nous allons vous mettre en détention provisoire…

\- Pardon ?

\- Quoi ! Hurla Renji.

\- C'est un ordre… Vous serez libérer dans deux jours… Mais pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons vous laissez en liberté…

\- C'est… c'est parce ce qu'ils vont… Sosuke… Souffla Ichigo qui ouvrit de grand yeux.

L'inquiétude le gagna et un des gardes posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo :

\- Veuillez nous suivre gentiment… et veuillez passer ses menottes !

\- Ce n'est pas un criminel ! Hurla Renji qui tentait de repousser le shinigami.

Mais les autres gardes encerclèrent Ichigo. Ce dernier se retourna vers Renji… et déclara calmement :

\- Renji… reste en dehors de cela. Tu risques gros en t'opposant à ses gardes et tu le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas dans deux jours, je serai revenu !

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et la colère commença à poindre en lui, camouflant le désespoir qui l'étreignait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu le sauras certainement bien assez tôt… Souffla Ichigo

Le jeune homme suivit les shinigami. Renji fut rejoint par Momo, Uzuru et Shouhei qui ne comprenaient pas la situation. Le shinigami aux cheveux rouge tenta de répondre comme il le pouvait. Mais son inquiétude grandissait… surtout qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une lueur dans les yeux du roux qui ne luisait rien qui vaille.

°°0°0°°

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me rendre à cette convocation !

\- Aïzen-kun… Rétorqua Ukitake. Tu ne peux pas ignorer la chambre des quarante-six… soit raisonnable.

Sosuke fronça les sourcils. Il avait envie de hurler la vérité à Ukitake mais il croisa le regard de Shunsui et ses mots s'éteignirent sur ses lèvres. Aïzen se détourna pour cacher sa douleur. Il refusait de vivre ce que vivait son sempaï… Il refusait qu'Ichigo vive ce que vivait Shunsui. Combien de fois avait-il vu les regards douloureux du capitaine de la huitième division ? Il refusait en bloc.

Il aimait Ichigo. Tout avait démarré de travers et pourtant, il ne pouvait simplement s'agir de l'union biologique des loup-garous qui lui faisait ressentir cette attraction, ses sentiments, ses pulsions. Non, ses sentiments étaient aussi vrais que ceux de son dominant et maintenant on voulait l'arracher à lui ? Hors de question… cela arrivait trop vite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de créer suffisamment de lien entre lui et Ichigo.

Une sueur froide recouvrit son corps. Les prémisses de sa transformation se faisaient sentir. D'ailleurs, on entendait un peu partout à présent le hurlement des loups. Une présence meurtrière vint se joindre au petit groupe. Sosuke se tourna pour rencontrer le loup Kenpachi. Il était démesurément grand et puissant, surtout quand les autres loups avaient encore leurs apparences humaines.

\- Sosuke… se moqua le loup… Tous te cherchent… et moi, je t'ai trouvé ! Tu m'accompagnes et si tu me résistes…

Un rire mélangé à un grondement répondirent :

\- Un combat s'imposera…

\- Kenpachi, non ! Rétorqua Ukitake.

\- La ferme ! Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir…

Shunsui qui s'était transformé dans l'intervalle vint se poster entre lui et Aïzen.

\- Sois raisonnable Kenpachi… Sosuke-kun allait s'y rendre seul…

\- Mon œil ! C'est pas dans son caractère…

\- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. Répondit sombrement Ukitake qui du lever les yeux vers le loup garou de la cinquième division.

Aïzen était aussi impressionnant que Kenpachi et Ukitake qui se laissait doucement modifier ne pu qu'admirer la force qui se dégageait de lui. Ses oreilles étaient pointées vers l'avant comme celles de Kenpachi, leurs poils hérissés et leurs babines retroussées en disaient long sur leur envie de meurtre. Peu de loups pouvaient stopper ces deux là…

Kenpachi et Aïzen se faisaient face en grondant. Shunsui s'était reculé et avait rejoint Jyuushiro qui posa une main sur son avant-bras.

\- Comment pouvons-nous faire pour les stopper ?

\- Personne ne le peut Jyuu-chan… personne…

Les deux loups se fondirent dessus dans un grognement agressif.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo envoya catapulter les gardes autour de lui et arracha les menottes spirituelles qui l'entravaient. Il releva la gueule vers le ciel pour sentir l'atmosphère et ce qu'il pu enregistrer lui fit retrousser les babines. Un grondement fit vibrer sa cage thoracique et bientôt un hurlement féroce déchira l'atmosphère. Tous ceux qui étaient suffisamment près frissonnèrent par la rage qu'il laissait transparaître.

Dans un mouvement brusque, Ichigo bondit en avant, utilisant les griffes de ses doigts pour ne pas déraper dans ses virages qu'il prenait à une allure folle sans ralentir. Sosuke était en danger et il devait le sauver. Son instinct avait complètement modifier sa façon de penser. Ichigo avait le sang qui bouillonnait et son seul objectif était de protéger son dominé de la bête à laquelle il faisait face.

La rage l'aveuglait complètement et l'inquiétude rongeait son cœur. Quand il sauta du haut de la falaise pour se projeter plus bas dans l'encaissement de la vallée, il vit parfaitement le loup-garou monstrueux qui frappait sans relâche Sosuke. Son esprit devint blanc, il allait le tuer !

°°0°0°°

Shunsui et Ukitake allaient intervenir quand ils sentirent arriver quelque chose qui leur fit froid dans le dos. Ils ne purent rien voir si ce n'est un immense nuage de poussière et de terre projetée et Kenpachi voler et s'encastrer dans la roche. Soudain devant se présenta un loup inconnu très imposant qui leur tendit le corps d'Aïzen inconscient.

Ukitake se précipita pour le prendre. Seul Shunsui pu voir l'attaque surprise de Kenpachi sur le loup-garou aux couleurs fauves. Ce dernier l'évita de justesse et il lui sauta à la gorge. Un combat démarra entre les deux loup-garous. Ils s'empoignaient, se mordaient ou s'entredéchiraient avec une violence inouïe.

Bientôt les deux loups s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et les deux spectateurs stupéfaits baissèrent le regard sur Aïzen qui tentait de se redresser.

\- Ne force pas Sosuke-kun… Tu es gravement blessé…

\- I…chigo…

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent surpris puis Shunsui demanda doucement :

\- Tu parles de… ton dominant ?

\- Haï !

Ukitake demanda d'une voix tremblante.

\- Son pelage est… roux ?

\- Haï…

Sosuke avait l'impression d'avoir chuté d'une falaise. Il était incapable de bouger. Il grimaça et ses yeux humides rencontra le regard inquiets des deux autres loups.

\- Il se bat actuellement contre Kenpachi…

\- Kenpachi est tellement excité par votre combat que je crains que Kurosaki-kun ne puisse te défendre…

Aïzen rit doucement en entendant la réflexion d'Ukitake. Kenpachi allait surtout avoir une vrai surprise. S'il lui n'avait pas glissé dans la flaque de boue, Sosuke ne serait pas dans l'état où il se trouve actuellement… mais tomber sur Ichigo qui devait être fou de rage, c'était une autre paire de manche pour Kenpachi.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Sosuke-kun ? Tu n'as pas peur pour ton dominant ? Ken…

\- Peur pour Ichigo ? C'est surtout pour Kenpachi que j'ai peur…

\- Ne le surestime pas… souffla doucement Ukitake.

\- Ne le sous-estime pas ! chuchota Sosuke.

Le capitaine de la cinquième division tourna sa gueule vers la forêt où sous l'éclairage de la pleine lune, il était possible de voir les arbres s'abattrent et d'assister à des vols d'oiseaux affolés et dérangés dans leur sommeil.

Ses oreilles s'étaient penchées en avant et tournaient un peu dans tous les sens comme pour capter tous les bruits qu'émettaient les deux loups enragés. Sosuke s'accrochait à l'idée qu'Ichigo puisse battre Kenpachi, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Cette notion permit au capitaine de la cinquième division de tenir et de ne pas sombrer, il voulait revoir Ichigo vivant !

Jamais une nuit de pleine lune ne fut aussi agitée à la Soul Society. Tous écoutaient les échos de la bataille que se livrait les deux loups. Certains étaient terrorisés, d'autres se demandaient comment le combat se terminerait. Et quand le silence revint, il fut pesant. Chacun pensa soudainement qu'il aurait mieux valu que le combat continue. Tout aussi brutalement, le calme fut déchiré par un long hurlement puissant.

Aïzen eut un petit sourire et ses yeux se tintèrent différemment. Il ne prêta pas attention aux commentaires autour de lui. Il attendait _sa_ venue. Et il ce ne fut pas long lorsqu'il vit surgir un magnifique loup au pelage fauve. Les yeux cognac se rapprochaient et Sosuke ne voyait qu'eux. La tendresse qu'il pouvait y lire, lui réchauffa le cœur. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la bête enragée d'il y a quelques heures.

Ichigo ne voyait que son mari allongé sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Son cœur se serra. Il ne prêta pas attention au deux autres loups qui lui parlaient. Il passa brièvement une main sur la joue d'Aïzen et gronda d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu peux bouger ?

\- Non…

Lentement, le jeune loup se pencha et souleva Aïzen et le serra contre lui. Se tournant vers les deux autres loups, il demanda :

\- Où se trouve l'infirmerie ?

\- Vous êtes vous-même blessé laissez nous le porter Kur…

\- Je refuse ! Moi seul porterait Sosuke !

Les oreilles du loup se pointèrent en avant et la lueur mauvaise qui s'inscrivit dans ses yeux les rendit presque phosphorescents. La menace était claire. Sans attendre, Ichigo se mit en marche mais un raclement de gorge et la voix hésitante d'Ukitake le firent se retourner :

\- C'est de l'autre côté Kurosaki-kun…

Shunsui et Jyuushiro ouvrirent la marche et Ichigo avec une aisance déconcertante suivit le rythme des deux loups devant lui. Sosuke calé contre le torse d'Ichigo respirait son parfum à plein poumon. Enfin, autant que lui permettait ses côtes douloureuses. Il entendit la voix de son mari interroger les deux autres loups :

\- Personne ne s'occupe de l'autre loup ?

\- Non… laissons-lui le temps de réfléchir un peu… Je suis sur qu'Unahora va se faire un plaisir d'aller lui parler du pays…

Aïzen voulut rire en imaginant la scène entre les deux époux, mais la douleur l'en empêcha et il n'émit qu'un affreux gargouillis.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Sosuke ?

\- Si… si…

Arrivés à la quatrième division, les quatre loups furent encerclés par des loups beaucoup plus petits. Une louve apparue et elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Ichigo.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai cru reconnaître Zaraki…

\- Haï Unahora Taïcho. Fit Jyuushiro. Kenpachi Taïcho a provoqué Aïzen Taïcho et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de le frapper ce qui a engendré de grosses blessures sur Aïzen Taïcho.

\- Il est encore en vie ? Rétorqua Retsu stupéfaite.

La louve observait l'immense loup garou roux qui se tenait devant elle calmement. Sans conteste aussi grand que son mari et certainement aussi fort.

\- Kurosaki-kun a protégé Aïzen Taïcho…

\- Alors, c'est vous qui avait combattu Zaraki depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Qui est Zaraki ? Demanda Ichigo perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Kenpachi Zaraki capitaine de la onzième division…

Ichigo s'il avait été humain aurait blêmit. Une civière fut apportée et Ichigo déposa tendrement Sosuke qui tombait enfin dans les limbes de l'évanouissement. Son corps fut vite emporté et l'attention d'Ichigo fut à nouveau focalisée sur le capitaine de la quatrième division.

\- Vous l'avez laissé où exactement ?

\- Euh… près de la falaise à l'ouest du Sereitei, dans la f…

\- Je vois où merci. Suivez-moi, je vais m'occuper de vous.

\- Je dois reto…

\- Suivez-moi !

Quelque chose dans le fond du regard de la louve mis Ichigo en alerte et sans plus discuter, il suivit le capitaine de la quatrième division. Shunsui soupira et déclara d'une voix lasse.

\- Si je m'attendais à une telle soirée…

\- Si seulement Aïzen-kun avait accepté de nous suivre… rétorqua Ukitake. Pourquoi refuse t-il d'accepter la décision des quarante-six ?

Kyouraku observa longuement Ukitake. Ce dernier fixait la porte ou Ichigo avait disparu quelques secondes auparavant. Une lueur apparut dans les yeux du loup noir. Une infinie tristesse semblait s'y être logé. Cette dernière disparut lorsque son ami se tourna vers lui.

\- Je comprends que cela puisse être douloureux, mais d'un autre côté… c'est la décision de la chambre des quarante-six… A quoi pense Aïzen-kun ?

Shunsui soupira entre ses dents et ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instants, le temps pour lui de faire cesser le cœur qui s'affolait en lui.

\- Il doit certainement penser à la douleur qu'aura à subir Ichigo-kun et c'est pour cela qu'il refuse… cette situation.

\- Douleur ?

Jyuushiro allait poser une question à son ami pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, mais Shunsui avait disparu sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Quelle étrange soirée il vivait…

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Et voici que l'on aborde le chapitre 8, que cela passe vite XD. Je sais que pour certaines c'est une histoire déjà lu, mais j'espère pour les nouvelles lectrices que vous continuez à l'aimer. Bonne lecture à tout le monde... Bizzz...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Unohana fixait le jeune homme devant elle. Sa stupéfaction était totale. Etait-ce bien le loup-garou immense entré quelques heures plus tôt dans son service. Les yeux d'ambre qui la scrutaient étaient emplis d'anxiété et de détermination.

\- S'il vous plaît… laissez-moi le voir !

\- Vous devez être séparés…

Cela lui coûtait de devoir l'annoncer au jeune homme mais les ordres qu'on lui avait donnés étaient clairs. Kurosaki et Aïzen ne devait plus se revoir… Les hommes qui avaient été envoyé pour surveiller la chambre du capitaine de la cinquième division d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas tellement à son goût. La quatrième division n'avait jamais été un lieu de détention !

\- Je m'en moque ou raison de plus… laissez-moi lui dire au revoir !

La voix du roux avait quelque chose de désespéré. La souffrance qui se lisait sur ses traits en disait long sur ce que lui coûtait cette supplication. Retsu réfléchit quelques instants. Elle trouverait bien une excuse et elle n'allait pas laisser faire la chambre des quarante-six de cette manière. Elle avait été déchirée par la séparation qui avait eu lieu entre Kouryaku et Ukitake.

Cette fois-ci, même si Aizen n'avait jamais été un ami proche, il n'en demeurait pas moins un des capitaines les plus agréables du Goteï13, celui avec lequel elle avait le moins de problème. Et le fils d'Isshin était tout simplement adorable. Quoiqu'elle s'abstiendrait de lui dire… Après tout, Zaraki était quelque part dans sa division en train de se faire soigner par Isane.

Un léger coup à la porte les fit sursauter. Hanataru passa sa tête et informa son capitaine :

\- Kenpachi Taicho est dans les locaux et il a l'air… mal en point… il nous faudrait votre aide Taicho !

\- J'arrive… de toute façon, quelques minutes de plus lui permettront de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, fit la voix doucereuse du capitaine de la quatrième division.

Hanataru disparut rapidement et Ichigo eut un frisson d'angoisse en voyant l'air affable de la femme devant lui. Quelque part, il préférait affronter son mari.

\- Je vais ausculter le capitaine de la onzième division. Cela devrait me prendre environ un petit quart d'heure. Je te laisse ce temps pour pouvoir dire au revoir à Aïzen Taïcho. Je ne sais pas s'il sera réveillé par contre… Je vais demander à Isane de retenir les gardes hors de la pièce tant que tu y seras. Vous ne serez pas déranger. Je te demander par contre, de ne pas faire de vagues…

\- Hai…

Retsu tapota l'épaule du roux et finalement, disparut dans un froissement de tissus. Ichigo attendit quelques minutes avant de se diriger le cœur battant vers la chambre de Sosuke. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit. Il avança d'un pas hésitant et la voix de son mari lui parvint.

\- Approche… Ichigo…

Le jeune homme avança plus vite et il observa le corps allongé de Sosuke dont les yeux étaient à peine ouverts.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé pour ce qui nous arrive… Je pensais pouvoir les convaincre mais apparemment, je n'y suis pas parvenu… Je suis désolé que tu ais dû te battre pour moi. Je…

\- Ccchhhuuuuttttt… Ne sois pas désolé, je ne le suis pas.

Ichigo attrapa une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes malgré lui. Il savait que c'était la fin. Aucune issue n'était envisageable. Son cœur battait tellement fort à ses oreilles qu'il n'entendit pas les paroles d'Aïzen.

\- Pardon ? Chuchota Ichigo.

\- N'oublie pas que je t'aime Ichigo…

\- Je t'aime aussi Sosuke…

Aïzen allongea doucement sa main vers Ichigo qui y glissa la sienne. Leurs regards étaient désespérés et Sosuke serra un peu plus fort son étreinte autour des doigts d'Ichigo.

\- Je suis inquiet pour toi, mon cœur…

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand sous la surprise.

\- Tu seras seul et moi, je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Tu devras te montrer fort, beaucoup auront pitié ou feront semblant d'avoir pitié. Mais, je suis sûr qu'un jour toi et moi nous nous retrouverons. Si j'ai su t'aimer une fois, il n'y a aucune raison que je ne puisse plus t'aimer une nouvelle fois. Ais confiance en moi…

\- Je… je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi… Sosuke…

\- Embrasse-moi…

Ichigo se pencha lentement, ses yeux plongés dans le regard chocolat de son mari. Lorsque leurs bouches se joignirent, ils fermèrent les yeux pour apprécier un peu plus l'élan de tendresse qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Ichigo se rendit compte que c'était leur dernier baiser et quelque chose se rompit en lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Le jeune homme sentit deux bras l'entourer. Le baiser cassa et Ichigo croisa le regard de son amant à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Je trouverai une solution et nous nous retrouverons…

\- C'est impossible, tu l'as dit toi-même…

\- Cchhhhuuuuuuuttttttt…

Le regard d'Aïzen se fit plus intense ce qui provoqua un changement d'attitude chez Ichigo.

\- Sois patient Ichigo…

\- Tu promets de me revenir

\- Je te le promets…

Ichigo n'avait plus envie de parler et se laissa glisser contre son mari. Sosuke enlaça le jeune homme qui réfugia sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque. Ils restèrent silencieux et enlacés, les yeux fermés, plongés dans leurs pensées. Le roux avait glissé un bras autour du cou de son amant et sa cage thoracique se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de celle de Sosuke.

Le cœur d'Ichigo battait lourdement et il se rendit compte que celui de son mari cognait tout aussi fort. Ils étaient unis dans leurs souffrances. Ichigo douta qu'un jour ils puissent à nouveau retrouver pareille complicité. La chambre des quarante-six allait briser un sentiment tellement fort mais qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'épanouir.

Certains vivaient un printemps où la découverte de l'autre et de ses sentiments donnait des ailes. L'été passait et les sentiments s'épanouissaient, puissants et s'enracinant dans les cœurs des amants. L'automne ressemblait aux bourrasques des premières disputes, des premiers obstacles et l'hiver apparaissait si l'amour n'avait pas pu résister aux bourrasques automnales. Le jeune homme constata que leur printemps avait à peine éclot et déjà l'hiver s'était installé. Comment pouvait-il croire son mari ?

Un coup bref à la porte les fit sursauter. Ichigo se redressa, angoissé. Le regard des deux amants s'accrocha. Sans s'en rendre compte, le roux se pencha une dernière fois pour embrasser son mari et la voix de Retsu Unohana retentit.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo… vous m'aviez promit de sortir sans faire de vagues…

Le jeune homme se redressa et du bout des lèvres, il épela le mot « je t'aime » à Sosuke. Impuissant, Aizen ne put que suivre du regard le départ de son amant. Ses mains étreignirent les draps et Retsu vit que le capitaine de la cinquième division allait être déraisonnable.

\- Il me l'a promis… Aizen Taicho… Ne lui rendez-pas les choses encore plus difficile. Vous, vous serez bientôt délivré mais pas lui.

\- Je ne veux pas… oublier !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous opposer.

Unohana contourna le lit et s'installa là où Ichigo s'était installé plus tôt. Ses yeux exprimaient une sincère sollicitude. Elle n'avait jamais songé qu'un jour Aïzen puisse tomber amoureux. Il prenait tellement soin d'éviter toutes relations compromettantes ou durables que sa situation n'en était que plus dramatique. Quoique… lui serait préservé mais pas le fils d'Isshin.

\- Aizen Taicho… Kurosaki-kun a presque faillit tuer mon mari. Il a une apparence faible mais sa puissance doit être exceptionnelle pour qu'il batte Zaraki. Vous me direz, j'aurai la chance pendant quelques jours de m'occuper de lui. Quoique…

La capitaine baissa les yeux comme pour réfléchir et repris en posant à nouveau son regard sur l'homme blessé.

\- Vous êtes aussi puissant, voir peut-être plus puissant que mon mari… vous deux ensemble, en couple… comprenez que la chambre des quarante-six ne souhaite pas des unions aussi dangereuses pour l'équilibre de notre communauté.

\- Personne ne nous a laissé une chance… Et Ichigo est trop jeune pour endurer cela…

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant Shunsui Kyouraku n'avait que trois ans de plus lorsque Ukitake a subi l'opération.

\- Le capitaine de la huitième division n'est en rien semblable à Ichigo !

Le regard du médecin s'était adoucit et elle murmura :

\- Vous l'aimez réellement n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous deux…

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi… ils ne vous ont jamais séparé vous et Kenpachi ? Interrogea brutalement le capitaine de la cinquième division, écœuré par cette injustice.

Un silence s'établit. Le regard des deux capitaines s'affronta un court instant et finalement Unohana déclara, songeuse.

\- Je me pose moi-même parfois la question…

Le médecin quitta la pièce. Retsu se mordit la lèvre et posa une main contre le mur en s'arrêtant un bref instant pour reprendre son souffle. A aucun moment, elle n'aurait souhaité vivre ce que les deux hommes allaient vivre prochainement. Jamais pareille opération ne devrait se produire…

°°0°0°°

Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans les couloirs lustrés de la première division. Le cœur battant, Ichigo suivait son père. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'haori blanc qu'Isshin s'obstinait à porter presque en bandoulière. Le jeune homme était heureux de se tenir derrière la grande carrure de son père, cela lui évitait de croiser son regard désolé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de la première division. Malgré lui, Ichigo se sentait impressionné par ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Son regard fut happé par deux yeux vert bienveillant. Un homme blond portant des guetta et un haori de capitaine se tenait devant le bureau du Soutaïcho.

\- Bienvenue Kurosaki-sama.

\- Yama-jii, je vous remercie pour cette entrevue.

Ichigo se retrouva coincé quelques minutes plus tard, entre le capitaine blond qui ne cessait de le scruter et son père qui fixait le Soutaïcho. Ce dernier ouvrit ses paupières pour détailler la frêle constitution du roux. Un silence qui sembla durer une éternité pour Ichigo commença. Pas le moindre bruit ne venait troubler le calme de la pièce. Ichigo se mit à détailler lui-même le vieil homme et comprit immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec lui.

La voix du Soutaïcho le fit sursauter quand il reprit la parole. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié le but de sa visite.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo… je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui pour vous informer que votre affectation d'origine a été modifiée.

\- Pard…

La main de son père s'abattit sur son avant-bras. Ichigo glissa un regard vers ce dernier et la lueur qui brilla dans les prunelles sombres, lui firent comprendre qu'il ne devait pas discuter.

\- Au cours de l'affrontement contre Kenpachi Taicho, vous avez montré votre valeur au combat. Quoique j'avais déjà eu de très bons échos sur vous par vos professeurs à l'Académie. Toutefois, il est hors de question pour moi de mettre deux têtes brûlées ensemble. C'est une question d'équilibre. J'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux, pour continuer à ce que vous évoluiez, vous mettre sous l'aile d'un capitaine plus… moins… enfin, qui ne provoque pas chez vous l'envie de vous battre à la moindre occasion. C'est pourquoi, vous serez affecté à la douzième division auprès d'Urahara Kisuke comme fukutaicho !

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'exorbitèrent et il se tourna vers le blond à côté de lui qui le regardait avec un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- C'est vous ?

L'homme à côté de lui se gratta la tête d'un air modeste et son petit rire le surpris.

\- Ohayo Kurosaki-kun… je suis vraiment heureux que nous puissions travailler ensemble…

\- Euh… moi de même…

Ichigo était songeur quand à la collaboration qu'ils pourraient entretenir. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le Soutaicho et déclara sombrement :

\- Je ne connais rien au développement technologique…

\- Urahara Taïcho vous apprendra tout ce que vous devrez connaitre. Je lui fais confiance.

Un petit silence s'établit au cours duquel son cerveau se mit à fonctionner très rapidement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous son intense réflexion. Valait-il vraiment mieux, être au côté de ce Urahara ? Kenpachi ne voulait-il plus de lui à cause de ce qu'il s'était produit trois jours plus tôt ?

\- Kurosaki fukutaïcho… comment vous sentez-vous actuellement ?

Ichigo leva vivement les yeux vers le Soutaïcho qui le regardait intensément. Ses yeux sombres ne laissaient filtrer aucune information sur le type de réponses auxquelles il s'attendait. Le corps d'Ichigo lui rappela brutalement combien sa séparation commençait à nouveau à lui peser.

\- Bien… Fut la seule réponse qu'Ichigo put articuler.

Le Soutaïcho n'eut pas l'air de le croire. Enfin, pas qu'il sache déchiffrer ses traits… mais, le haussement de ses sourcils le laissait songeur.

\- Si vous ne vous sentez pas très bien… veuillez en parler avec Urahara-san. Il pourra peut-être atténuer certaines de vos souffrances… à venir !

\- Ce n'est pas Unohana-sensei que je dois aller voir ?

\- Votre Taïcho, et ce n'est pas un hasard si vous vous trouvez à la douzième division, sera plus à même de trouver une solution à votre cas…

Ichigo se tourna vivement vers le capitaine toujours aussi souriant se tenant à côté de lui. Pour lui, en aucun cas, cet espère de bouffon souriant pourrait lui être d'une quelconque aide. Il était trop… souriant !

\- Si vous le dites… marmonna le jeune homme absolument pas convaincu.

Le Soutaïcho ferma les paupières et termina d'une voix sans appel :

\- Vous passerez la journée avec Urahara Taïcho. Vous prendrez le temps de vous installer et prendrez vos nouvelles fonctions dès demain Kurosaki Fukutaicho ! Vous pouvez disposer !

Quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte de la première division, Isshin se tourna vers le capitaine de la douzième division.

\- Aide Ichigo du mieux que tu le peux… Je te fais confiance également Kisuke…

\- Haï ! Kurosaki-kun… Fit le blond en se tournant vers sa nouvelle recrue. Si vous veniez maintenant avec moi pour que je vous fasse faire le tour de votre nouvelle division ? Je vous expliquerez au passage votre nouvelle fonction également…

\- Haï… fit docilement Ichigo.

Le jeune homme suivit son capitaine après un dernier salut à son père.

Sans échanger plus de parole, Ichigo suivit son nouveau capitaine. Son cœur cognait très fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait été promu directement fukutaïcho… Quelle surprise ! Quelques jours plus tôt la nouvelle l'aurait réjouit, mais là… Il se sentait fatigué et il avait la vague impression d'être une marionnette. Ou peut-être un quelconque explosif qu'on mettait sous haute protection… Quoique son capitaine ne lui semblait pas quelqu'un que l'on puisse qualifier de « geôlier ».

Les yeux ambre suivaient le chiffre inscrit sur l'haori blanc qui ondulait légèrement sous la démarche nonchalante du blond. Jamais Ichigo n'avait eu pareille occasion. Monter directement à un tel poste ! Son cerveau hébété revenait sans cesse à cette brutale promotion. Qu'est ce que cela cachait ?

Et puis, il voyait brutalement l'opportunité de s'occuper l'esprit. De tenter d'oublier Sosuke. Oui, il devait l'oublier. Pourtant, il l'aimait tellement, à en perdre la raison. Ses poings se serrèrent en songeant à la chambre des quarante-six. De quel droit s'étaient-ils immiscés dans la vie d'Ichigo et de Sosuke ?

\- Les pensées du jeune homme furent interrompues par la voix chantante d'Urahara. Kurosaki-kun… Je ne voudrais pas que vous me considériez comme un ennemi. J'ai vu votre regard se poser sur moi et je ne crois pas beaucoup me tromper en pensant que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup. Pourtant, je ferai mon possible pour vous aider à traverser cette épreuve…

\- Urahara Taïcho… Je considère qu'il s'agit d'une chance si je ne vous aime pas… La chambre des quarante-six pourrait alors vous considérer comme une menace…

Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être acerbe. Pourquoi lui rappeler cette partie qu'il essayait d'oublier ? Le jeune homme fit un effort, alors qu'ils traversaient maintenant la douzième division.

\- Taïcho… je ferai mon possible pour que vous ne regrettiez pas ma venue dans votre division…

Urahara glissa un regard de côté vers le jeune homme et cessa de sourire brièvement. Quelque chose dans le regard vert émut Ichigo au fond de lui à cet instant. Il se doutait qu'il ne la reverrait plus avant un bon petit moment d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins, Kurosaki fukutaicho…

Puis, il reprit son air un peu débile pour faire visiter la division au jeune homme. Ils y passèrent la matinée. Au repas du midi, Kisuke en profita pour présenter le jeune homme à toute la division au réfectoire. Ichigo se demanda si c'était l'usage habituel mais ne se formalisa pas. De toute façon, son capitaine était vraiment bizarre.

L'après-midi, Ichigo se retrouva avec Hiyori, le troisième siège de la division. Elle l'accompagnait pour récupérer ses affaires restées à l'Académie. La blonde demanda, agressive :

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit t'accompagner ! J'ai pas signé pour faire du baby-sitting…

\- Je n'ai rien demandé…

\- T'as tapé dans l'œil du Taïcho ! Fit la jeune fille outrée.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé…

Ichigo se serait presque bouché les oreilles tellement la troisième siège était bruyante.

Arrivé à destination, le jeune homme se retrouva rapidement dans sa chambre où toutes ses affaires étaient déjà emballées, son père l'ayant prévenu la vieille au soir. Ichigo quittait l'Académie deux jours avant la fin… et quelque part, il préférait que ce soit ainsi. Cela lui évitait de devoir soutenir le regard des autres.

Ses yeux suivaient distraitement les murs qui avaient été son refuge durant sept ans. Il avait passé de si bons moments à l'intérieur… et une image de Sosuke endormit lui revint en mémoire. Son regard s'était braqué sur l'oreiller gonflé, posé sagement sur les couvertures posées au carré. Une partie de sa vie venait de se terminer.

\- J'veux pas y passer la nuit… fukutaïcho ! On peut rentrer maintenant ? Je vais vous montrer vos nouveaux quartiers… Vous verrez, ils sont beaucoup mieux qu'ici…

Hiyori qui observait son nouveau fukutaïcho ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émue… certainement comme la plupart des loups-garous adultes. Très peu de personnes avaient vécu ce qu'il traversait… et la plupart s'étaient suicidés… sauf Kyouraku Taicho. Mais Ichigo était jeune…

Elle-même n'osait pas imaginer la souffrance de Shinji s'ils devaient être séparés. L'imbécile ferait déjà un tas de conneries, c'était sûr. Et les derniers événements prouvaient que la chambre des quarante-six avait eut raison de séparer Kurosaki et Aïzen…. Deux monstres de puissance dans deux domaines complètement différents.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo installa sa chambre avec soin. Une fois terminé, il se rendit au réfectoire où comme il se doutait, tous les shinigami le fixaient avec une certaine pitié. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Son reiatsu fluctua légèrement et sa mine sombre fut comme un avertissement pour chacun.

Tous se détournèrent du jeune homme. Une fois à table, Urahara vint le rejoindre avec un léger sourire mais pas aussi accentué qu'habituellement.

\- Vous savez Kurosaki-kun… Ceci n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne se tasse. Prenez un peu sur vous, plus personne n'y portera attention.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Demandez à Kyouraku Taïcho…

\- Kyouraku ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers Urahara qui avalait une bouchée de poisson. Son regard vert posé sur lui. Ichigo reposa ses baguettes et demanda :

\- Kyouraku Taïcho a vécu la même chose ?

\- Haï !

\- Mais… mais avec qui ?

\- Ukitake Jyuushiro, le capitaine de la treizième division.

\- Mais, ils sont toujours ensemble…

\- En tant qu'amis…

\- C'est idiot…

\- Non… l'amitié qu'ils ont ne pourra jamais créer de liens aussi forts que ceux donnés au mariage, Kurosaki-kun et puis... N'oubliez pas également qu'en dehors de cela, il y a la descendance…

Un bref silence s'installa. Le roux fronça les sourcils et médita sur la dernière réflexion. Jamais il n'avait envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Il finit par murmurer :

\- Comment peut-il rester près de lui ?

\- Ça je n'en ai aucune idée… Pourquoi pas aller lui rendre visite demain ?

\- Mais, je ne suis pas ce…

\- Nous irons ensemble… J'occuperais Jyuushiro s'il venait à vous rejoindre… Vous pourrez alors discuter tout votre soûl et lui demander comment il a pu vivre toutes ces années comme il le fait.

Ichigo attrapa ses baguettes à nouveau et joua un peu avec sa nourriture avant de porter son choix et d'attraper des champignons. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir sur le comportement de son capitaine. Il lui était reconnaissant de vouloir le sortir de sa crise émotionnelle.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

\- Parce ce que je tiens à vous garder en forme et de faire de vous un bon fukutaïcho. Et puis, je pourrais vous utiliser comme cobaye…

\- Cobaye ?

Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec son morceau de bœuf. Il foudroya son Taïcho du regard.

\- Bien sûr ! Je trouverai un moyen d'atténuer ce qui vous attend très prochainement. En discuter avec Kyouraku vous fera le plus grand bien et vous préparera à vos futures épreuves.

Ichigo se détourna et se concentra sur son assiette. Ainsi il ne serait pas au bout de ses peines ? Sans avertissement le roux demanda presque en chuchotant.

\- Sosuke… enfin, Aïzen Taïcho… a-t-il…

\- Demain seulement. Il était mal en point et Unohana Taïcho a refusé de précipiter les choses.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Deux jours… normalement…

\- Merci… Urahara Taïcho…

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme quitta la pièce. Il avait besoin de respirer. Abandonnant sa division, il parcourut les toits pour parvenir à la quatrième division. Ichigo resta un long moment à scruter le bâtiment où Sosuke était tenu enfermé. Son cœur saignait et son âme se mit à vibrer.

Quelque chose au plus profond de lui avait besoin de hurler. Son âme se déchira brutalement en deux. Son reiatsu flancha. Ses émotions tourbillonnèrent et ses yeux se modifièrent. Ils arboraient une magnifique couleur cognac. Ichigo était devenu hybride, mi-homme, mi-loup et sans qu'il puisse se contrôler hurla à la mort longuement. Personne n'osa déranger le loup.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke ressentit immédiatement l'approche de l'énergie spirituelle d'Ichigo. Il était venu avant qu'il ne soit accompagné par le détachement spécial. Enfermé et étroitement surveillé, privé de son zanpakuto, Aizen sentait les effluves accablées qui lui parvenaient, telles des vagues d'un immense désespoir. Entravé par ses menottes spirituelles, Sosuke ne pouvait lui envoyé les siennes.

Toutefois, lorsque lui parvinrent les hurlements déchirants du loup qui habitait le jeune homme, Sosuke comprit combien l'épreuve serait difficile pour Ichigo et qu'il ne serait plus là pour le soutenir dans son calvaire. Il culpabilisait à cette idée. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et empoigna ses cheveux. Les longs hurlements d'Ichigo faisaient vibrer en lui une corde sensible. Son propre loup voulait répondre à ses appels.

Les menottes qui l'entravaient l'empêchaient même de faire appel à son loup. Sosuke était déchiré. Brutalement, ses lunettes l'incommodèrent et il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Il jura entre ses dents et maudit la chambre des quarante-six avec haine. Il se redressa jeta ses lunettes sur le matelas pour s'approcher des barreaux de sa chambre. Ses mains entravées montèrent lentement vers la lucarne qu'il tenta d'attraper.

\- Ichigo… Souffla Sosuke la voix enrouée.

Ne pouvant toucher les barreaux, les doigts d'Aïzen glissèrent sur le mur rugueux devant lui, son front posé sur la surface blanche. Il entendit vaguement derrière lui, le bruit des clefs que l'on tourne pour ouvrir une porte. Le cliquetis lui donnait une impression de mort annoncée. Sosuke ne voulait pas…

Une voix respectueuse lui demanda :

\- Aïzen Taïcho… veuillez nous suivre de votre plein grès.

\- Si je n'acceptais pas ?

\- Soyez raisonnable… nous pourrions vous blesser à nouveau…

Cette idée fit sourire le prisonnier mais la voix de son cerbère continua :

\- Mais, cette fois-ci la chambre des quarante-six ne vous laissera pas vous reposer pour…

Aïzen s'était retourné d'un mouvement vif. Son regard glacial fit taire le garde qui recula d'un pas. L'attitude clairement menaçante du capitaine de la cinquième division ne laissait présager rien de bon. Toutefois, rassuré par le fait qu'Aïzen soit lié par ses liens spirituels, il continua.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou pas… la sentence sera exécutée.

Puis franchement agacé par les hurlements puissants qui déchiraient toujours la nuit, il demanda :

\- Mais franchement, que quelqu'un aille le faire taire ! Il n'a pas sa forme de loup et il est ridiculement petit….

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Sosuke avait bondit à la gorge du capitaine de la garde et l'étranglait de ses mains. Kenpachi entra et vit le spectacle et ne broncha pas. Il trouvait le temps long en attendant dans le couloir, finalement le spectacle se situait dans la cellule.

\- Que qui que ce soit touche un seul cheveu de Kurosaki Ichigo… je le tue !

\- Calmez-vous Aizen Taicho, essaya l'un des gardes. Personne ne touchera à Kurosaki fukutaïcho…

Sosuke releva la tête, surpris, et relâcha son étreinte autour de la gorge du capitaine qui s'effondra au sol haletant.

\- Fukutaïcho ?

\- Haï… rétorqua Zaraki.

Le capitaine de la onzième division s'était adossé au mur derrière lui et rétorqua :

\- Yama-jii l'a promu fukutaicho…

\- N'en as-tu pas déjà un ? Demanda Aïzen.

\- Il n'est pas dans ma division mais dans celle d'Urahara Kisuke. Il a pour mission de le maîtriser s'il devait perdre la tête…

Sosuke ne savait s'il devait se réjouir de la situation. Il se sentait accablé. Tellement de choses avaient l'air de s'être produites depuis qu'il était coincé entre ces murs. Il voulait revoir Ichigo… il voulait le serrer contre lui. La voix douce d'Unohana retentit à ses oreilles.

\- Urahara Kisuke saura prendre soin de Kurosaki-kun… Il l'apprécie beaucoup et les échos qu'il donne à son sujet sont très encourageants.

Retsu traversa la pièce et posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras d'Aïzen.

\- Je comprends fort bien la peine que vous éprouvez actuellement. Mais, nous n'y pouvons rien. Beaucoup pense que cette situation où les couples les plus forts doivent être séparés est invivable. Mais ce sont les règles… et elles sont dictées par le Roi. La chambre des quarante-six ne fait qu'appliquer ce qu'on lui a demandé de faire… S'il vous plaît… soyez raisonnable. Kurosaki-kun semble prendre les choses plutôt bien…

Sosuke rejeta la tête en arrière et il écouta les hurlements de son mari. Un sourire amer déforma ses traits. Si "plutôt bien" c'était cela… il n'osait imaginer comment Ichigo serait s'il le prenait mal. Un gargouillis se fit entendre dans la gorge de Sosuke qui posa les mains sur son cœur. Son corps tremblait et la haine l'agita. L'ambiance de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce à cet instant où les appels d'Ichigo résonnaient, moins forts mais tout aussi déchirants, touchèrent chacun des spectateurs.

Se tournant vers son mari, Retsu demanda posément :

\- Zaraki… J'aimerai accompagner Aizen Taïcho jusqu'à la chambre spéciale…

\- Fais comme tu veux… de toute façon, si je protestais tu ne m'écouterais même pas !

\- Je voudrais… que tu viennes aussi…

\- Moi ?

Kenpachi observa sa femme qui tapotait l'épaule d'Aïzen profondément bouleversée. Il jura entre ses dents. Il aurait aimé rester en dehors de cela. Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Zaraki voyait devant lui le spectre de tout ce qu'il redoutait. Être séparé de Retsu… et de leur fille. Et malgré toute la force qu'il avait et la détermination dont il disposait… il se trouverait dans la même impuissance où Kurosaki et Aïzen se trouvaient… Il trembla de rage.

Sans un mot, il ouvrit la porte et passa devant. Retsu eut un faible sourire et imagina très bien au travers du trouble qui avait filtré dans le reiatsu qui agitait son mari, les pensées de ce dernier. Elles étaient identiques aux siennes. Combien de temps encore, on leur permettrait de vivre ensemble ? Qui s'occuperait de Yachiru ? Cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes, commençait à lui peser.

Retsu glissa son bras au creux de celui du capitaine de la cinquième division qui se laissa entraîner. Elle souffla.

\- Si un jour vous parvenez à nouveau à aimer… Essayer de trouver quelqu'un de moindres capacités…

\- La seule personne que j'aimerais, sauf votre respect Unohana Taïcho… s'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo !

Sans ajouter une parole et l'esprit très loin à présent, Aizen continua seul sur le chemin de l'oubli. Une fois isolé dans l'antichambre de son enfer, Aïzen espéra se souvenir qu'il notait toujours tout ce qui le touchait dans un journal intime… La journée du lendemain serait certainement très longue pour lui.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Le chapitre 9 se profile... encore 3 chapitres avant la fin ! Merci d'avoir lut jusqu'ici... Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Sosuke entra dans la pièce immense où quelques membres de la chambre des quarante-six l'attendaient de pied ferme. Il s'avança vers le module rond, dont on venait d'ouvrir la porte, ignorant superbement le public qui s'était agglutiné devant la sphère de l'oubli. Son cœur cognait fort. Il appréhendait ce qu'il traverserait d'ici quelques minutes. Les échos qui lui étaient parvenus parlaient d'une torture sans nom.

Pas qu'il soit particulièrement douillé, mais Sosuke n'aimait pas tellement avoir mal. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas échapper à ce qui l'attendait. La voix d'un homme se fit entendre flegmatique.

— Comprenez que nous n'avons aucun problème avec vous ou Kurosaki-kun… Notre décision est la plus sage pour chacun…

Sosuke tourna légèrement son visage et demanda froidement :

— Alors pourquoi vous sentez-vous le besoin de vous justifier ?

Les spectateurs devinrent pâles et sans ajouter un mot, Sosuke entra dans le dôme et attendit. Un shinigami vint lui demander d'enlever son shihakusho et son haori. Sosuke le fit de mauvaise grâce. Il tendit ses vêtements au shinigami qui le remercia. Un autre vint le rejoindre et lui montra alors le cercle se trouvant au milieu de la pièce.

Un frisson parcourut Aizen en observant l'objet dans lequel il serait bientôt prisonnier. Il monta les marches et se présenta devant la machine. Le shinigami plaça des anneaux autour des chevilles de l'homme pour ensuite, demander à Aizen de tendre les bras. Ce dernier s'exécuta et ses poignets furent encerclés par des menottes métalliques.

Un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareil cérémonial. Le shinigami quitta la plate-forme où maintenant le capitaine de la cinquième division se trouvait enchainé. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd. Un nouveau frisson glacé parcourut le shinigami qui affichait pourtant un air déterminé.

— Aizen Taicho… je vous demande de rester calme. Je vais mettre en route le processus. Il a l'air impressionnant, mais vous ne vous rendrez compte de rien d'ici quelques minutes.

— Si vous le dites… Marmonna Sosuke.

Un nouveau bruit métallique claqua et l'anneau auquel Aizen était attaché monta à mi-hauteur du dôme dans lequel il se trouvait. L'anneau se divisa en deux faisant trembler le shinigami entravé dans une secousse. Puis, une nouvelle division se fit, pour finir par une troisième.

Le cercle de métal qui paraissait si épais était divisé en trois petits anneaux attaché à un axe dans trois direction différentes attendaient de se mettre en route apparemment.

— Tenez-vous prêt Aizen Taicho… je vais lancer le processus…

— On est obligé de subir cela ?

— Vous gardez le sens de l'humour Aizen Taicho, fit le shinigami en poste.

Puis, sans qu'il puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, les anneaux bougèrent en même temps. Un vent frais parcourut la peau dénudée d'Aizen. Sa gorge se noua. Pour la première fois, il se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'on allait lui imposer comme souffrance. Il ferma les yeux et se promit de se montrer digne dans l'adversité.

Les anneaux continuèrent leurs courses folles de plus en plus vite. Et bientôt, Aizen gémit entre ses dents. Une morsure intense vint s'abattre sur son épaule. Sa chair était en feu. Chaque terminaison nerveuse semblait être sollicitée. L'air était balayé par des bourrasques violentes et semblait chauffer. Dans le dôme quelques heures plus tard, seul le cri déchirant du loup se faisait entendre.

Les hommes de la chambre des quarante-six venaient alterner leurs gardes auprès de la sphère d'où aucun bruit ne s'échappait plus.

— Cela se passe bien ? Demanda une relève.

— Apparemment, il faudra prolonger le traitement. Nabari-san nous informe qu'une deuxième morsure a été détectée sur la première…

— Une deuxième ? Du même loup-garou ?

— Il semblerait bien…

Tous fixèrent le dôme et la pitié s'inscrivit sur les traits des shinigami présents.

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi, se fut Kyouraku Shunsui qui se déplaça jusqu'à la douzième division. Le capitaine de la huitième division vint tout d'abord s'entretenir avec Urahara Kisuke. Ce dernier demanda à Hiyori d'aller chercher Ichigo sur le terrain d'entrainement de la division.

\- Je t'ai réservé mon bureau pour toi être tranquille et discuter avec lui.

\- Merci…

Le regard d'Urahara se fit scrutateur sur Kyouraku. Il semblait épuisé. A croire que la situation de Kurosaki le touchait au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Tu vas bien Shunsui ?

\- Je suis assez triste pour ce gosse…

Shunsui releva d'un doigt son chapeau de paille. Sa mine sombre en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait des derniers événements.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Répéta surpris Kyouraku. Tu veux dire avec mon loup ? Je suis tellement habitué à ce feu intérieur que s'il n'était plus présent, je me demande ce que je deviendrais… et puis, j'ai l'alcool pour oublier et… Jyuu-chan…

La voix de Shunsui se brisa malgré lui en prononçant le non de son ex-mari, preuve s'il en était besoin de la fragilité de sa façade. Urahara fronça les sourcils et demanda sombrement :

\- Si seulement tu pouvais me parler… me dire ce par quoi tu traverses… Je pourrais au moins atténuer…

\- Tu ne peux rien, Kisuke ! Rétorqua abruptement Shunsui qui se redressa, énervé. Tu ne peux rien faire… chuchota t-il comme pour s'excuser. Et ça fait tellement longtemps, que je ne sais plus ce qu'est être _normal_.

Les mains de l'homme cherchaient dans son shihakusho une flasque qu'il ouvrit avec ses dents. Il s'en servit une rasade, le regard dans le vide. Les yeux cloués vers la fenêtre comme si le paysage était d'une exceptionnelle beauté. Se tournant vers son ami, il déclara doucement :

\- Toutefois, je ne peux pas laisser Ichigo-kun dans cet état. Si au moins pour lui cela peut-être utile, je ferai un effort. Il est trop jeune…

\- Mais trop puissant…

Kyoraku éclata de rire en se souvenant brutalement la façon avec laquelle Kenpachi avait été envoyé valser de l'autre côté de la vallée, comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Jamais il n'aurait songé voir un tel spectacle un jour. Il était curieux maintenant de voir à quoi ressemblait l'humain après avoir vu le loup.

Un bref coup à la porte se fit entendre et Urahara rétorqua :

\- Entre Kurosaki-kun !

La porte s'ouvrit et les yeux de Kyouraku devinrent incrédules. Une sorte de crevette entra dans la pièce… quoique moins que Shinji-Hirako-la-crevette mais il était si… mince, si petit… mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard sombre du jeune homme, il sut qu'il avait à faire à la même personne.

Urahara s'amusa de la réaction du capitaine de la huitième division. Il savait que son ami avait vu Ichigo sous sa forme de loup mais n'avait jamais rencontré sa forme humaine.

\- Ichigo-kun, je te présente Kyouraku Shunsui, capitaine de la huitième division.

\- Enchanté…

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je vais gérer ma division. Si vous me cherchez, je serai au laboratoire…

Aucun des deux hommes ne répondit. Ils se fixaient intensément et Shunsui proposa :

\- Installons-nous… Ichigo-kun…

Le jeune homme contourna le bureau et se dirigea dans la salle de repos de son capitaine. Il s'installa sur un des fauteuils sans attendre et désigna celui en face du sien au capitaine de la huitième division.

D'une voix lasse, le roux murmura :

\- Ne me sortez pas des platitudes…

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention… Actuellement… Aizen Sosuke se trouve dans la chambre spéciale.

Ichigo avait redressé la tête en entendant le nom de son mari. Un bref silence suivit ses paroles, puis Shunsui reprit.

\- Il doit vivre un enfer… retirer une telle marque est une abomination. Mais, apparemment, la chambre ne veut rien savoir. Donc, Aizen souffre actuellement mais d'ici deux jours, tout sera terminé pour lui. Mais pour vous un long calvaire va débuter. Vous devrez composer avec une douleur physique et morale bien au-delà de tout ce que vous avez subi jusqu'ici. Beaucoup en son mort de folie…

Kyouraku sortit une nouvelle fois sa flasque et avala un peu d'alcool comme s'il composait avec sa propre douleur.

\- Votre âme va s'en cesse vous réclamer la présence de votre conjoint. Vous allez vous sentir brûler de l'intérieur car vous ne pourrez pas avoir de rapport physique avec lui également. Vous vous sentirez continuellement déchiré. Vous aurez des sautes d'humeurs, vous vous épuiserez car vous n'aurez plus l'équilibre qu'apporte l'autre et votre énergie spirituelle pourrait s'en trouver modifiée. Votre esprit va peu à peu sombrer dans la folie… à moins que vous ne trouviez quelque chose qui vous permette de tenir…

\- Comme l'alcool ? Suggéra Ichigo ironique.

Shunsui leva son flacon et eu un pauvre sourire.

\- Comment pourrais-je vivre comme vous ?

\- Devenez amis ! Suggéra Shunsui

\- Hors de question ! Cracha soudain Ichigo. Sosuke m'appartient et si je le vois chaque jour ma douleur n'en sera que plus grande. Je refuse de le voir. Je refuse de lui parler. Je refuse de souffrir. Je n'ai rien demandé…. Je voulais juste vivre une vie tranquille avec lui. Pourquoi ? Eclata soudain Ichigo en se redressant.

Le jeune homme se mit à marcher nerveusement dans la pièce. L'atmosphère se modifia brutalement. Elle devint électrique et le reiatsu d'Ichigo tangua. Son loup se mit à gigoter furieusement sous la colère. Kyouraku sentit immédiatement le changement dans le reiatsu du roux. La bête allait commencer à vouloir sortir. Shunsui tenta de calmer Ichigo en adoptant une voix douce :

\- Reste calme Ichigo-kun… ne t'énerve pas…

\- C'est facile à dire ! s…

\- Il faut être patient… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. C'est injuste et cruel pour celui qui reste… Mais les règles sont ainsi…

\- Je refuse ! Hurla Ichigo.

\- Vous n'êtes pas resté longtemps ensemble et…

\- Cela empêche pour autant les sentiments ? Ils peuvent-être moins forts ? Où ils sont peut-être le fruit de mon imagination ? Je…

Le regard d'Ichigo devint fiévreux et lentement le loup se tourna vers Kyouraku menaçant. Son regard de modifia pour prendre cette couleur cognac qui caractérisait sa forme animal. Shunsui déglutit malgré lui. Même sous sa forme humaine le jeune homme dégageait des effluves meurtrières et dangereuses. D'ailleurs, le reiatsu du fukutaicho se libéra créant des volutes pâles atour de son corps.

\- Personne ne peut me comprendre…. Souffla d'une voix rauque le roux.

\- Je comprends Ichigo-kun…

Inconsciemment le loup de Shunsui s'agita et un frisson d'excitation le traversa. Ses doigts s'emparèrent des accoudoirs et ses ongles qu'ils gardaient courts s'allongèrent et se transformèrent en griffes. Kyouraku ne se maitrisait plus, malgré tous ses efforts désespérés depuis quelques minutes.

Ichigo, sentant la transformation du capitaine toujours assis, se mit à grogner sourdement. Ses mains subirent la même transformation que celles de Kyouraku. Shunsui sentait les battements précipités qui accompagnaient le changement d'humain en loup. Il tentait de se raisonner mais la présence agressive d'Ichigo l'empêchait de garder la tête froide.

Vaguement, au loin, le claquement d'une porte et le bruit des pas de Kisuke, reconnaissable grâce au claquement de ses geta, l'informa de l'intrusion du capitaine de la douzième division. Ichigo se rejeta en arrière. Il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Un hurlement inarticulé monta en lui. Ses griffes tentèrent d'agripper le vide.

La voix de Shunsui lui parvint, modifiée par sa propre transformation :

\- Je… perds le contrôle…. Calme-le ! Je t'en supplie Kisuke…

Ichigo ne voyait rien, ne sentait plus rien d'autre que la douleur déchirante au travers de son corps. Kisuke se tourna vers Ichigo et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le corps raidit par la mobilisation des muscles tétanisés par la transformation physique, incapable de reconnaître celui qui l'enlaçait, Ichigo hurla une nouvelle fois à la mort, longuement.

Kisuke tenait fermement le jeune homme contre lui, lui empêchant de se faire mal. Voyant les difficultés de le tenir debout, Kisuke le fit chuter et le cloua au sol. Toute tentative de magie démoniaque de toute façon échouerait contre un loup, surtout s'il était incontrôlable comme maintenant, le blond utilisa toute sa force physique et plaqua sa bouche contre l'oreille d'Ichigo et lui murmura des mots doux pour le ramener à la raison.

Shunsui sentait les palpitations le quitter et il redevint peu à peu maître de lui. Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur le couple étroitement enlacés. Le corps raidit d'Ichigo, était cambré sous celui d'Urahara et le blond le maintenait d'une étreinte ferme, presque violente, serrée autour de la carrure plus mince qui essayait encore de se débattre. Lui ne pouvait pas s'approcher de Kurosaki ou il perdrait le peu de self contrôle qu'il avait réussit à regagner. Un mouvement à la porte lui fit tourner la tête et il croisa le regard d'Hiyori.

\- Alors c'est ça votre enfer ?

Kyouraku sentait la bête bouger en lui à nouveau et un déchirement au fond de lui qu'il avait réprimé depuis des années, déchira sa poitrine. Un hurlement monta en lui, lancinant et puissant de toutes ces décennies d'attente et de souffrance. Shunsui perdit la tête et son reiatsu s'enflamma en longue mèches noires accompagnées quelques secondes plus tard par celui d'Ichigo qui répondit à son appel…

Kisuke hurla des ordres à Hiyori qui regardait le spectacle avec stupéfaction. Elle bondit hors de la pièce. Urahara bondit en arrière, Ichigo se transformait sans pleine lune. Il tourna un visage anxieux vers Kyouraku et vit que l'homme avait intégré sa forme habituelle de loup-garou. Il était comme fou. Son hurlement de rage déchirait l'espace, bientôt rejoint par Ichigo. Kisuke se cala dans un coin, il était mort ! Il n'avait pas la possibilité de prendre lui-même sa forme de loup.

Les deux loups-garous se faisaient face, furieux, livrés à leurs pulsions et à leur rage. Le loup roux était légèrement plus grand que le noir, pourtant, Shunsui n'avait déjà pas la taille normale d'un loup. Ichigo avait toutefois un thorax plus étroit que celui de Shunsui.

L'adrénaline monta dans la pièce et un reiatsu noir, fiévreux, empoissonna l'atmosphère. Après quelques minutes d'observations, les deux bêtes se fondirent dessus.

Kisuke avait bien du mal à dire qui avait le dessus, leurs mouvements étaient tellement rapides. Aucune trace d'humanité n'était visible. Ce qui dénotait du comportement du loup habituel. Il restait toujours quelque chose de la personnalité du shinigami derrière le loup mais ici, c'était totalement exclu qu'il puisse y avoir la moindre part humaine en eux. Ils n'étaient qu'instinct et les violents coups de crocs qu'ils échangeaient et leurs empoignades terrifiantes ne laissaient planer aucun doute quand à leur condition.

Quand Shunsui traversa le mur qui donnait sur la cour extérieure de la douzième division, Kisuke put voir le Soutaicho et les autres capitaines de division en poste. Le capitaine vint se poster sur les ruines du mur et attendit les ordres du Soutaicho.

\- Formez les kekkai !

Les barrières dimensionnelles furent dressées par les nécromanciens. Les loups furent séparés par des barrières solides qui se succédaient en un millefeuille de couches. A l'intérieur les deux loups laissèrent libre court à leur rage en détruisant les barrières les unes derrières les autres. Unohana apparut et bientôt les shinigami prirent leurs positions pour tirer sur les deux loups-garous.

\- Ne les blessez pas ! Ils doivent juste être endormis.

Les dernières barrières s'effondraient et une volée de flèches contenant un tranquillisant s'abattit sur les deux loups-garous. Les deux bêtes malgré la charge voulurent se défendre et s'en prendre au plus proche. Isshin bondit sur son fils et engagea un combat avec lui. Même s'il n'avait aucune chance, il ne laisserait Ichigo pas se faire du mal.

\- Je suis désolé Ichigo…

Le jeune homme dans son esprit engourdit, reconnut son père et retint son coup à la dernière seconde. Il se recula et rejeta la tête en arrière, ses mains se couvrant le visage. La douleur était tellement vive, accablante, d'une beauté cruelle par sa résonnance. Le roux sentait son esprit décrocher et son corps trembler. C'était la fin… Il le voulait que ce le soit.

Dans un mouvement désespéré, il bondit hors de la cour malgré les sorts qui lui étaient lancés. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Shunsui le suivait. Les deux loups se séparèrent et traversèrent à une vitesse folle le Sereitei, voulant rejoindre le Rukongaï. Mais, le pied d'Ichigo dérapa et il s'affala lourdement sur le sol.

Son esprit se perdit et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il fut rejoint, il avait retrouvé forme humaine. Son visage était couvert de larmes. Son corps fut respectueusement ramené à l'intérieur de la douzième division par Isshin.

°°0°0°°

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il vit immédiatement qu'il était enfermé. Pas par des barreaux, ni par des entraves, juste dans un bocal, enfermé dans un liquide visqueux et transparent. Il voyait parfaitement ce qui l'entourait. Son regard fut accroché par le corps de Shunsui Kyouraku nu dans le même bocal en face du sien. Son corps flottait et ses longs cheveux détachés formaient comme une méduse autour de lui. Son visage était à moitié caché par un masque.

Ichigo commença à paniquer et il voulut se débattre. Le jeune homme posa une main devant lui et toucha la surface lisse et glissante. Un mouvement le surpris et il croisa le regard de Kisuke et d'Hiyori. La tristesse qu'il remarqua lui fit perdre la raison une nouvelle fois. Et son corps se tendit, Ichigo ne vit pas Kisuke prendre le contrôle de ses fonctions et sombra dans l'inconscience.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke se réveilla en ayant l'impression que son corps avait été écrasé par un éboulement de rocher. Son esprit lui semblait confus pour la première fois de sa vie. C'est avec difficulté qu'il porta une main sur sa poitrine et ce simple geste lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Un bruit de chaise qui racle le sol, lui fit lever les yeux et il rencontra le regard de la fukutaicho de la quatrième division.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sosuke l'entendait appeler son capitaine. Que faisait-il à la quatrième division et pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

— Je suis heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous, Aizen Taicho…

La voix douce d'Unohana lui fit lever les yeux.

— Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Sa voix était enrouée.

— Vous avez eu un combat avec mon mari et… il n'y est pas allé de main morte…

— Avec Kenpachi Zaraki ?

— Hai…

— Et je me trouve ici ?

Le ton incrédule du capitaine de la cinquième division, attestait que pour lui, jamais Kenpachi ne pourrait le vaincre. Aizen fronça les sourcils et tenta de se souvenir.

— D'après les échos qui nous sont parvenus de votre combat, vous auriez glissé au cours de votre transformation et… Kenpachi en aurait profité pour vous avoir par surprise.

— Pourquoi ce combat ? Demanda Aizen.

— Je n'ai nul besoin d'avoir une raison pour mettre une raclée à quelqu'un ! Rétorqua la voix rocailleuse du capitaine de la onzième division.

Les yeux d'Aizen se posèrent sur ce dernier. Les yeux sombres de Kenpachi ne reflétaient pas leur arrogance habituelle lorsqu'il gagnait un combat. Son regard se reporta sur Unohana qui semblait… préoccupée.

Aizen qui avait toujours la main sur son cœur, se mit à gratter sa cage thoracique. Il ferma les yeux et se demanda subitement quel était le mal étrange qui l'atteignait. Cette mélancolie. Quelque chose ou… quelqu'un lui manquait. Quelque chose clochait, c'était certain.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Aizen Taicho ? Interrogea doucement Unohana.

Ouvrant les yeux à nouveau, Sosuke rétorqua, la mine sombre.

— Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi… j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose ? J'ai l'impression que je dois me souvenir de quelque chose d'important… C'est agaçant, c'est comme si je l'avais au bout de la langue… Je suis peut-être tombé trop violemment sur la tête… finit par souffler Aizen d'une voix lasse.

Kenpachi et Unohana échangèrent un regard anxieux. Aizen s'était endormis à nouveau et le couple quitta la chambre.

— Tu vas leur faire ton rapport ? Demanda le capitaine de la onzième division ;

— Hai…

— Et ?

— Le capitaine de la cinquième division a des troubles de la mémoire. Il est persuadé d'être entré en violente collision avec un objet non identifié. Son organisme est parfaitement rétablit et d'ici quelques semaines, il sera à nouveau apte à reprendre ses fonctions !

Kenpachi observa sa femme un long moment en silence. Unohana demanda avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

— Tu trouves qu'il est trop…

— Il est parfait ! Ne change rien… T'as encore quelque chose à faire ici ?

— Non… rien d'urgent…

— On rentre à la maison ! Yachiru nous attend…

Sans attendre de réponse de sa femme, Zaraki traversa la quatrième division et disparut dans la nuit. Un léger sourire éclairait le visage du médecin qui salua les shinigami en poste pour la nuit.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke observait la cour de sa division. Il venait d'avoir l'autorisation de retourner à son poste. Il était temps, il devenait fou à se reposer. Il venait d'apprendre la mutation de Rose à la division zéro. Il recherchait activement un nouveau capitaine pour la troisième division.

— Taicho… auriez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

— Gin…

— Hai ?

— Le poste de capitaine… cela te tenterait ?

Sosuke se tourna vers son fukutaicho dont il vit le sourire s'élargir. Il eut même le droit de voir la couleur pâle des yeux d'Ichimaru.

— Hum… C'est quelque chose qui ne se refuse pas Taicho…

— Je proposerai ton nom alors, comme capitaine de la troisième division.

— C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites… Taicho…

Aizen s'installa sur son siège et son regard devint flou. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec les accoudoirs. Un énième soupir passa ses lèvres.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Aizen Taicho ?

— Je n'en sais rien… murmura Sosuke.

— Vous semblez préoccupé…

Le capitaine se leva dans un mouvement rageur. Lui qui maîtrisait si souvent ses mouvements corporels en était incapable. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la quatrième division, il était impatient. Il se sentait… Son poing s'abattit violemment contre le mur. La jointure de ses phalanges en disaient long sur sa crispation et sa colère.

— Gin… peux-tu me dire pourquoi… j'ai cette impression de manque ?

— Pardon ? Le fukutaicho pâlit un peu plus.

Aizen se tourna vers son fukutaicho le poing en sang et demanda d'une voix rauque.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose ? Pourquoi ce manque que je ne peux pas expliquer ? Pourquoi cette espèce d'amnésie sur quelques périodes de ma vie… Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne me reconnais plus…

Gin resta silencieux et se contenta d'observer le dos large de son capitaine qui s'était réfugié à nouveau dans un silence rageur. Qui avait dit que le dominé ne souffrait plus une fois qu'il sortait de la chambre spéciale ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se réveillait par intermittence mais souvent, Kisuke ou Hiyori reprenait le contrôle, lui interdisant toute agitation intempestive. Souvent son regard se posait sur celui de Kyouraku, dont parfois il croisait la prunelle fatiguée. Son cœur saignait mais il ne savait plus pourquoi… il ne savait plus lui-même ce qu'il était, ou sa propre identité, abruti par ses songes et le monde dans lequel il vivait à présent.

Ses pensées se structuraient à présent dans son coma. Il voyait un visage récurant revenir, s'estomper petit à petit pour devenir sombre. Une silhouette familière qu'il aimait, dont il souhaitait la présence près de lui. Puis, peu à peu, des images de sa mère cueillant des fleurs dans son jardin, accompagnée de Karin et Yuzu envahirent son esprit.

Puis celles de son père qui essayait de lui apprendre l'art du combat par des jeux stupides et parfois dangereux. Les souvenirs heureux de son enfance, ceux qui vous mettent du baume au cœur lorsque vous ne savez plus à quoi vous raccrocher, s'installèrent dans sa mémoire.

Puis, l'Académie, ses amis… tout se mélangea. Il reprenait vie. Contact avec la réalité. Et lorsqu'enfin, il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra le plafond blanc et brillant d'une pièce immense par les proportions. Ichigo ne bougea pas. Il resta impassible, aucune émotion, rien ne le traversait, sauf ce froid intense, comme une absence. Que faisait-il ici ? Il s'en moquait… ici ou ailleurs, qu'importe… Il voulait être seul.

Quand il croisa le regard vert de son Taicho, il ne cligna pas des yeux.

\- Okairi Kurosaki fukutaicho…

\- Merci… Taicho… je suis désolé…

\- Au contraire… je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous être utile…

\- Hai…

\- Vous avez mal ou avez-vous des sensations particulières ?

\- Aucune…

\- Pouvez-vous vous assoir ?

Ichigo fit basculer son corps et se retrouva assis sur ses fesses. Il était toujours nu mais il s'en moquait. Il regardait droit devant lui, indifférent. Hiyori entra et hurla :

\- Il est tout nu… qu'il mette quelque chose…

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers la blonde et il se mit debout et attrapa le drap dont il se recouvrit le corps.

\- Vous pouvez tenir de…

Ichigo quitta les lieux et le bruit sec des geta résonna dans le couloir à sa suite.

\- J'ai besoin de vous garder en observation, Kurosaki-kun…

\- Je vais m'habiller et puis… je suis votre fukutaicho, je ne risque pas de me sauver.

\- Hum… c'est vrai ! Vous viendrez me rejoindre à mon bureau.

\- Hai Taicho !

\- Mais… mais… Taicho vous n'allez pas le laisser partir comme cela !

\- Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait…

\- Vous le croyez ?

\- Bien sûr !

Hiyori maudit son capitaine inconscient et son fukutaicho exhibitionniste.

Ichigo laissa courir une main sur le mur lisse. Cet espace qu'il n'avait pas foulé… depuis combien de temps, au juste ? Ainsi, c'était là le sort réservé pour les cas de son espèce ? Il n'avait pas vu Shunsui donc, il avait dû réintégrer sa division. Il se promit de lui rendre une visite plus tard… Tous le regardaient avec curiosité mais personne ne l'interpella.

Une heure plus tard, il était dans le bureau de son capitaine, écoutant attentivement ses paroles.

\- Vous avez été gardé un an dans le tube, inconscient. La durée à été de dix mois pour Kyouraku Shunsui. Vos souvenirs vous ont été rendus en huit mois et six pour le capitaine de la huitième division. Vous êtes resté endormis pendant une petite semaine…

\- Donc, je suis resté vingt mois en sommeil ?

\- Exactement…

\- Et… si cela se reproduit ?

\- Cela ne pourra pas se faire. Je ne peux pas vous enlever votre douleur, j'ai juste trouvé un moyen pour bloquer votre loup, vous empêcher, à vous et à Kyouraku, de devenir fou. Le reste… vous a été restitué.

Ichigo resta stoïque devant les informations qu'il recevait.

\- Qu'est devenu Kyouraku-san ?

\- Il est retourné à sa division qu'il dirige… à nouveau.

C'était son imagination ou bien Urahara avait hésité. Soudain Ichigo rencontra les yeux verts et constata l'intérêt suspect dont ils étaient dévorés. Le jeune homme pourtant ne laissa rien paraître. Ichigo demanda placidement :

\- Et… Aizen Taicho ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Kisuke s'était rejeté au fond de son siège et observait son fukutaicho. Il finit par répondre, comme malgré lui.

\- Il est redevenu… lui-même. Absent au cours de toutes les pleines lunes et insaisissables autant qu'il pouvait l'être avant votr…

\- Bien… c'est le principal. Que dois-je faire à présent, Taicho ?

Avec un soupir à peine perceptible, le blond désigna un bureau dans le coin de la pièce.

\- Votre bureau a été transféré dans le mien. J'ai un retard monstrueux et votre aide ne sera pas superflue pour venir à bout de toute cette paperasserie !

\- Hai…

Ichigo fit demi-tour pour regagner sa place. Il observa un instant les piles sous lesquelles croulait son bureau. La voix de Kisuke lui demanda :

\- Vous ne voulez rien savoir d'autre ? Ni me poser plus de questions ?

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. En fait, il contourna son bureau et s'installa derrière pour commencer son tri. Que voulait-il qu'il lui réponde ? Seul le bruissement des pages qui se tournaient se fit entendre. Kisuke soupira une nouvelle fois. Que s'était-il passé au cours de tous ces mois ? Avait-il fait une erreur ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo traversait les couloirs de la première division. Il avait croisé Hinamori à la réunion des fukutaicho et Hisagi. Tous les deux avaient été nommés durant son absence. Ils avaient essayé de lui parler mais, seul le vide leur avait répondu. La froideur du jeune homme les blessa. Ichigo n'était plus le même. Certes, il avait été enfermé durant une longue période… d'après les bruits qui couraient. Mais de là à les ignorer...

Au même moment, la réunion des capitaines se termina. Ces derniers envahirent le couloir et les fukutaicho furent obligés de passer devant leur capitaine. Ichigo s'arrêta devant le sien :

\- Tout est prêt, Taicho…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hai !

\- Partez devant, je vous rejoins…

Ichigo fit un demi-tour militaire impeccable et traversa le couloir de sa démarche de fauve, en faisant abstraction des personnes se trouvant sur son chemin. Le jeune homme ignora son père et seul Kyouraku eut droit un salut de sa part. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard légèrement modifié.

\- C'était votre fukutaicho, Urahara Taicho ? Demanda Aizen, curieux.

\- Hai !

\- Quelle surprise… je ne m'attendais absolument pas à…

\- Une telle beauté ? Suggéra Kisuke, moqueur.

Sosuke regarda, surpris, le capitaine de la douzième division qui secouait la tête et quitta les lieux en saluant Shunsui qui le snoba. Le capitaine de la huitième division quitta les lieux sans un mot, laissant le reste de l'assistance hébétée. Plus personne n'arrivait à l'approcher. Le seul qui pouvait lui parler sans être rejeté, était Kurosaki fukutaicho.

Sosuke observa longtemps la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Son cœur avait battu très brutalement lorsqu'il avait rencontré son regard une fraction de seconde. Qui était cet homme qui avait été tenu écarté pour maladie aussi longtemps ? Et pourquoi lui et Kyouraku semblaient si complices ? Sans un mot, Aizen quitta le couloir pour regagner sa division, Hinamori sur ses talons.

Cette dernière était toujours aussi enjouée. Sa présence dans son bureau lui apportait un rayon de soleil dans la grisaille qui semblait avoir obscurcie sa vie depuis son accident. Peut-être devrait-il en faire sa compagne ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit et la jeune femme semblait amoureuse de lui.

Ce serait un excellent compromis pour lui… Il pourrait la dominer très facilement et peut-être qu'il aurait un peu moins froid… Pourtant…

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Voilà, voilà, le chapitre 10... Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Après bien des efforts qui s'avéraient fructueux, Ichigo arrivait à esquiver facilement le capitaine de la cinquième division. Il ne savait pour quelle raison mais ce dernier cherchait sa compagnie… De plus, pour ne pas semer le trouble, il avait décidé d'en faire autant avec les autres capitaines sauf avec Kyouraku Shunsui avec qui il entrainait des liens étroits à présent.

Après avoir discuter longuement le jeune homme avait appris de la bouche de Shunsui qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Eviter la personne qui les rendait fou de douleur, quitte à éviter le plus grand nombre.

Pourtant, des bruits commençaient à circuler sur la possibilité que Shunsui et lui formerait un couple. Ichigo avait un sourire goguenard à cette idée. Que ferait-il cette fois ? Le regard du jeune homme se posait distraitement sur les shinigami qui l'entouraient et avec lequel il participait à une expérience de Kisuke.

Le capitaine de la douzième division était devenu son confident par la force des choses. Il faut dire qu'avec le caractère particulièrement curieux et son esprit de déduction, Urahara avait vite percé sa ligne de défense.

Ce matin là, Ichigo traversait la douzième division qu'il quittait très peu dernièrement. La démarche souple et silencieuse du jeune homme, son charisme grandissant attirait l'attention des hommes de sa division et d'ailleurs. Kisuke en voyant approché son fukutaicho sentit un frisson le parcourir. Sans aucun doute, le plus beau partit de toute la Soul Society mais, le jeune homme avait menacé de mort quiconque voudrait l'approcher aux pleines lunes et… vu ses antécédents, tous le laissaient tranquille. Toutefois, nombreux étaient ceux auraient bien tenté leur chance.

Ichigo n'avait plus la capacité de se transformer en loup tout comme Shunsui. Toutefois, les deux hommes se rencontraient souvent et cela faisait jaser le Seireitei à présent. Que ferait la chambre des quarante-six si les deux hommes se mettaient en couple ? Quoique pour Kisuke cela semblait improbable du fait qu'il soit des dominants tous les deux… quoique… l'image d'Aizen Sosuke flotta devant ses yeux. De toute façon, il y avait toujours des exceptions aux règles établis.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur Ukitake Jyuushiro. Il souffrait de la situation. C'était plus que visible. Il ne comprenait pas l'indifférence soudaine de Shunsui. Et surtout son intérêt pour Kurosaki. Il voyait la flamme de la jalousie dans ses yeux. Kisuke eut peur soudain que la situation dégénère. Et si les loups dont on avait enlevé la marque gardaient au fond d'eux leurs vrais sentiments ?

Et si, il était possible malgré tout que ses loups même s'ils n'avaient plus de marque tombe réellement amoureux de leur ancien dominant ? Kisuke plissa les yeux et il pensa au comportement d'Aizen. Il eut un frisson d'angoisse. L'intérêt d'Aizen pour Kurosaki ne lui avait pas échappé. Son regard se porta sur Ichigo qui le rejoignait.

\- Taicho… les préparatifs sont terminés !

\- Hai ! Il y a assez d'échantillons Ichigo-kun ?

\- Ce que vous m'aviez demandé Taicho…

\- Bien, bien fit Kisuke rêveur.

Urahara observa discrètement son fukutaicho. Il était préférable pour le moment qu'il ne voit pas trop Aizen. Il pourrait… Kisuke chassa ses pensées parasites et se consacra sur à ses expériences. Mais, il observerait de plus près Ukitake et Aizen…

°°0°0°°

Sans se presser, Ichigo traversa le Goteï13 quand la voix d'Ichimaru le figea sur place. Le jeune homme tourna son visage et croisa le regard de l'albinos en compagnie de son ancien capitaine… Aizen Sosuke. Son cœur cogna fiévreusement contre sa poitrine. Il ne s'était pas préparé psychologiquement à une telle rencontre.

\- Comptez-vous encore nous fuir Kurosaki fukutaicho ?

\- Fuir ? Repris lentement le jeune homme.

Le jeune homme resta figé un instant avant de s'avancer vers les deux capitaines. Ichigo n'essaya même pas d'interpréter les expressions des visages devant lui. Son cœur battait très fort. Il espérait que son trouble n'apparaisse pas sur ses traits.

\- Vous semblez effectivement à éviter tout contact… avec les…

La voix d'Aizen s'éteignit. Ichigo avait plongé son regard brûlant dans ceux de Sosuke. Lentement la teinte des prunelles se modifia pour prendre une magnifique couleur mordorée. Aizen était fasciné et son sang circula plus vite.

Pourquoi recherchait-il la compagnie de ce fukutaicho ? Pourquoi le troublait-il autant ? Ichigo était hypnotisé, l'objet de tous ses tourments se trouvait devant lui, pratiquement seul. Une chance qu'Ichimaru soit là d'ailleurs, il aurait sauté sur son ex-mari en se moquant éperdument du règlement.

Le regard soudain douloureux, Ichigo ferma les paupières coupant la magie du moment et serrant les poings pour trouver la force de se détacher de celui qu'il aimait désespérément depuis des mois sans rien dire. Après un bref regard sur Ichimaru qui semblait vidé par la scène auquel il assistait, Ichigo gronda et se détourna.

\- Je pensais que votre loup avait été m… Déclara Gin

\- Vraiment ? Coupa Ichigo sans se retourner.

Sosuke fit un pas en avant ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il désirait. Quelque chose lui manquait brutalement et… Kurosaki Ichigo semblait être l'objet de cette absence soudaine. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque la silhouette du fukutaicho disparut.

Gin observait du coin de l'œil, anxieux son ancien capitaine.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas… Aizen Taicho ?

\- Non… non tout va très bien…

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais Sosuke ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant de son trouble. Sans un mot, il quitta Gin et retourna à sa division où Hinamori l'attendait avec un regard énamouré. Mais lui, refusait de le voir à présent. Le regard qu'il avait échangé avec Kurosaki le bouleversait au plus profond de son être… comme un lointain écho.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Pourquoi n'avait-il que de vague souvenir de ce jeune homme ? En fait non ! Il était apparu brutalement dans sa vie… tous semblaient le connaître sauf lui. Et des qu'il l'avait aperçut dans le couloir de la première division, il avait été attiré par lui. Il se souvint du sentiment de jalousie lorsqu'il avait échangé quelque mot avec son capitaine. Il aurait tué Urahara pour cela. Aizen n'avait pas compris mais il aurait voulu que ce fukutaicho le regarde _lui_ !

Le capitaine de la cinquième division se plaça devant sa fenêtre. Le regard lointain, ses yeux suivant les moutons blancs dans le ciel. Quel étrange comportement… l'autre ayant un comportement similaire était Kouryaku… Kouryaku le bannis. Peut de shinigami avaient du supporter le traitement qu'avait eu le capitaine de la huitième division.

Aizen eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que Kouryaku avait une relation privilégié avec Ukitake et était prêt à retomber dans une relation dangereuse… avec Kurosaki… Aizen fronça les sourcils. Des morceaux de puzzles se mettaient en place dans la tête.

Au même moment, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et la voix timide d'Hinamori l'interpella.

\- Aizen Taicho… J'ai terminé ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Je vous rends les budgets de la division…

\- Hinamori…

Le ton légèrement rêveur de son capitaine laissa la jeune femme perplexe, mais heureuse qu'il ne l'ignore plus.

\- Hai ?

\- Avec quel loup Kurosaki fukutaicho était-il marié ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce. Sosuke se tourna et croisa le regard terrifié de sa fukutaicho.

\- Il s'agissait de moi… n'est ce pas ?

La petite brune devint écarlate, la jeune femme se mit à bafouiller lamentablement et Sosuke sentit son cœur se serrer. L'homme remonta ses lunettes et eut un petit rire.

\- Oubliez ce qui vient de se passer…

Sosuke sortit son zanpakuto et l'utilisa contre Hinamori qui sortit de son bureau en ayant oublié la conversation. Aizen fouilla dans sa mémoire mais seul son corps lui parlait. Le capitaine de la cinquième division décida de rentrer dans ses appartements. Il donna le change avec ses hommes pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.

A peine arrivé, il fouilla dans ses affaires. Des piles de petits carnets étaient empilées et les dates avaient été soigneusement marquées sur chaque couverture. Les doigts d'Aizen s'emparèrent de celui qui datait de l'époque où sa mémoire le fuyait. Il trouverait une preuve… s'il ne pouvait se souvenir, il provoquerait sa mémoire en la forçant à lire ce qu'il ne pouvait obtenir.

Il ouvrit les pages et lut rapidement, les premières lignes puis, passa plusieurs passages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le nom d'Ichigo Kurosaki et tout ce qu'il avait noté sur le jeune homme.

Sosuke lut, incrédule, qu'il avait été _le dominé_ dans leur couple. Quoique… il s'en était douté mais… mais refusait de l'admettre. Les doigts de Sosuke caressaient les pages à présent. Il y avait beaucoup de tendresses dans sa façon de s'exprimer sur le jeune homme. Pourtant… le Ichigo décrit dans ses pages et celui qu'il rencontrait, ne semblait plus avoir grand-chose en commun. Quoique le fukutaicho semblait le fuir. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi à présent. Un sourire amer plissa le coin de sa bouche.

En fait, le jeune homme le fuyait _lui_ ! C'était la seule chose qu'il ait trouvé pour pouvoir vivre sans devenir fou. Il devait lui parler… D'après ses notes, il avait une promesse à tenir. Il referma son carnet et le rangea soigneusement dans ses affaires personnelles. Son corps tremblait et son âme vibrait. Il avait trouvé la clef… celle qui le libérait enfin de cette solitude et de ce manque qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir depuis tout ce temps…

Il se sentait curieusement excité et c'est avec un certain vague à l'âme qu'il se coucha en songeant aux tourments dont souffrait le jeune homme, il trouverait une solution mais personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait deviné ! Le regard d'Aizen prit une légère couleur mordoré en songeant à son dominant… Enfin, il le forcerait à le marquer à nouveau d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Il voulait revivre ce qu'il avait noté dans les pages de son carnet.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se demanda si c'était son imagination ou s'il croisait de plus en plus souvent le capitaine de la cinquième division. Son cœur ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme là. Lentement le jeune homme commença à observer Aizen.

Il était très discret mais s'arrangeait pour que son regard croise le sien. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Le jeune homme était curieux et en même temps mal à l'aise. Il finit par ne plus dormir. Se pouvait-il que Sosuke ait retrouvé la mémoire ? Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement… Pour en avoir le cœur net, il allait changer de stratégie mais rester prudent.

Le jeune homme accompagna son capitaine à sa réunion. Urahara était à peine surpris, il avait remarqué les regards que furtivement les deux hommes échangeaient. Il se retenait juste de sourire et d'attirer l'attention. Il était hors de question que son fukutaicho devienne fou à nouveau.

Arrivé à destination, Ichigo s'assit sur la balustrade en bois, observant l'horizon. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur les capitaines qui passaient devant lui. Ichigo adressa un immense sourire à Shunsui qui le salua chaleureusement

\- Quel surprise de te trouver ici Ichigo-kun !

\- J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose et j'aimerai te parler aussi… si c'est possible…

L'air sérieux du jeune homme fit hausser un sourcil à Kouryaku qui hocha la tête

\- Ça m'a l'air sérieux…

\- Suffisamment pour vouloir te rencontrer… seul !

Ichigo rencontra le regard noir et furieux d'Ukitake. L'attitude raide et clairement menaçante du capitaine de la treizième division était un avertissement.

Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé. Et le jeune homme eut une idée. Il se leva et il attrapa les bords du shihakusho de Shunsui et souffla à son oreille dans un geste tendre sans équivoque ce qui attira l'attention de tous les spectateurs présents, même Aizen qui venait juste d'arriver. Il s'immobilisa en voyant la scène.

\- Fait-moi confiance Shunsui et ne soit pas surpris fait comme je te dis, et laisse-toi faire… D'ici quelques temps, je pense que tu seras très surpris…

Shunsui pour toute réponse tourna un visage souriant vers le fukutaicho.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu me demandes d'utiliser mes dons d'acteur là…

\- C'est exactement cela Shunsui…

Le ton sensuel sur lequel, le jeune homme répondit n'échappa pas à Ukitake et quelques personnes proches. Urahara faillit se frapper le front en voyant où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Ainsi lui aussi l'avait remarqué… S'était en fait plutôt normal puisqu'il était un des principaux protagonistes de cette sinistre farce. Et à sa stupéfaction, il vit le capitaine de la huitième division enlacé son fukutaicho dans un geste affectueux et lui répondre au creux de l'oreille.

Immédiatement, il se tourna vers Ukitake pour voir sa réaction et il à sa consternation, le capitaine de la treizième division était devenu blême. La colère déformait ses traits. Les yeux verts glissèrent vers Aizen qui lui affichait un calme et une indifférence spectaculaire. Il ne lui connaissait pas un calme pareil. Quoique… Aizen Sosuke était un mystère pour lui.

L'attention d'Urahara fut attiré par un mouvement d'Ukitake mais il fut stopper dans sa course par une remarqua de Sasabike qui semblait particulièrement exaspéré.

\- Messieurs, le Soutaicho vous attend !

Dans un même mouvement l'ensemble des capitaines se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Ichigo tourna son visage et rencontra les yeux chocolats et fut incapable de lire quoique que ce soit à l'intérieur.

Une envie irrépressible, un besoin de le toucher le traversa et il se détourna et entoura son corps de ses bras dans un geste de défense. Comment Shunsui faisait pour pouvoir rester dans la même pièce que Jyuushiro ? Il fallait qu'il lui donne son truc.

\- Fils… murmura la voix d'Isshin. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues… mai s cela peut s'avérer dangereux encore pour toi…

\- Fait-moi confiance papa…

Ichigo rencontra le regard inquiet de son père et lui adressa un léger sourire. La tristesse des yeux ambre toucha Isshin en plein cœur et c'est contre sa volonté presque, qu'il entra dans la salle de réunion qui n'attendait plus que lui.

°°0°0°°

C'était dingue l'effet apaisant que pouvait avoir un cours d'eau, si petit soit-il… Ecouter, le doux bruissement du liquide qui s'échouait parfois contre une pierre, ou sur la berge permettait de s'échapper de n'importe pensée sinistre. Tout au moins de l'avis du roux penché en avant pour observer les petits poissons qui se battaient contre le courant afin de pouvoir remonter le cours du lit du ruisseau devant eux.

Ichigo ne se rendait plus vraiment compte du temps, de son environnement, il attendait patiemment que son ami le rejoigne. L'air chaud s'enroulait autour de lui à chaque élan que donnait le vent à la brise. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il offrit son visage à l'astre solaire. Le visage de Shunsui passa brièvement dans le cours de sa réflexion. Il espérait qu'il veuille bien le croire. Un sourire éclaira les traits d'Ichigo en percevant le reiatsu de Kouryaku qui s'approchait à grande vitesse.

Le craquement des brindilles sèches sous les pieds de Shunsui, l'avertis de la proximité de l'homme. Ichigo tourna uniquement son visage vers le capitaine de la huitième division. Kouryaku arborait son air paisible et légèrement amusé.

\- Je croirais presque à un rendez-vous Kurosaki-kun…

\- Et si c'était réellement cela ?

Ichigo n'ironisait même pas. Se tournant d'un bloc, il marcha vers le capitaine de la huitième division qui remonta son chapeau de paille de surprise.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ne te rends-tu pas compte que nous sommes épiés ?

Kouryaku se gratta le menton entre ses doigts et eut une petite moue pensive.

\- J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de mon imagination… j'attends cela depuis tellement longtemps !

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve… Ukitake Taicho à l'air de beaucoup m'en vouloir depuis quelques temps.

\- J'imagine mal Jyuu-chan en vouloir à qui que ce soit…

\- Pourtant…

Shunsui plongea son regard dans celui d'Ichigo qui se tenait maintenant devant lui.

\- Ecoute… je te propose d'en avoir le cœur net une bonne fois pour toute !

Le capitaine de la huitième division fronça les sourcils. Ichigo ne voulait pas le bousculer davantage et attendit avant de reprendre.

\- Si tu dis vrai…

\- Si je dis vrai, tu pourras pouvoir étreindre Jyuushiro tout ton saoul…

\- Mais si cela s'apprenait…

\- A vous d'être discret !

\- Et toi ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit et se sentit nerveux brutalement en songeant au regard si chaud de son amant.

\- Je… ne suis pas sûr quant à ma relation avec Sosuke. Tu comprends… Nous avons été très vite séparés et si peu de temps pour reprendre une relation normale… enfin, je veux dire que je l'ai fui…

En songeant à toute la souffrance qu'il avait accumulée Ichigo frissonna. Il ne souhaitait à personne ce qu'ils traversaient lui et Shunsui. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le roux tourna son visage vers l'homme si chaleureux que pouvait être Shunsui.

\- Nous en aurons le cœur net tous les deux… et nous ferons en sorte que tu puisses étreindre tout ton saoul… Aizen Sosuke…

\- Et s'il ne m'acceptait plus en tant que dominant ?

Ichigo était anxieux subitement. Shunsui éclata de rire et entoura ses épaules chaleureusement tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main.

\- Je serai très surpris qu'il ne succombe pas à ton charme une deuxième fois…

\- Ouaih… ch'suis curieux d'voir ça…

Les yeux d'Ichigo devinrent vagues et Shunsui suggéra

\- Donc, nous allons entreprendre une petite comédie toi et moi… mais, tu sais notre couple… risque d'être très mal vu…

\- On s'en fiche puisque nous ne nous marierons pas… Que pourraient-ils faire contre nous Shunsui ? Nous ne pouvons plus nous transformer de toute façon…

Le capitaine de la huitième division lâcha Ichigo et les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément. Kouryaku leva une main et caressa doucement la joue du fukutaicho qui le scrutait anxieux.

\- Nous allons devoir être très prudent…

\- Cela ne durera pas très longtemps… normalement…

Kouryaku hésita puis déclara très sérieusement

\- Ichigo-kun… si jamais nous ne pouvions pas retrouver notre partenaire… comptes-tu rester… célibataire ?

\- J'ai l'impression que quelque soit mon partenaire, j'aurai toujours une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête.

Un fin sourire se format sur les lèvres de Shunsui… qui continua

\- Je voudrai… si…

\- Nous en reparlerons le moment venu… Concentrons-nous pour l'instant sur la personne pour lequel nous sommes attachés…

Shunsui se gratta la tête et soupira plus ou moins discrètement. Son regard était perdu dans le vague et sans vraiment faire attention, il se sortit sa petite flasque

\- Je ne pourrai plus vivre seul très longtemps… Si tout échouait… je ne pourrai plus…

\- Alors faisons en sorte pour que notre plan n'échoue pas… Taicho…

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un peu pour mettre en place leur stratégie. Puis, se quittèrent pour regagner leur division respective.

°°0°0°°

Comme convenu, Ichigo s'échappa de sa division et retrouva Shunsui dans un troquet où tous ce qui pouvait se compter d'alcoolique à la Soul Society se rejoignait… Rangiku en tête ! Ce qui arrangeait les affaires des deux hommes. D'ailleurs, elle ne fut pas longue à les rejoindre

\- Eh bien… on dirait presque un rendez-vous amoureux… Remarqua la rousse moqueuse.

Shunsui rit doucement et Ichigo haussa les épaules.

\- Vous ne vous cachez même plus… votre ancienne expérience ne vous a pas suffit ?

Ichigo se tourna vers la fukutaicho et lui fit remarquer mi-figue mi-raisin

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons rester célibataires ?

\- Mais vous risquez…

\- Rien du tout… Nous ne nous mordrons pas et ainsi que pourront-ils contre nous ? Nous n'allons pas vivre comme des parias parce qu'ILS l'ont décidé à notre place !

Le fukutaicho s'était redressé le poing serré près à en découdre. Shunsui posa une main sur l'avant-bras d'Ichigo.

\- Du calme… Ichigo…

Le capitaine de la huitième division se mordit la langue pour ne pas prononcer le _kun_ à la fin.

\- Voulez-vous joindre à nous ? Interrogea la rousse intriguée.

\- Avec plaisir ! S'exclama joyeusement Shunsui qui se leva en enlaçant sa main avec celle d'Ichigo.

Bientôt, le couple fut intégré au groupe que formait Ikkaku, Yumitchika, Kenpachi, Yatchiru, Unohana, Toshiro à la surprise d'Ichigo, Shouhei, Uzuru, Renji, Hinamori et quelques shinigami qu'Ichigo ne connaissait pas parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas partit de sa division. Le jeune homme voyait le regard qu'Unohana posait alternativement sur lui et Shunsui mais aucun des deux ne releva. Ichigo était tout simplement heureux depuis bien longtemps…

Le jeune homme ne vit pas les regards du capitaine de la huitième division, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour le reste des spectateurs. Un sentiment d'angoisse étreignait les spectateurs. Si jamais Kouryaku et Kurosaki se mettaient ensemble…

°°0°0°°

Les jours passaient et maintenant c'était un fait établit pour chacun… Kouryaku Shunsui et Kurosaki Ichigo formaient un couple. Par contre, tous se demandait qui était le dominant. Avec Kurosaki personne n'était sur de rien.

Ukitake était furieusement en colère. Sa maladie l'avait cloué au lit et il n'avait pas pu se rendre compte par lui-même. Toutefois, les rapports de ses deux fukutaicho ne le rassuraient pas. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net ! Il irait trouver Kurosaki et lui demander des explications et ensuite, il trouverait Shunsui… et il lui ferait une déclaration en bonne et due forme.

°°0°0°°

Ce matin-là, Ichigo pesta contre la bruine. Il avait passé quelques jours en vacances chez ses parents et Isshin avait maintenu Ichigo dans sa demeure. Sa relation avec Kouryaku remuait beaucoup de chose au sein du Goteï13 et surtout auprès des 46. Car cette fois-ci, ces derniers n'avaient pas la marque pour briser leur union.

Bref, tout à ses pensées Ichigo ne faisait abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. En fait, il était surtout occupé à faire attention où il mettait les pieds avec la purée de pois qui l'entourait. Ichigo ne vit pas une ombre furtive se glisser derrière lui. Quand il se sentit soulever comme un vulgaire fétu de paille, il protesta et voulu se libérer violemment. Mais il fut assommé avant même de pouvoir se libérer. Le jeune homme sombra dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla beaucoup plus tard, se fut en gémissant de douleur. Celui qui l'avait assommé n'y avait pas été de main morte

\- Tu te réveilles enfin… Ichigo-kun…

Cette voix ? Levant vivement la tête au point d'en avoir le tournis, Ichigo croisa un regard sombre. Le roux voulu bouger et il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché fermement à des anneaux.

\- Je ne te permettrais jamais de t'unir à Kouryaku Shunsui…

\- Mais…

Ichigo ne put jamais terminer sa phrase…

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous. Oui, oui j'envoie le reste aujourd'hui. De toute façon, ça ne me fera pas remonter dans les sondages, si j'attends encore deux jours pour les deux derniers chapitres. Bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Une bouche recouvrit la sienne presque avec violence. Ichigo voulut se libérer mais attaché contre les parois du mur comme il l'était, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas espérer échapper à son ravisseur. Il ne voulait pas ça… pas avec Sosuke… Il refusa l'accès à sa bouche et foudroya du regard son ex-mari qui le regardait froidement.

\- Tu as l'intention de faire quoi Sosuke ? Haleta Ichigo contrarié, lorsque Aizen relâcha son étreinte.

\- Ah… tu n'as pas oublié notre relation à ce que je vois… j'ai cru qu'avec la rapidité avec laquelle tu t'es mis en couple avec Kouryaku que c'était à toi qu'on avait enlevé les souvenirs !

Le regard incrédule d'Ichigo se posait sur Sosuke Aizen qui semblait terriblement irrité. Ce dernier se recula d'un pas et fixa Ichigo, furieux. La prunelle glacée qui le scrutait ne lui laissait envisager rien qui vaille.

\- Sais-tu combien ça me fait mal de voir que tu as déjà enterré notre relation…

\- Je n'ai rien enterré du tout ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quo…

\- Les rumeurs sont plus que persistantes entre toi et Kouryaku ! Tu vas nier peut-être ? Interrogea Aizen mécontent. Si tu crois que cette relation a plus de chance que la notre, tu te trompes et lourdement ! Tu sais au moins qu'il a subit la même chose que toi ? Alors pourquoi ? Lui faire l'amour est beaucoup plus satisfaisant qu'avec moi ? Ou c'est toi le dominé ? Je suis fou à la seule idée que tu puisses avoir la moindre relation avec lui ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? Je t'avais promis…

\- Sosuke… souffla doucement Ichigo.

Surpris par le ton très doux d'Ichigo et la lueur qui brillait dans son regard, le capitaine de la cinquième arrêta sa diatribe enflammée. Voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention de son ravisseur, Ichigo demanda humblement :

\- Détache-moi Sosuke…

\- Hors de question ! cracha Aizen. Je te tiens et tu m'écouteras jusqu'au bout…

\- Est-ce que je vais devoir te faire la même chose pour que tu consentes à m'écouter _mon cœur_?

Aizen ne sut quoi répondre et observa le jeune homme d'un air légèrement suspicieux. Ichigo se concentra et utilisa le reiatsu qu'il avait en réserve pour se donner la force nécessaire afin de se détacher. Sosuke ricana :

\- Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai attaché avec de simples liens ? Tu auras beau essayé… tu éch….

Les yeux d'Ichigo devinrent phosphorescents. Il n'écoutait plus ce que son conjoint lui disait, de toute façon, cela lui était égal, il avait autre chose à faire que d'être coincé comme il l'était. Les entraves dont Sosuke l'avait affublé le gênaient terriblement. La colère commença à monter et il jura entre ses dents :

\- K'so mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu à ses anneaux ?

\- Arrête tu vas arracher ton…

Mais le reiatsu du jeune homme se libéra brutalement écrasant tout ce qui se trouvait dans son environnement. Les murs de la grotte se mirent à trembler et Sosuke fronça les sourcils et décida de retirer son sort d'entrave qu'il avait mis en supplément des anneaux mais ces derniers se dévissèrent à moitié des murs, à sa surprise. Sosuke croisa le regard bleu d'Ichigo. Il y vit sa colère et sa détermination à vouloir se libérer. Les vêtements d'Aizen claquaient violemment autour de son corps et il dû poser une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger des débris qui commençaient à voltiger dans tous les sens.

\- Arrête ! Je vais te libé… Cria soudain le capitaine de la cinquième division.

Les liens lâchèrent alors qu'Ichigo hurlait de rage. Pendant un bref instant, le temps parut suspendu. Ichigo avait réussit à se libérer et son corps resta comme en apesanteur. La tête penchée en avant comme s'il fournissait toujours un effort pour se détacher. Puis, le jeune homme tomba en avant, comme au ralenti, toute pression ayant disparue brutalement.

Sosuke eut juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'il ne heurte violemment le sol. Le jeune homme semblait évanoui et doucement, presque tendrement, Aizen retourna le corps d'Ichigo. Le capitaine rencontra le regard fatigué de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son dominant. Il s'assit à même le sol, en calant le buste du roux fermement contre lui. Inexplicablement il se sentait ému par le comportement irrationnel du jeune homme.

D'une voix éteinte et le souffle court, Ichigo murmura :

\- Comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant que je puisse avoir une relation avec Shunsui ? Nous nous sommes soutenus car nous devenions fou… _Je_ devenais fou à l'idée de te croiser sans pouvoir te toucher. Je ne peux pas jouer les grands seigneurs comme le capitaine de la huitième division… Je n'ai pas sa classe… ni son flegme… Je voulais… juste que tu m'appartiennes…

Les yeux d'Ichigo se remplirent de larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher ou retenir. Toute la souffrance emmagasinée durant ces deux années, remontait abruptement, comme si elle franchissait un barrage devenu trop fragile depuis les accusations que Sosuke avait prononcé plus tôt. Le jeune homme posa une main tremblante sur le visage de son compagnon.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi Sosuke… Si j'ai joué cette mascarade, c'était… je voulais juste que tu… sois jaloux… voir, si tu m'aimais encore… Mais jamais, _jamais_ je ne pourrais aller voir un autre que toi ! Sais-tu à quoi nous condamne la chambre des quarante-six en pratiquant sa méthode de séparation ?

\- Non… je peux imaginer une certaine douleur mais certainement pas autant qu'il le faudrait apparemment.

Sosuke caressa les mèches soyeuses indisciplinées. Il ne supportait pas ses larmes qui coulaient et le regard blessé d'Ichigo. Il ne se souvenait plus des instants qu'ils avaient vécu… juste les phrases si tendres lues dans son carnet. Il savait aux battements de son cœur qu'il aimait Ichigo au-delà de toute raison ou de tout souvenir. Sosuke comprenait qu'on pourrait lui effacer la mémoire, encore et encore ; jamais il n'oublierait son amour inconditionnel pour l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Sosuke allait parler quand une voix amusée demanda :

\- C'est bon… tout malentendu a été effacé entre vous ?

D'un bloc, Aizen se retourna et Ichigo se tourna lentement vers son capitaine.

\- Taicho ?

\- J'ai été récupéré ces deux là au passage !

Sosuke et Ichigo se tournèrent vers Shunsui et un Jyuushiro rougissant. L'attention du roux se reporta sur son capitaine et il détesta la façon dont il les regardait.

\- Bon… c'est bien beau… vous vous aimez… mais… vous ne pouvez pas rester ensemble ! dit Kisuke.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda Aizen, nettement menaçant.

Ichigo s'était redressé et s'époussetait, enlevant les gravillons accrochés à ses vêtements. Il chancelait encore de l'effort fournit plus tôt, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Sosuke se tenait juste devant lui dans une attitude de protection. Que cherchait-il à faire ?

\- Du calme, du calme… je vous ai réunit tous ensemble, c'est pour une raison bien particulière et essayer de débrouiller vos histoires d'amours. Au fait, tu aimes l'amour vache Sosuke, je n'aurai pas cru ça de ta part !

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde… maugréa le capitaine de la cinquième division.

\- Aaahhh ne râle pas ! C'est déjà bien que je te prête mon fukutaicho. Au passage, je le garde dans ma division ! Je refuse de le changer…

\- De toute façon, on ne nous accorderait jamais la possibilité de travailler ensemble même si on le désirait.

\- Oui… c'est ça qui est génial ! Rétorqua Kisuke ravit.

Aizen lui lança un regard dangereux.

\- Ne force pas sur ta chance Kisuke-kun… Sosuke-kun semble avoir une patience limitée en amour… se moqua gentiment Shunsui.

\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui… Rétorqua Jyuushiro, contrarié. Ça nous aurait évités de nous prendre la tête pendant une heure ce matin.

\- Hai… hai… la prochaine fois, je te fais une crise de jalousie et…

\- Justement ça nous changerait ! Ragea Jyuushiro.

\- On se calme !

Kisuke soupira et se gratta la tête, pensif.

\- La situation est compliquée alors, vous êtes priés de vous expliquer lorsque vous êtes seuls !

\- Ouaih… mais si tu viens mater ça va être dur de pouvoir avoir la paix Taicho !

\- Vous êtes tellement _mignons_ …

\- Tu me ressorts ça, Kisuke, et je t'envoie griller en enfer ! Que comptes-tu faire en dehors de ça ? Nous dénoncer, je trouverais cela étonnant… alors ?

\- Je pensais pouvoir vous garder mais…

\- Garder ? Remarqua Jyuushiro.

Urahara se mit à marcher nerveusement dans la grotte. Son regard glissant d'une aspérité à une autre, il finit par s'arrêter entre les deux couples qui s'étaient approchés pour l'écouter. Les yeux verts détaillaient chacun des acteurs présents pour finalement déclarer d'une voix faussement amusée.

\- Le problème que nous rencontrons avec vous, c'est que vous êtes certainement les capitaines les plus forts de toute la Soul Society… et je ne parle même pas de votre côté loup.

\- Je ne suis pas capitaine…

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Kurosaki… tu as une puissance égale voir même supérieur à capitaine pour le peu que j'ai pu juger. Tu es… hors norme. Et rien qu'avec toi, la chambre des quarante-six pourrait créer un divorce, rétorqua Kisuke légèrement agacé. Alors, te mettre en couple avec Aizen Sosuke qui doit-être dans le même cas que toi, mais qui cache vraiment bien son jeu… il est fort peu probable, même en effaçant la mémoire des quarante-six, que vous n'ayez jamais la moindre chance de pouvoir vivre tranquille au Sereitei.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu d'effacer la mémoire ? Demanda Shunsui, curieux.

\- A cause de la capacité de Kyōka suigetsu… vous comptiez les manipuler avec votre zanpakuto… n'est-ce pas Sosuke-kun ?

\- Comment connais-tu la capacité de mon sabre ?

\- Par accident en fait… Et pas grâce à mes capacités géniales de déduction pour une fois !

\- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe en tout cas…

\- Ichigo-kun… je suis votre capitaine…

\- Hum… fit Shunsui en se raclant la gorge. Donc, que suggère… ton brillant cerveau ?

\- Là, il faut que je réfléchisse mais… il va falloir, tout au moins pour Aizen et Kurosaki, songer sérieusement à quitter la Soul Society, s'ils veulent continuer à pouvoir vivre ensemble.

\- Quoi ! S'insurgea Ichigo.

\- Il n'y a que cette solution ? Demanda calmement Aizen.

\- J'ai réfléchis à votre situation depuis que j'ai remarqué l'intérêt que vous portiez à Kurosaki, soit dès votre première rencontre dans les couloirs de la première division… et malgré tout vos efforts pour cacher votre vie… accepteriez-vous de devoir vous dissimuler et de surveiller constamment vos faits et gestes. De plus, même si vous y arriviez… que se passerait-il si un loup arrivait à marquer l'un des deux partenaires ?

Ichigo et Sosuke se regardèrent, surpris, et avant qu'Ichigo puisse deviner les gestes de son conjoint, il se retrouva dans une étreinte de fer.

\- Je ne veux courir aucun risque !

Le regard sombre et menaçant qu'adressa Aizen à Urahara fit frissonner ce dernier. C'était un psychopathe ambulant derrière la façade d'ange de douceur. Il plaignit sincèrement son fukutaicho. D'ailleurs ce dernier essayait de se dégager de la prise de son éternel ravisseur.

\- Sosuke… lâche-moi à la fin !

\- Je refuse que tu ailles voir qui que ce soit d'autre…

Le regard glacial derrière les lunettes de son amant exaspéra Ichigo qui lui marcha sur le pied pour pouvoir sortir de la prise étouffante. Aizen jura entre ses dents. Jyuushiro se retint à grand peine de rire, tandis que Shunsui se sortait sa petite flasque et déclarait, moqueur :

\- C'est sûr qu'ils vont avoir beaucoup de mal à cacher leur relation… ces deux là !

\- Pour vous, avec une bonne illusion, vous ne risquez pas d'être ennuyé… vos capacités et vos caractères sont beaucoup plus calmes que le leurs… Déclara Urahara en montrant du pouce derrière son dos le couple qui commençait à se disputer sur « pourquoi tu m'as marché sur le pied et pourquoi tu m'étouffais comme une brute ? »

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire, ce qui provoqua un rougissement et une mine renfrognée chez Ichigo et un air faussement indifférent chez Aizen. Urahara repris plus sérieusement :

\- Retournez à vos divisions et agissez normalement. Soyez discret lorsque vous vous retrouverez…

\- Et la marque ? Demanda Jyuushiro, anxieux.

\- Ni Kurosaki, ni Kouryaku ne peuvent mordre à l'heure actuelle…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda sombrement Sosuke.

\- Parce ce que je leur ai enlevé leur capacité de se transformer en loup. Ce que vous ne savez pas… et que de toute façon, ni Ichigo, ni Shunsui ne pourront vous dire, c'est qu'ils devenaient fous et que j'ai dû les immerger durant quelques mois dans une solution qui empêchait toutes réactions. J'ai effacé leurs souvenirs trop douloureux et durant cette période, j'ai cherché un moyen pour qu'ils ne s'ôtent pas la vie.

Tandis que le regard sombre d'Aizen se concentrait sur la silhouette raidie du fukutaicho dont le regard lointain semblait essayer de se concentrer sur une pensée qui l'empêcherait de sombrer, Jyuushiro se tourna vers Shunsui et demanda inquiet :

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Mais ce fut Urahara qui lui répondit :

\- Parce ce qu'il est entré en résonnance avec la douleur d'Ichigo. De le voir souffrir comme il l'a vu, lui a rappelé ses propres blessures. Ce n'était pas conscient de leur part à tous les deux… La chambre des quarante-six devrait plutôt réfléchir à comment utiliser des couples tels que vous… et non… les pousser au suicide !

Le ton dégoûté et sec du capitaine de la douzième division, attira l'attention. D'ailleurs, l'homme s'éloignait pour regagner la lueur extérieure de leur refuge.

\- Si vous deviez quitter la soul Society… le feriez-vous ? demanda t-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- Hai !

Le ton résolu d'Aizen fit sursauter Ichigo qui se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

\- Tu quitterais la Soul Society ?

\- Nous bâtirons notre propre empire ! Déclara résolument Sosuke

\- Hein ? Rétorqua Ichigo hébété par cette déclaration. Nous irions où ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir à ça… Es-tu prêt à me suivre ?

\- Là où tu iras, je serai…

\- Bien…

Sosuke ébouriffa les cheveux roux. En jetant un regard circulaire, le capitaine de la cinquième division, se rendit compte qu'ils étaient enfin seuls. Sans attendre, Aizen prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, ses derniers encerclant tendrement les épaules de son amant. Le cœur d'Ichigo bondit dans sa poitrine.

\- Sosuke… je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que… ça se finirait ainsi…

L'homme posa ses lèvres sur la tempe du jeune homme.

\- Moi, je ne le suis pas…

\- Tu es respecté et apprécié…

Aizen baissa légèrement le regard et rencontra les yeux d'Ichigo.

\- Tu l'es aussi…

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots… Tu _es capitaine_ !

\- Et alors ? Je peux très bien me construire quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand que cette vie que j'ai ici à la Soul Society… à la condition que tu me suives…

Ichigo enfouit son visage dans la nuque d'Aizen et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il était pensif… Et en même temps fou de joie de pouvoir étreindre cet homme qu'il avait tant désiré, et pleuré au fond de son être. Son odeur le rendait fou mais plus pour les même raisons.

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme se mit à lécher la base du cou de son homme qui se raidit légèrement sous l'effet de surprise.

\- Ichigo ?

Le roux ne l'entendit pas l'appeler. Un raz de marée l'avait submergé et ses mains avaient glissé le long des bras de Sosuke pour ensuite les délaisser. Ses doigts s'étaient enhardis à caresser son dos avec volupté. Sosuke bascula la tête sur le côté quand les dents d'Ichigo grignotèrent sa nuque pour descendre vers son épaule.

Les lèvres et la langue d'Ichigo goûtaient la chair chaude et douce de Sosuke. Les dents du jeune homme s'attardèrent à l'endroit exact où il avait laissé sa marque maintenant disparue. Sosuke trembla intérieurement, il ferma les yeux et referma l'espace de ses bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo.

Sosuke aurait voulu qu'Ichigo le morde mais, seule une légère égratignure effleura sa peau. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. La peine gronda dans la poitrine du capitaine de la cinquième division, faisant écho au jappement de chagrin d'Ichigo.

\- Kisuke doit te rendre ta forme de loup… Haleta Aizen.

\- Je la retrouverai… et ma prochaine marque ne quittera plus jamais ta peau ! Ça, c'est une promesse Sosuke…

Le jeune homme se redressa et avec tendresse, il fit glisser sa bouche contre celle de son amant. D'abord avec hésitation, de la pointe de la langue, il caressa l'ourlet de ses lèvres. Puis, pressa sa bouche contre la sienne avec avidité. Les deux hommes se sentaient comme électrisés par ce geste, plus que par n'importe quel autre. Le baiser durait, coupant la respiration des deux shinigami. Lorsqu'ils se reculèrent légèrement, un filet de salive les reliait encore.

Ichigo se redressa et fixa son amant avec intensité. Aizen lui rendait la même expression passionnée. Le roux le repoussa pour le plaquer contre la roche non loin. Les yeux du jeune homme se modifièrent pour prendre une teinte cognac caractéristique.

\- Tu m'appartiens… Sosuke…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre Ichigo fit glisser l'haori de son amant, ses mains s'attaquant rapidement au shihakusho. Même si Aizen voulait résister, le désir d'Ichigo était trop grand. Trop longtemps sans pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, le goûter, ses mains avaient glissé sous les vêtements, caressant la peau nue avec urgence.

\- Si longtemps à attendre, à ne plus dormir… à rêver de toi et de ton odeur… chaque instant était comme une torture. Tu es la seule clef qui peut me donner le repos, me soulager de la peine de mon cœur, de mon âme… Vivre chaque instant sans toi… te rencontrer chaque jour et ne pouvoir, ne serait-ce que t'étreindre un instant...

Sosuke gémissait alors que la bouche d'Ichigo dévalait son corps et que le dernier vêtement gisait en tas sur le sol. Les mains du jeune homme glissaient sur les cuisses fermes et les palpaient avec rudesses. Ichigo chuchota contre la peau du ventre de son compagnon :

\- Vivre sans toi est un enfer… que tu puisses m'ignorer, m'oublier est un calvaire… Le vide que provoque ton absence…

Ichigo releva la tête et rencontra les yeux suppliants d'Aizen :

\- … Je ne veux pas que tu le vives…

Sans laisser le temps de souffler à son amant, Ichigo lécha le sexe tendu devant lui, pour s'emparer de ce dernier sur toute la longueur, provoquant un gémissement profond chez Sosuke. Ses doigts glissent dans les mèches incendiaires, à l'aveugle. Lentement, et prenant son temps, les doigts du jeune homme explorait l'anatomie de l'homme appuyé lourdement contre la paroi calleuse.

Ichigo ne lâchait pas le regard de Sosuke dont les pupilles s'étaient agrandies. Sa bouche entrouverte et les halètements qu'il faisait entendre incitaient Ichigo à être plus audacieux. Le jeune homme remonta le long du corps de son amant, il le lécha consciencieusement, s'attardant sur ses tétons tendus. Un grondement de fond de gorge se fit entendre. Inconsciemment, les instincts d'Ichigo avaient pris le dessus. Un frisson parcourut Sosuke qui voulut retirer les vêtements de son amant mais le roux desserra juste son obi, faisant glisser son hakama.

La main du jeune homme glissa derrière la nuque d'Aizen et Ichigo souffla contre sa bouche :

\- Même si tu es à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, je ne fais que penser à toi… Même le cœur brisé, tu es le centre de mon attention, je ne laisserai personne te toucher comme je peux le faire…

La voix du jeune homme en était presque spectrale. Ichigo pressa son corps contre celui d'Aizen qui grogna lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrèrent. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Sosuke fit glisser sa main sur leurs membres tendus et gorgés de désir. Ichigo gémit sous la sensation qui le traversa comme une onde électrique. La bouffée de chaleur qui montait au creux de ses reins le laissa pantelant.

\- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour Ichi… souffla Aizen.

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo attrapa la langue de Sosuke qu'il suça avec la sienne dans un long baiser érotique. Pressant sa peau contre la sienne, s'emplissant de son odeur, faisant glisser leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Sosuke, toutes envies de dominer son amant dissoutes sous les sensations intenses qui saturaient ses veines, s'accrocha à la taille d'Ichigo quand ce dernier immisça ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

Le jeune homme souffla des mots tendres, alors qu'à tâtons, les doigts infiltrés cherchaient par de douces caresses à agrandir le passage. Sosuke essayait de se détendre alors que son cœur battait lourdement. Il avait l'impression de revivre une première fois. Il cherchait de manière chaotique à se souvenir de sa première fois avec Ichigo mais rien ne lui revenait. Juste la frustration qu'on lui avait enlevé quelque chose de précieux.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et il ne pensa plus à rien. Ichigo avait trouvé son point faible et il s'abandonna complètement à la sensation. Le roux haletait contre sa poitrine qu'il embrassait régulièrement. Ichigo lentement retira sa main et retourna tendrement Sosuke après un dernier baiser.

Ichigo eut le temps de voir la lueur inquiète dans les yeux chocolat et souffla contre son oreille.

\- Tu veux arrêter ?

\- Non…

Aizen pris appuis sur ses avant-bras contre la paroi devant lui. Quand il sentit le sexe brûlant d'Ichigo contre ses fesses, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mais à sa surprise ce fut autre chose, qui vint caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise et il voulut se défaire de la prise. Mais la poigne d'Ichigo l'empêchait de bouger. Cette langue allait le rendre fou. Jamais il n'aurait accepté de paraître aussi vulnérable aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce constat le terrassa. Son corps tremblait sous les caresses. Il ne remarqua même pas le souffle chaud du jeune homme, quelques minutes plus tard, contre sa nuque qui soufflait :

\- Tu te sens prêt ?

Ichigo haletait.

\- Hai…

Il avait murmuré la réponse malgré lui. Ichigo tremblait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Ce n'était plus Sosuke qui prenait les choses en main mais lui. Même s'il se laissait guider par son instinct, il se sentait intimidé par Sosuke, sa beauté, son corps si sexy, sa cambrure de rein…

Ichigo fit glisser son sexe à l'intérieur de son amant lentement. Il voyait les efforts involontaires de l'homme pour l'éjecter mais il resta en lui, attendant qu'il se calme. Les lèvres du jeune homme embrassaient la peau bronzée devant lui. Il voyait les muscles rouler sous la peau de son compagnon et il trouva le spectacle hypnotique.

Le jeune homme se retira lentement pour plonger à nouveau dans le corps de son amant. Encore et encore, leurs corps finissant par se recouvrir d'une fine couche de sueur. Seuls leurs halètements se répercutaient contre les murs de la grotte. Sosuke se retrouva presque plaqué contre la roche, mais peu lui importait, il le voulait.

La main d'Ichigo glissa sur son sexe, il gémit sous la sensation. Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même pour ne pas s'écraser contre la paroi et il souffla quand le jeune homme prit cette initiative. Une décharge traversa le corps de Sosuke qui sentait son corps se raidir sous le plaisir intense, violent qui monopolisa chaque fibre de son être pour se centrer uniquement sur son entrejambe.

Les gémissements rauques d'Ichigo et le raidissement de ses mains qui se sont agrippées à ses hanches fermement, laissant des marques rouges sur sa chair, lui font comprendre que son amant, avait aussi atteint son point culminant. Quand il échoua son visage contre sa nuque, les cheveux collant d'Ichigo se mélangèrent à ceux de Sosuke, qui, toujours appuyé contre la paroi, apprécia le contact du corps qui s'emboitait au sien.

\- Tu viendras me rejoindre… souffla t-il. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul plus longtemps…

\- Et si on nous surprend ?

\- Qu'importe, fais-le discrètement, utilise le kido…

\- Mais je suis nul en kido… Protesta le jeune homme

\- C'est l'occasion de t'améliorer Ichi…

Lentement, Sosuke se retourna et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il était épuisé tout comme lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent intensément.

\- Je te veux à mes côtés… je resterai avec toi… mais viens jusqu'à moi… je m'occupe de brouiller les pistes pour ma maison. Personne ne se doutera de rien.

Un doux sourire éclaira les traits d'Aizen, pas celui qu'il distribuait à tour de bras pour tout le Sereitei, mais celui d'un homme amoureux pour celui qu'il aime.

\- Prie pour que ton capitaine nous trouve une solution rapidement, Ichigo…

\- On peut lui faire confiance… souffla le jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient habillés et prêts à quitter leur refuge, se séparant à contre cœur, mais ne laissant rien paraître de leurs émotions quelle qu'elles puissent être…

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous. Oui, oui j'envoie le reste aujourd'hui. De toute façon, ça ne me fera pas remonter dans les sondages, si j'attends encore deux jours pour les deux derniers chapitres. Bonne lecture.

Alors je voudrais apporter une petite précision sur ce texte. il a été publié en originale sous un autre nom. (Le mien bien sûr)... Bien qu'elle reprenne la trame de cette fan-fiction, l'histoire n'a plus rien à voir et à ce jour, elle est toujours en cours. Je sais que certaines m'avertissent en cas de plagias.

Pour finir, cette histoire je l'ai écrite en 2009... ça date ! Mon style a beaucoup changé dans l'intervalle, c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien changé à ce que j'avais publié à l'époque...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Chaque nuit, Ichigo rejoignait Sosuke dans sa maison discrètement. Quoique, le jeune homme savait qu'une fois qu'il franchissait le jardin d'Aizen, il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Sosuke l'attendait toujours assis sur le bord de la terrasse une petite bouteille de sake et deux coupes sagement posées à côté de lui. Ichigo eut un frisson quand il repensait au sourire dont le gratifiait son amant. Doux, chaleureux et l'étreinte qui se refermait sur lui immanquablement lorsqu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Aucun des deux hommes ne parlait. Généralement, ils restaient silencieux. Sosuke refusant qu'Ichigo quitte l'espace de ses bras les premières minutes. A la fin, Ichigo glissait contre le pilier en bois derrière lui, les jambes reposant sur celles de Sosuke. Ils prenaient leurs coupes sans échanger une parole, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Leur silence complice suffisait amplement.

Ils avaient établis qu'Ichigo mangeait avec Sosuke… ce dernier se révélant un véritable cordon bleu. Mais en fait, jamais Aizen n'avouerait à Ichigo qu'il passait des heures à préparer le repas, quoiqu'avec les semaines, il devienne plus habile maitrisant l'air du faitout et de la cuillère en bois comme personne.

Ce soir-là comme les autres, ils étaient assis sur la terrasse derrière la maison. Sosuke apprécia la soirée, pour une fois c'était Ichigo qui s'était cassé la tête pour le repas et l'avait amené en douce. Il avait été agréablement surpris par les dons culinaires du jeune homme. Ce dernier avoua qu'il avait passé quelques jours avec sa mère et ses sœurs pour se perfectionner. Il n'avait pas osé lui apporter quelque d'immangeable alors que son amant cuisinait divinement bien.

Ichigo observait les étoiles et se reposait sous l'œil de Sosuke qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien agité le jeune homme.

\- Kisuke… à trouver… avoua finalement Ichigo.

\- Pardon ?

Le jeune homme avait parlé tellement doucement qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Il a créé un gigai qui nous permettrait de vivre soit dans le monde humain… ou… il m'a dit que nous pourrions choisir Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo roula sur le côté et coinça sa tête dans sa main. La jambe qu'il replia derrière son autre jambe allongée fit glisser le tissu du kimono, rendant la vue pour Sosuke incroyablement sexy. La pause alanguis du jeune homme était une invitation au viol pour lui.

\- Tu as une préférence ?

\- Kisuke m'a chargé de te transmettre un message…

\- Lequel ?

Le ton grognon du jeune homme surpris quelque peu Sosuke qui se demandait bien ce que le scientifique avait encore inventé.

\- Il se joint à nous… et il est accompagné de Yoruichi…

\- Le capitaine de la deuxième division ?

-Hai !

\- Et quoi d'autres ?

\- Shunsui et Ukitake se joignent également à nous. Ils veulent commencer à vivre sur de nouvelles bases. En fait, ils veulent que nous créons un environnement pour nous tous.

\- Nous ?

\- Ils disent que t'as l'âme d'un chef…

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de te plaire mon cœur…

Sosuke s'était assis doucement à côté de son amant boudeur.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement qu'ils veulent nous suivre, qu'ils te veulent pour chef…

Seul un rire doux répondit aux craintes d'Ichigo. Sosuke s'allongea contre le corps de son amant, son bras caressant paresseusement les flancs du jeune homme.

\- Tu comprends Sosuke… j'aime être avec toi comme maintenant… sans soucis, juste toi et moi et le reste on s'en moque. S'ils se joignent à nous… connaissant Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ukitake et Shunsui… ont risque d'avoir… moins de moment pour nous. En plus Yoruichi est enceinte d'après ce que m'a dit Kisuke.

\- Oh…

Inconsciemment, Aizen toucha son ventre et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ça te contrarie aussi cette présence ?

\- Non… tout va bien. Tu te fais du souci pour rien… je ne laisserai personne empiété sur nos moments… j'aime être avec toi.

Ichigo se laissa échouer dans les bras de son amant et murmura

\- Kisuke m'a prévenu que nous quitterons très bientôt la Soul Society…

\- Ils ont choisit un endroit pour vivre ?

\- Qui ?

\- Le groupe qui se joint à nous ! Souffla Aizen dans les cheveux roux, les faisant se balancer sous le souffle.

-Ils ont tous dit qu'ils s'en moquent. Yoruichi veut juste un endroit descend pour son enfant.

Sosuke réfléchit quelques minutes puis demanda

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Où veux-tu voir grandir nos enfants ?

Le jeune homme se raidit et renversa la tête en arrière pour observer son partenaire.

\- Tu es enceint ?

\- Non… mais ça pourrait se présenter !

\- Ah... Fit fut la seule réponse d'Ichigo qui n'avait absolument pas pensé à cette éventualité.

Un silence s'établit un peu plus pesant. Ichigo sentait le corps raidit de son amant dans le dos et demanda

\- Tu veux des enfants ?

\- Je ne les rejetterai pas si cela se présentais…

La gorge de Sosuke se noua. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ce genre de situation, pour Sosuke cela allait de soit. Mais comme Ichigo était plus jeune et sortait à peine de l'adolescence… c'était une tout autre question. Aizen sentit un frisson traverser le corps du roux et demanda

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Hai…

\- On rentre ?

\- Mais je suis bien ici… tu sais… j'aime cette partit de ta maison…

Le jeune homme avait la voix étouffée d'une personne qui s'endormait. Sosuke eut un sourire et souffla contre son oreille

\- On se construira une maison plus grande et je te ferai faire une terrasse comme celle-ci…

\- Hum…

Sosuke se pencha et embrassa la chevelure flamboyante. Ichigo chercha sa chaleur et son corps se moula au sien. Aizen ne se sentait pas le besoin de bouger. Il apprécia juste la chance de pouvoir être proche de son amant. Toutefois, il lui tardait d'avoir la marque et le fait que Kisuke lui signale qu'ils partiraient bientôt le fit réfléchir longuement. Pour finir par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

°°0°0°°

C'est ensemble qu'Ichigo et Sosuke entrèrent dans le domaine de la famille Kurosaki. Ils étaient venus chacun par des chemins différents mais s'étaient rejoint devant le portail du domicile familial Kurosaki. Ichigo glissa sa main dans celle de son amant et ils marchèrent tranquillement dans le jardin très fouillé qu'entretenait avec amour la mère d'Ichigo.

Ils trouvèrent d'ailleurs les parents d'Ichigo et ses deux sœurs dans le jardin. Les quatre membres de la famille se figèrent en voyant le couple réunit. Isshin se leva en fronçant les sourcils et gronda

— Ichigo… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

— Hai !

— Tu veux repasser par toutes les épreuves par lequel tu as déjà eut tellement de mal à traverser ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas… Sosuke et moi ne repasserons plus ces épreuves… Rétorqua doucement le jeune homme.

Ichigo lança un bref coup d'œil à Aizen qui hocha la tête. Il lâcha la main de son amant et se plaça devant Isshin.

— Sosuke et moi quittons la Soul Society…

— Quoi ?

Se fut Mazaki qui hurla. Elle avait lâché la couronne de fleurs qu'elle exécutait pour décorer la maison. Ichigo lança un regard apaisant à sa mère et déclara calmement avant que son père ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

— C'est à Sosuke et à moi de choisir notre vie. Se n'est pas au Roi, et encore moins la chambre des quarante-six. J'ai choisit de venir vous le dire, pour vous laisser le choix d'accepter de vous souvenir que vous avez un fils… ou d'oublier que vous en avez eu un. Tout comme vous oublierez également Shunsui, Jyuushiro, Kisuke et Yoruichi…

— Pardon ?

Isshin était devenu blême et demanda presque agressif

— Et comment comptes-tu réussir à nous faire oublier ta présence et celles des autres ? C'est imp…

— Tout comme, je viens de l'exécuter pour l'ensemble du Gotei 13 et sur la chambre des quarante-six… La capacité de mon zanpakuto, me le permet… Vous seuls êtes les derniers à savoir. Rétorqua Aizen. J'aime votre fils, tout comme lui m'aime. Et il est hors de question que quiconque nous brise notre lien une nouvelle fois. Nous n'avions pas les moyens avant de pouvoir quitter ce monde, nous l'avons aujourd'hui grâce à Kisuke. Maintenant, votre fils vous laisse un choix et je vous avoue que je ne voulais pas l'écouter au départ. La chambre des quarante-six nous a volé notre union, nous a fait souffrir et m'a volé mes souvenirs… mais, il est hors de question que je passe ma vie à me cacher ici et à voir votre fils en cachette.

— Cela fait longtemps ? Demanda Isshin.

— Que nous nous voyons à nouveau ? Interrogea Ichigo. Depuis quelques semaines. Tout comme Shunsui et Jyuushiro. Kisuke et Yoruichi se sont toujours cachés…

— C'est impossible… murmura Mazaki.

Son regard désespéré passait de son fils à Sosuke et vice et versa.

— N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? Nous ne reverrons plus…

— C'est mon choix… et celui de Sosuke.

— Nous n'avons pas trop le choix nous, contrairement à vous… marmonna Isshin.

— C'est un choix… vous souvenir

— Et souffrir finit Mazaki

— Ou oublier

— Et exister souffla Isshin.

Un silence prit place. Mazaki glissa sa main dans celle d'Isshin. Les deux époux se fixèrent intensément. Yuzu et Karin qui n'avaient rien dit jusqu'ici demandèrent

— Nous aussi nous avons le choix ? Même s'il est différent de papa et maman ?

— Hai !

— Alors, je ne veux pas oublier… Déclara Karin. Je veux me souvenir de mon frère…

— Moi aussi… même si c'est difficile. Je préfère savoir que tu es heureux là où tu seras…

— Je ne veux pas t'oublier Ichigo.

La voix de Mazaki tremblait. Elle s'approcha du roux et prit entre ses mains, le visage d'Ichigo.

— J'ai eu très mal lorsque tu étais enfermé, lorsque vous avez été séparé, lorsque tu semblais être devenu si différent… Je préfère te savoir heureux même si je n'ai plus l'opportunité de te revoir. Te voir souffrir a été pour moi beaucoup plus difficile. Même si ce choix… je le fais la mort dans l'âme…

— Merci maman…

Levant les yeux vers son père, Isshin se racla la gorge et répondit enfin

— Pour ta mère, je veux être un soutient… Et je ne veux pas oublier le merveilleux fils que ta mère à mis au monde. Je veux me rappeler, même si j'aurai souhaité une autre manière de faire. Mais, vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Peut-être qu'un jour…

— Oui… fit Ichigo rêveur. Peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrons revenir ici parmi vous tous.

Aizen tira la manche d'Ichigo et fit un petit signe de tête. Ichigo enlaça sa mère et ses sœurs. Isshin démonta l'épaule d'Ichigo qui fit une grimace et laissa échapper un gémissement

— Tu voudras avoir ma peau jusqu'au bout… maugréa le roux.

— Tu le regretteras bientôt…

— Je pense que non, car je vous aurai tué avant… marmonna Aizen agacé par les démonstrations virils d'Isshin.

Sosuke et Ichigo quittèrent la demeure et rejoignirent le groupe qui n'attendait plus qu'eux…

°°0°0°°

Le vent soulevait l'herbe et aucunes des six âmes présentent ne souffla mot. Le rire nerveux de Jyuushiro déchira l'air faisant sursauter les cinq autres compagnons d'infortunes.

\- Désolé… ça me fait franchement très bizarre de venir ici…

\- Tu crois que nous sommes plus préparés que toi Jyuu-chan ? Demanda Yoruichi. Aller… on y va… Si j'ai bien compris y'a un village qui s'appelle Karakura plus loin. Shinji m'a affirmé qu'on aurait la paix là-bas !

\- Tu crois ce crétin de blond ? Demanda Kisuke

\- Tu l'es aussi… je te signale.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour vivre ici ? S'inquiéta Jyuushiro.

Sosuke prit la tête de marche et déclara calmement.

\- J'ai trouvé l'ancienne demeure du seigneur des lieux… Et, je me suis permis d'y installer nos quartiers. J'ai étudié leurs mœurs et je pense pouvoir dire que nous serons peu ennuyés par le voisinage à condition de respecter quelques règles.

\- Tu as eu le temps de faire ça Sosuke ? Interrogea incrédule Ichigo.

\- Hai… J'ai horreur des situations qui ne sont pas planifiés. Je n'aime pas m'aventurer dans l'inconnu. Donc, j'ai demandé à Shinji les plans et le service de la deuxième division m'ont donné toutes les informations nécessaires grâce à Yoruichi. Bien sur, j'ai effacé leur mémoire, comme pour le reste. Nous avons notre château, et tout ce qu'il faut pour que les paysans qui voisines notre demeure travaille pour nous. Bien sur, je vais faire fructifier le tout pour que nous vivions une vie confortable. J'ai prévu aussi un coin du château, enfin un étage tout de même pour chacun, dont un pour spécialement tes recherche Kisuke. Tant qu'à faire… autant que ton cerveau génial ne reste pas en berne. Si nous devions un jour quitter ce lieu, autant que nous ayons un maximum de cartes en mains.

Shunsui qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici siffla entre ses dents.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que de me trouver en si bonne compagnie… Kisuke l'inventeur, Sosuke le cerveau on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer.

\- En attendant… hâtons-nous…

Le groupe vit bientôt apparaître sur une butte le château monté sur plusieurs étages. Blanc comme la neige avec ses différentes toitures en tuiles bleus. Un mur d'enceinte protégeait les lieux.

\- C'est ça ton château Sosuke ?

\- Il te paraît petit ?

\- Non… non au contraire…

\- Je ne pensais pas du tout que nous puissions vivre dans un tel endroit… quand tu me disais un petit chez nous… Souffla Ichigo impressionné.

Sosuke eut un petit sourire et glissa sa main dans celle d'Ichigo pour la tirer doucement.

\- Viens… je vais te faire visiter…

Quelques heures plus tard, tous étaient sur les genoux. Le château était immense. En plus, de la tour principale, le bâtiment disposait de deux ailes adjacentes. Dont, une aile pour le personnel, et une aile à vivre ou tous pourrait se retrouver. Chaque étage était réservé pour un couple, sauf les deux derniers occupé par Sosuke et Ichigo.

Kisuke avait le rez-de-chaussée en grande partit pour lui. Avec interdiction de faire exploser le bâtiment. Urahara frissonna en rencontra le regard de glace de Sosuke et il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas trop jouer avec la patience de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division.

Le début de cohabitation fut difficile surtout parce que Yoruichi était exigeante dans sa condition de femme enceinte. Réclamant l'attention de tous, se montrant agressive des que certains humains l'approchaient, Il fut décidé de la séparer pendant quelques temps du groupe. La jeune femme s'enferma dans sa chambre vexée… Mais en fait, la chaleur l'incommodait.

Ichigo qui essayait de se mettre à la tâche comme chacun aidait parfois son ancien capitaine et aidait Sosuke dans l'administration du domaine. Pourtant, un jour qu'il entrait dans le bureau de son mari, il vit ce dernier courbé en deux comme prit de douleur.

\- Sosuke… tu es malade ?

L'homme se redressa instantanément et jura entre ses dents. Puis redevenant impassible, il déclara sereinement

\- Je crois que j'ai trop mangé…

\- Ah… tu devrais te reposer. Je te trouve fatigué ces derniers… tendu aussi. S'inquiéta Ichigo.

\- Tout va bien… Je t'assure…

\- Arrête de ronchonner !

Le jeune homme attrapa son amant par les épaules et le tira d'autorité. A sa surprise, il ne lui offrit aucune résistance. Sosuke monta les marches qui l'amenèrent à leur chambre en ayant la vague impression qu'il entamait un chemin de croix. Ichigo se dirigea vers les persiennes et les ferma offrant une ombre fraiche et bienvenue à la pièce.

Se retournant, Ichigo vit son amant glisser sur le sol d'une manière inhabituelle.

\- Tu as laissé tes vêtements… tu as froid ?

\- Non…

\- Tu es tout pâle…

\- Je suis fatigué… ce n'est rien…

Ichigo traversa la pièce et s'agenouilla devant Sosuke. Il lui enleva ses waraji et ses tabi. Habillement, il lui défit son haori et il desserra son hakama. Aizen se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'il se trouvait en sous-vêtement. Il attrapa le tissu de ses draps et les tira sur lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu deviens pudique avec l'âge ? Se moqua Ichigo.

\- La ferme !

Le roux resta un instant figé par l'impact qu'avait eu l'expression sur lui. C'était tellement… inhabituel. Il posa un regard inquisiteur sur sa moitié. Sosuke s'était blottit au fond de ses couvertures et s'était endormis à peine avait-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller carré. Ichigo caressa les boucles brunes entre ses doigts et resta un long moment pensif assis à côté de son amant.

Puis, se relevant, il traversa le corps de bâtiment principal pour se retrouver à côté d'Urahara. Ce dernier était penché sur sa dernière invention et tendit à Ichigo des clefs.

\- Tu me donneras les clefs adéquates quand je te le dirais…

\- Kisuke ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je voudrais savoir quand tu me donneras la possibilité de retrouver ma forme de loup ?

Kisuke se cogna la tête surpris par ce vœu soudain.

\- Tu es si pressé ?

\- Disons que j'ai besoin de retrouver ma forme de loup. Je dois officialiser ma relation…

\- Tss ! Tu as le temps…

\- Pas tant que cela…

\- Je ne vois rien qui presse tu sais…

\- Va dire ça à Yoruichi par exemple dans son état !

Kisuke essuyait son tournevis quand il arrêta brutalement et observa avec des yeux ronds Ichigo.

\- Ne me dis pas…

\- J'en mettrai ma main au feu mais il refuse de m'en parler ! Grogna le jeune homme.

Un bref silence s'installa entre eux. Kisuke posa son matériel et contourna la nouvelle machine qu'il confectionnait avec amour.

\- La prochaine pleine lune à lieu quand ?

\- Dans quatre jours…

\- Bon… demain soir, je vais te déverrouiller toi et Shunsui. Le système de sécurité que j'ai mis en place va me demander deux ou trois jours pour que vous puissiez à nouveau vous transformer. Mais… vous n'êtes pas spécialement discret sous forme de loup… surtout toi Kurosaki…

\- Je serai me montrer discret mais j'ai besoin d'officialiser ma relation !

\- Il ne se sauvera pas

\- Cherche pas… c'est génétique !

\- Mouaih…

Le roux quitta les lieux et regagna la salle où se trouvaient Kouryaku et Jyuushiro. Les deux hommes se disputaient apparemment. Ichigo rougit et voulu quitter les lieux mais Jyuushiro le retint.

\- Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?

\- Juste te faire savoir Shunsui… que demain soir Kisuke nous retire notre système de sécurité… Nous allons redevenir des loups.

\- Hai !

\- C'est vrai ? Jyuushiro parut ravi de la nouvelle et se tourna vers Shunsui.

\- Nous allons pouvoir enfin retrouver notre ancien statut ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas demandé avant ?

\- Calme-toi Jyuu-chan…

Ichigo s'était déjà éloigné. Dans la cour, le jeune homme régla quelques problèmes de logistique agricole et attrapa le régisseur pour qu'ils discutent des prochaines récoltent. La fin de l'été approchait. Il allait prendre ses responsabilités et seconder Sosuke comme il le pouvait. Quitte à prendre sa place pendant quelque temps. Une chose était sur pourtant, c'est qu'il lui laisserait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke était nerveux. Ichigo ne l'avait pas rejoint depuis deux nuits et la pleine lune allait arriver. Il frissonna à l'idée qu'Ichigo puisse le rejeter. C'était bien sa veine… tomber enceint, c'était pas prévu dans son programme. Il ne l'avait pas planifié et le peu d'enthousiasme d'Ichigo quand il lui en avait parlé, il y a quelques semaines lui faisait craindre le pire.

Ce soir là encore, Sosuke passa une nuit seul et l'angoisse commençait à l'étreinte pour il ne savait quelle raison. Que faisait Ichigo ? Il avait remarqué que le jeune homme s'investissait beaucoup plus dans la gestion du domaine. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec les humains…

Aizen blêmit et se redressa, ses couvertures glissant le long de son corps. Et si Ichigo s'était trouvé un amant humain ? Et si… et s'il l'avait perdu ? Non… Ichigo le regardait toujours avec son regard mordoré. Il était attentif avec lui, même beaucoup plus ces derniers temps… Et si c'était fait exprès pour camouflé ses infidélités ?

Il mènerait son enquête le lendemain matin ! Il en aurait le cœur net !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se sentait épié et au bout de quelques minutes se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Aizen. Qu'arrivait-il à son amant ? Il continua sa tâche toute la journée en voyant du coin de l'œil l'homme se cacher très discrètement… Qu'arrivait-il à Sosuke ? S'il voulait l'épié réellement qu'il utilise son zanpakuto au lieu ses vulgaires ruses d'humain !

Sosuke quant à lui, voyait les sourires qu'Ichigo envoyait autour de lui. Les têtes des enfants que le jeune homme ébouriffait. La gentillesse dont il faisait preuve le minait. Et lui ? Depuis quand le négligeait-il ? Une sourde colère monta en lui, et sa forme animale devint de plus en plus jalouse, au point de l'étouffer.

Il ne lui avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle… et cela le minait. De voir Ichigo s'éloigner de lui pour se rapprocher des humains, c'était déconcertant… L'angoisse et la rage l'agitaient mais, il ne voulait rien montrer à Ichigo. Le jeune homme devait se rendre compte de la peine qu'il lui créait. Que devait-il faire pour qu'il lui revienne ?

Le soir même comme depuis deux nuits, Ichigo disparut et Sosuke rechercha son reiatsu. Sa transformation fut plus pénible que les autres fois. Sa grossesse ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Un peu plus tard, il bondit dans la nuit furtivement, il se dit qu'il le ferait payer à son amant. Il trouva rapidement, les effluves de son dominant.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, il sentit une mâchoire s'abattre dans son épaule, implacable. Sous le choc de la surprise et de la joie, Aizen lâcha un long hurlement de satisfaction. Ichigo ne lâchait pas prise, il voulait que Sosuke arrête de bouger. Quand il se recula, Sosuke se tourna vers lui agressif

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise… comme tu paraissais nerveux, je voulais que tu ignores ma probable transformation. Je ne voulais pas te causer de fausse joie, surtout si ça échouait. Maintenant, quoiqu'il arrive tu es à moi…

\- Tu le sais…

Se n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que… que je suis enceint ?

\- Hai… mais j'attendais que tu me le dises… Le ton d'Ichigo s'était fait plus doux.

Sosuke ne savait pas s'il devait basculer dans la joie ou bien dans la contrariété… Ichigo prit son dominé contre lui et murmura contre son oreille.

\- Quelle importance à présent… nous avons l'éternité et personne pour nous entraver Sosuke. Je suis juste heureux d'être avec toi… et caressant le ventre de son amant glissa… et lui ! Je te demanderai de ne pas être aussi exigeant que Yoruichi…

Les deux loups échangèrent un regard soutenu par la profondeur de leurs sentiments. Ichigo frotta son museau contre le cou de Sosuke respirant son odeur légèrement modifié.

\- Rentrons… Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici…

Les deux hommes ne virent pas l'humain camouflé dans les fourrés, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. La légende des loups-garous commença à circuler comme une trainée de poudre à la surface de la Terre. Pour ne jamais ne s'éteindre. Les obligeants quelques centaines d'années plus tard à se réfugier dans le monde de Hueco Mundo… accompagné de nouveaux loups chassés de la Soul Society.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo montait les marches qui le menaient à sa chambre avec appréhension. Il poussa la porte et déglutit quand il vit la forme proéminente qu'avait prise son mari. Doucement, il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et s'assit sur le bord du futon. Sosuke ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard anxieux d'Ichigo.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi… marmonna Sosuke mécontent.

— Que t'as dit Kisuke ?

— Nous avons réussit à avoir le nombre définitif… Grogna l'homme allongé.

— Et ?

— … Six !

Ichigo se redressa d'un coup, le cœur palpitant… Pas possible… Six ? Il tourna son visage sur le côté. Le quart de lune éclairait à peine la pièce. Pourtant, il voyait suffisamment pour voir le ventre à peine gonflé de son mari. Même s'il arrivait à terme, Sosuke gardait une forme toute à fait raisonnable. Inconsciemment, la main d'Ichigo avait glissé sur le ventre arrondi.

Une main vint rejoindre la sienne, et Ichigo croisa les pupilles sombres de Sosuke. Ichigo se glissa contre le corps de son mari. Son visage au-dessus du sien.

— Tu ne m'as jamais dit… si tu étais heureux d'avoir des enfants…

— Si c'est avec toi… très heureux…

— Avec personne d'autre ? Interrogea Sosuke surpris.

— Cesse de t'inquiéter. Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie…

— Mais tu es gentil avec les humains…

— Ils travaillent pour nous. Si nous ne voulons être accepté et vivre sans problème avec eux, nous devons nous comporter en humain. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé Sosuke… Même si tu as ma marque, je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Avec ton mauvais caractère…

— Je n'ai pas un mauvais caractère !

La main d'Aizen s'était crispée dans celle d'Ichigo. Ce dernier embrassa sa moitié devenue très inquiète depuis qu'il était enceint'.

— Je suis impatient qu'il ou elle soit là avec nous… Souffla Ichigo.

— Vraiment ?

— Hai ! Notre famille s'agrandie… Sosuke. Je n'aurai jamais pu envisager de continuer ma vie sans toi.

— Qu'aurais-tu fait, si… si…

Le regard d'Ichigo devint vague et son souffle plus court. Sa seule réponse, fut d'enfouir sa tête au creux de la nuque d'Aizen. Sosuke sut, sans aucune méprise possible, ce qui serait advenu de son amant. Il se tourna lentement vers Ichigo et l'enlaça et le serra doucement contre lui.

— Nous avons tout le temps de construire notre vie, notre famille… et notre chez nous. Qu'ils acceptent ou pas… Personne ne t'enlèvera à moi… Jamais ! Je t'aime… Même si tu dois le faire encore et encore, mord-moi. Ne me laisse pas t'abandonner une nouvelle fois.

— Sosuke… Repose-toi…

Ichigo se glissa sur le futon et enroula un bras autour des épaules de son mari. Ses doigts couraient dans les mèches indisciplinées. Bientôt la respiration calme et apaisée de Sosuke fut le seul écho dans la chambre. Ichigo tourna doucement la tête vers la fenêtre entrebâiller. Ses pensées s'envolèrent quelques années en arrière, vers sa première pleine lune. Aurait-il changé son destin, s'il avait su où cela le mènerait ? Les paupières d'Ichigo se fermèrent doucement, gagné lui aussi par le sommeil. Demain, il ne savait de quoi il serait fait, mais il protégerait sa famille et ses amis… C'était son nindô pour les siècles à venir…

* * *

Fic terminée !

Merci d'avoir lut jusqu'au bout.


End file.
